


Love is soft

by Amnachil



Series: Love is soft [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Focus on Rin/Renzo, M/M, No beta readers, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Soft Shima Renzo, Stuffing, Takes place after the story, Weight Gain, there will be smut too, they're all 20+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 50,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Rin's favorite word is soft.Why? Because Renzo is soft duh.And Rin loves his soft boyfriend with all his heart.A series of short chapters about Rin and Renzo.
Relationships: Houjou Mamushi/Shima Juuzou, Kamiki Izumo/Paku Noriko, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou, Suguro "Bon" Ryuji/Shima Renzo (one sided)
Series: Love is soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070900
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	1. Rin falls in love, and then falls in love a bit more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fixated on Renzo and Rin lately! I commissioned the talented Verzisphere (you can find her on twitter) to do a couple of drawings, and it gave me enough inspiration to write an actual story \o/  
> I don't know how many chapters there will be, I'm mostly writing on the spur of the moment :D
> 
> The first chapter is a prelude to explain how they got together and what happened then.

Satan has been defeated, and the exorcists are victorious. They still have to protect earth, since the demons can always come back through gates from time to time, but overall, Rin and his allies have won. 

So the future is good, really. And Rin can finally focus on his couple. It's not that romance hadn't been part of his life before, but with Illuminati and all, he hadn't much time for it. So it had come as a surprise for Rin when he had realised he was gay. Honestly, there had been signs he shouldn't have ignored, but he's not perfect.

Firstly, this time, at the bath, when he had been more focused on the bodies of his fellow males comrades than their females friends.  
Maybe how uncomfortable he had felt after his first date with Shiemi should've been a good warning too.  
The true revelation came later though, during a fight against Illuminati and their goons. This time, Rin had been forced a little too close to Renzo for his own comfort. What he hadn't expected was to pop a boner out of nowhere.

Truth is, prehaps he's Renzosexual after all, because he never felt any desire for Bon or Konekomaru. But ever since his first and embarassing hard-on, his lust for the pink haired dork had been raising. Now, Rin isn't an animal, and sexual desire wasn't his only clue he had to be moronsexual. Somewhere along the way, Renzo's laziness became cute, he suddenly appeared to be caring, observant and above all non-judging. Well, he had always be like that, but the demon Prince had started to notice it. His friend was also handsome. It had taken a while for Rin to realize all that, and once he finally had, he understood he was in love.

However, love had not been very nice to him at first. They were in deep shit against Satan, Illuminati and all the demons when Rin named his feelings. But Renzo? Renzo was the pervert of the group, the obnoxious boy who always hit on the girls, especially Izumo. Not to mention, he worked for their ennemies too. The demon Prince had even questionned his own sanity: why was he falling for this friend in particular? He hadn't anyone to advise him either. Yukio had enough on his plate at the time. And no way he would ask Bon and Konekomaru for help. So Rin was getting anxious. The stress was eating him away.  
Surprisingly enough, after a tiring battle, it was Renzo himself who came to check on him. And the dark haired boy came-out. He didn't expected to, but his friend made everything more simple, more peaceful. The rejection he was fearing never came, instead Renzo smiled, and he said how happy to be Rin's friend he was. After that, they became closer than most, and even if Rin couldn't have his love returned, he decided to enjoy every moment they had.

And then, they won. Satan got defeated, Illuminati got disbanded, and the youngs exorcists, now in last year of highschool, became heroes. This is when Rin thought he lost Renzo. The pink haired lad was in a sour mood for weeks, seemingly preoccupied. They had a career to prepare, right ahead of them. But Renzo was sulking, rejecting his friend's attemps to talk. Now it seems silly, but at the time, Rin had been really worried. Himself was confident in the future. His brother was back, and in love with Shiemi. Both of them knew about his sexual preference, and even suspected his massive crush on their friend. Izumo knew too, she guessed, and she had been a good support. Bon and Konekomaru, it had been a little harder. Only when Suguro revealed he was bisexual, Rin confessed he was gay. The others, Shura and Rin's older brothers, they learned it later. Or earlier, because apparently Shura had always knew. Anyway, so the demon Prince tried to reach out, but Renzo wasn't having any of it. It took a journey to Kyoto and a manhunt in the woods to finally catch him. It appeared the pink haired teenager was falling in love with Rin too, but didn't know what to do with his feelings. Because Renzo was convinced he was hetero. But maybe he was Rinsexual after all? Things got better for the them once they talked about it, kissed under the moon and became boyfriends.

Today, Rin and Renzo are 21 and moving together. It's a new step in their lives, and they feel more than ready for it.  
"Man, I'm glad most of my stuff is already here." chuckles the pink haired lad, jumping onto the sofa.  
They have decided the future Paladin's apartment would be their. Rin got the place for a cheap price, it's cozy and spacious. His boyfriend has already been spending a lot of time here anyway.  
"No shoes inside." recalls Rin, amused.  
Call him strict, but he has been raised in a church, and he takes pride on the cleanliness of his place. Renzo... Renzo on the other hand, is not thorough at all. But he knows when his boyfriend is in his right, so he put his shoes away.  
"It's pretty late." notes Rin. "Diner with a movie sounds alright to you?"  
"If you're cooking? Man that's more than what I ever dreamed of."  
Talk about overdramatic. With a smile, the dark haired lad heads to the kitchen. He has always loved cooking, thanks to Shiro. He's pretty good at it too. Their friends and family praise him for it, but when Renzo does, it's always more fulfilling. It's a quiet affair, his boyfriend must be napping or something. He overdoes it a bit, but it's a day to celebrate. One hour later, when he finally arrives in the living room with two trays full of food, Renzo is, indeed, sleeping. Rin giggles for himself. He has hoped the lad would've brought his last luggages in their bedroom and unpack a bit, but he knows that has been unlikely to happen. They will do it tomorrow anyway, since it's sunday. Rin lifts Renzo's shoulders, and slips on the couch, half lying, half seated. Then, he mechanically puts his boyfriend's head on his chest. He knows he's not asleep anymore, just pretending to be lazy.  
"Tell me you chose a movie at least?" he asks.  
Renzo waves, getting comfortable. He did chose then. His lids flutter and he grabs a spicy fried calamari.  
"I feel like a king when you cook." he says, his mouth already full. "It's so good. Hey, I should've move in earlier right?"  
Rin nods, switch the TV on, and begins the movie. It's a romantic one, cheesy but fine. Perfect for the night, because when it comes to action movies, they usually argue about the characters, the combats and all during hours. Maybe Rin cries a bit when the protagonist doesn't get the love of her life. Maybe Renzo falls asleep before the end. Surprisingly enough, they finish the whole diner, and the demon Prince supposes his boyfriend has overeaten, because it's certainly not thanks to him. His appetite is still big, but not really what it used to be. He ponders, waking up sleeping beauty to go to bed, or sleep here on the couch. But Renzo stretches, almost like a cat, and smiles.  
"I'm so stuffed, need the sleep to digest." he whispers. "But I'm sure we can do something else before."  
His eyes are full of lust, and Rin growls. Sure, they can do... something. Bed it is, then.

Rin wakes up to the noise of boxes being moved around. Renzo is generally up way before him, probably because he sleeps already a lot during the day. The demon Prince loves to sleep in, so that's not difficult to be fair. More often than not, the pink haired boy can't keep quiet for long, and his boyfriend knows he'll be roused by a loud commotion. Today is no exception, Renzo is rummaging through his boxes.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asks.  
"Sheesh, 'm looking for my red t-shirt, you know the one with the cute star in the middle. I can't find it tho."  
The dark haired lad sighs. He loves his dork. He loves him.  
"It's in the washer remember?" he says, and Renzo's eyes opened wide in realisation. "Did you have breakfast already?"  
"Nah. You know, I was going to dress before, but I wanted my t-shirt."  
The human exorcist smiles brightly, surrounded by his mess. He's cute. Stupid, but cute.  
"I'll cook something. You clean this up."  
"Sure!"  
After that, the morning routine finally starts. They share what Rin prepared while making plans for the day. Renzo compliments the food again, and really, that's not different than usual but the demon Prince is proud to hear it. They finally head to the bathroom to get ready. But strangely enough, Rin finds himself all over his boyfriend while he undresses.  
"You're extra cuddly today." laughs this one.  
"I'm just so happy you'll live with me." Rin replies.  
He isn't sure that's the truth. He just felt like touching as soon as he saw Renzo half-naked.  
"It could be more than cuddles if you behave." he whispers.

Living together is great. Nothing really changes between them, except they see more of each other. They adjust to the other fairly quickly, all things considered. They do a hunt of all the bugs inside the house the very first day though. Renzo is a lazy bum, he likes to stay inside and nap like a big cat. But he knows when he has to help, and he does his share of the chores. Rin loves naps too, and sometimes, they just sleep together in the middle of the day. Sometimes, he spaces out, and gets lost in thoughts. And sometimes, he's hyper and can't stay still. But he knows his boyfriend needs some quiet time, at least for a quick siesta here and there. In these times, the pink haired lad isn't bothered by noises or anything really, as long as he's left in peace. It happens generally after long and tiring days at work. Renzo needs an hour before he can be his usual self, all smiley and dorky. So Rin cooks in the meantime. It's a win for both of them, really. Work gets busy sometimes, and it's a relief when they are home together. Renzo leaves for a mission during three days once. Rin is still aiming for the Paladin's title, and everyone want a piece of him. But they manage, and overall, the cohabitation is a good thing. Sex, sex is what gets better. The dark haired lad doesn't understand why. At first, it's their post-diner session, where he finds himself adoring Renzo, hands roaming all over his body. But three weeks later, it's all the time. Rin is totally addicted to his boyfriend, and he can't get enough of him. The pink haired lad doesn't seem bothered by the extra-attention though, so they don't really address it. It's only at the end of the month that Rin pinpoints what is arousing him so much. This saturday morning, he wakes up lazily, glad there is no work.  
"Babe, I'm so hungry." he hears.  
Rin turns to watch Renzo, standing in front of him at the bottom of the bed. The demon Prince is used to his boyfriend, he's not a teenager who gets excited over nothing anymore. It had been a long time since he got a boner just by watching his lover. But here it is, a tiny belly, a tiny and graceful curve on the other's middle-section. And Rin is getting hard, he stares, mesmerized by the little, cute tummy of his boyfriend. It makes sense, in a way: he's cooking all their meals, never one to be timid on the portions, and Renzo is the one eating most of it. His lazy behavior surely doesn't help.  
"Like what you see?" asks playfully the pink haired lad.  
And yes, yes, oh yes Rin loves it. In an instant, he is squeezing his boyfriend in a tight embrace, his hands purposefully set on the added flesh. It feels soft, it feels amazing.  
"You could just say you want sex." laughs Renzo, clearly amused.  
"I want sex."  
He really wants sex.


	2. When Rin has a choice, he says soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one !  
> I hope you'll like it, and that I didn't do too many mistakes.  
> Thanks for the kudos and the comment!

Rin doesn't talk about his new found interest. It's not the weirdest kink to have, but he doesn't want Renzo to be appalled, self-conscious, or anything like that. He watches, fascinated, in love. And he imagines what it would be, if his boyfriend get a bit heavier, a bit softer. But he doesn't try to fatten him. He lets things happen on their own. Over the next month, Rin enjoys the view while Renzo gains a few more kilos. He sees his belly getting bigger and rounder. The fat there is squishy, making the human all the more huggable. His ass and hips take some curves as well. Nothing much, but Rin feels it, his hands squeezing Renzo's butt firmly when they have sex. The demon Prince is often wondering when his dork of a boyfriend will realize the change of his body. But maybe this one already knew?

"Hey babe, I think I'll go up a size." Renzo says one evening. "Going shopping tomorrow, you wanna tag along?"

Rin doesn't raise his head from his book. Mostly because he's flustered by these words, and that's very embarrassing. Also, his partner talk about is so causually... So he isn't in denial after all?

"Sure." he agrees, since a date is always nice.

"I'm clearly startin' to look overfed." his boyfriend continues.

There is a hint of worries in his tone, and finally, Rin decides to look up. The view is, to his humble opinion, perfect. Renzo is looking at him, one arm holding his red boxer while he scratches the back of his head with the other. He has a goofy smile, a bit timid. The future Paladin wants to jump his bones right now. He swallows, trying to remain calm.

"Is it a problem?" he asks, his composure perfect.

It takes more of him than he thought, because Renzo's tummy is jiggling while he moves, and that's alluring as hell. His boyfriend frowns.

"No? I mean, is it one to you?"

Rin snorts. No, it's not a problem at all. He wants it, he loves it. The pink haired boy looks at him, confused.

"You're beautiful." he explains. "And seriously, you're not looking fat at all."

Renzo's frowns deepen, and Rin realizes he might've said something wrong. He searches what to do, how to fix it, but his boyfriend smiles again.

"So it doesn't bother you?" he wonders. "Cuz I don't really want to follow a diet or something... If that's okay with you?"

The demon Prince gapes, surprised. Maybe Renzo just doesn't care about his weight gain at all. Maybe he knew, but never paid it any mind. And here he is, asking for Rin's sake. If Rin is okay with him being a tad chubby. How can he not be in love with this man? The choice is easy though, soft it is.

"I love you so fucking much." Rin growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an image of Renzo from this scene made by Verzisphere (the other, I keep for later :D).  
> Here is the link : https://twitter.com/verzisphere/status/1296043831876448256  
> Don't hesistate to check her twitter, she's very talented!


	3. What the others think about it

"Maybe you should watch what you're feeding this man."  
Rin glares, Yukio glares back. They're in the living room of the eldest's appartment with Shiemi, who, true to herself, frets and writhes while they look up and down at each other.  
"What do you mean?" the future Paladin asks.  
It's supposed to be a nice get together, a little bonding time. Renzo's at work for a mission, he left two days ago and Rin's not in the best mood. He thought seeing his little brother would help. Apparently, he has been mistaken.  
"You're a dunce, but not that stupid." Yukio admonishes him. "Your boyfriend's getting out of shape. He's already lazy, if you continue to feed him this much, he will ends up plump, or even obese."  
He has always been one to use big words out of nothing. Renzo is barely chubby at this point. And sure, Rin can see him filling out nicely, but out of shape and obese? Even he can't picture that happening.  
"I'm the one who classify and select missions for the japan exorcists." he retorts. "And Renzo is getting pretty good results lately. He ranked second after Bon in term of rate success. Doesn't sound out of shape to me."  
Yukio sighs. He's a stubborn bastard, he won't give up that easily.  
"Still, you should be careful. This dude won't notice what's going on, he's too oblivious of himself for that, but I know you care for him. Don't let him become more of a lazy slob than he already is."  
Relationship talks have always been an handful with Yukio. He dislikes Renzo, and doesn't hide it. He thinks their pink haired friend is too idler and little involved. But it's exactly what Rin wants and needs. Someone who doesn't meddle with his life, someone who's just there without nagging. He loves how Renzo's laid-back and he won't trade it for all the gold of the world. Still, the demon Prince has learnt it's better to let Yukio express his annoyance than reasoning with him. On this subject that is.  
"I think you two looks really happy." intervenes Shiemi. "You seems more relaxed since he's living with you."  
Yukio glance at her, and she smiles.  
"I guess she's right..." he mumbles.  
That girl really has him wrapped around her little finger, and Rin loves her for that.

Rin has a pretty good instinct for the things he cares about. It's a skill he developped during highschool, while fighting Illuminati, and even later. After he had lost Yukio, he had learnt to search for signs before the worst could happen. And tonight, he has a pretty bad feeling. It's a reception for the heroes who defeated Satan. All his friends are here, Shura aswell, and some older exorcists from Kyoto or the True Cross academy. Heck, even Samael is here! But that's not really what irks Rin. He glances at Renzo, who is near the buffet, loading their plates with food. He's hot in a suit. The tighness of the shirt around his belly makes him even hotter. It's pretty visible, how his tummy stands out. His ass has become a new obsession of Rin lately. It's round, plump, perfectly soft. But the future Paladin feels uneasy. Something isn't right. He scans the room swiftly. Yukio, Shiemi and Izumo are near the windows, talking. Samael and Shura are bickering like usual. Konekomaru is taking slow sips of his wine while Bon is ogling Renzo without a care in the world. Wait. Bon is ogling Renzo without a care in the world! Rin isn't questioning his boyfriend's faith, because he knows cheating would never ever cross his mind. But he's possessive, and the butt Suguro is staring at is his. The demon Prince has learnt some tricks thanks to his powers, so he growls, and conveys the sounds to Bon. This one jump, clearly surprised to be caught, and then scowl at him in return. They keep doing it until Renzo is back.  
"Here's your food babe." he says, and Rin reluctantly turn away from Suguro the idiot.  
"Thanks."  
"You know, it had been a while since we last saw all of them together." the pink haired exorcist resumes. "I got to talk to everyone again."  
It's more an event for Renzo than for Rin. As the future head of the exorcist in Japan, he did see all of their friends several times in the past month. Konekomaru is working as a strategist for him. Shiemi will probably become the head of their support teams. Yukio... Yukio is his assistant, so they really see enough of each other as it is. Izumo is the one he misses the most, but she keeps in touch, in her own ways. As for Bon... The Okumura and him are rivals, and they aim for the same position. They don't hate each other, they lived too much shit together to ever come to such stupid ends, but they're not as close as they used too either. Now, Rin starts to wonder if the reason is maybe more personal than he initially thought.  
"You're unusally quiet." comments Renzo.  
"Tired." the dark haired boy admits. "I'm preoccupied too. Hey, do you ever wondered if Bon could be attracted to you? With him being bi and all, you know? He was lookin' at you a moment ago..."  
No need to beat around the bush. The other looks at him, frowns, and then bursts into laughter.  
"Are you worried, kitty?"  
He looks around, but no one is looking at them. Then, he leans, deliberately settling himself half onto his boyfriend's lap. His belly's literally in Rin's hands, and he could just squeeze the flabby flesh if he wanted too. Renzo put his head on his shoulder and purr, or close enough. It's surprising.  
"Thinking about it is troublesome." he confesses. "He might has been into me when we started dating but he's definitely over it, alright?"  
"Alright."  
Rin has a pretty good instinct for the things he cares about. And his instinct tells him Suguro Ryuji is not, absolutely not over it. But he knows better than to insist. Besides, Renzo is half lying onto him, his mouth full of food and his tummy nicely close to his body. It rare for him to shows affection in public. It's a moment the half demon should appreciate. 

The party is close to an end when Bon and Konekomaru comes talk to them again. At first, it's the shorter boy who bides farewell while Suguro and Rin glare at each other.  
"You've gotten tubby Shima." finally remarks that Suguro bastard. "Maybe you should watch it."  
He pat Renzo's belly, making it jiggles. It's bloated, way bigger than when empty with all the food he consumed. The demon Prince notices he can see a slight piece of skin between the buttons of the shirt. But, as hot as it is, he needs to get his boyfriend out of this.  
"I've been indulging myself lately." mumbles Renzo.  
Clearly, he's uncomfortable. It's new to Rin, because he has never seen his lover especially self-conscious about his body.  
"Leave him be." he orders, quite agressively.  
Really, Bon and him are friends. They'll always be. They just can't get along for more than a few minutes, that's all.  
"Hey, calm down you idiot." Suguro retorts. "I wasn't implying it's a bad thing. It's looks good on you Shima."  
Again, he pats Renzo's tummy, this time even longer. The pink haired lad makes a face, and suddenly, Rin understands that's it. His boyfriend is not uncomfortable because of his weight, it's the touching thats bother him. But he has never been good at saying no to Bon. Education and all that shit.  
"I thought you were leaving." the Okumura grunts.  
"We are." agrees Konekomaru, thanks him for this. "See you both soon!"  
He grabs Bon by the sleeve, and drags him out of here. The couple don't move for a while. Rin is calming down, while Renzo seems lost in thoughts.  
"Thanks." the latter finally whispers. "And you were right, maybe he's still attracted to me..."  
"Better not think about it." Rin reassures him, because he knows his boyfriend will get a headache soon if they don't change of subject. "Why don't we go home and I can show you how much I love your body?"  
"That, I know you do." laughs Renzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Yukio doesn't really like Renzo at first, and it's a pain for Rin to deal with it. Sorry if you're a Yukio lover, because he'll be a bit annoying. For the moment at least.
> 
> And the kyoto trio... I thought it would be fun if Bon was interested in Renzo, and not Rin like it's more common to do. And apparently, he likes him plump too ;)


	4. Feed your man in winter

After that night at the reception, Rin realizes Renzo is maybe more aware of his fantasies than he lets on. Details here and there add up and it's too much to be coincidences. The pink haired exorcist always find a way to make his new, bigger girth visible. He was showing off in front of the mirror one morning, and Rin stared at him while he did these weird poses, clearly excited. Frequently, he compliments the food, and stuffs himself with moans of pleasure. This weekend, Rin has decided to face it, shyness be damned. He has cooked a pretty decent amount of home-made french fries, along with a chicken. The cramberries cake is still in the oven, but he calls Renzo. His boyfriend appears in the kitchen, and smiles. He's half-naked, and wears a loose short which barely hold around his hips. His love handles are quite visible that way: they're cute, soft, and Rin loves to pinch them in the morning or to tease during sex. His belly is the most huggable part of him, and the demon Prince finds his hands on it more often than not.  
"Eyes on my face, babe." chuckles Renzo.  
Rin looks up. His boyfriend's hair are unkempt, his eyes still sleepy. He has been napping, obviously.  
"You're handsome." the dark haired lad blurts out.  
The other giggles, clearly amused.  
"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." he says. "I get it that lunch is ready?"  
Renzo sits down, and his tummy sprawls slightly on his lap. Never before little rolls of fat have been so appealing to Rin.  
"Uh, you okay buddy? I don't mind you staring but..."  
"Can I feed you?"  
The cat's out of the bag before Rin even realizes it. He puts a hand on his mouth, suddenly nervous. He hasn't intended this conversation to go like this.  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
Renzo crosses his arms behind his head, relax onto his seat and looks at him. Of course he does. It's Renzo. The man he loves and whose body he's literally worshipping. So Rin sits aswell, and grab a fork. The scene is more intimate than he thought. He's feeding his boyfriend, fries, chicken, and then more fries. A western cuisine, because the pink haired lad enjoys them. He watches Renzo chew, swallow, and open his mouth. Their locks eyes often, and he sees desire, love, and satisfaction. So he keeps going. His left hand find the older boy's belly, and rubs it, slowly, lovingly. It's soft, even with the all the food already packed in there. It gets harder, bloated. The human exorcist doesn't complain, he even asks for the cake. Rin's just too entranced to say anything.  
When the last bite is gone through his lips, Renzo sighs, a deep, contented sigh. He's rubbing his taunt tummy too. It's big, swollen, beautiful. They share a glance again. Then, Rin kisses him. He mount him, stripping him down. He's hard as a rock, full of lust and pent up desire. He preps himself while he covers his lover's body in smooches. Renzo whines, but he doesn't move much, letting control to the demon Prince. When he's ready, this one ride his boyfriend fiercely. He loves him. He loves him so much. They come in a mess of moans, grunts and kisses.  
"Fuck..." pants Rin. "You're so handsome. I loved it so much."  
"Yeah."  
There is a moment of silent. Renzo burps, he looks blessed, all stuffed and satisfied. There is this little doubt though. That he's doing all that for Rin's sake. And this latter would hate himself if that's the only reason. He starts to worry, but his boyfriend whispers:  
"Me too."  
Never before he had been so happy to hear that.

The winter hits them hard this year. They mostly stay inside, even on the weekends. Today is even worst. Rin is getting restless from the inaction. As much as Renzo needs his quiet time, he needs something to do.  
"Babe."  
He's playing with Kuroo. The demon cat is chasing a ball he toss around. It's not much activity, but better than nothing. Diner is in too much time, and they had sex barely half an hour earlier. He can't really ask more yet.  
"Baaaabe!"  
It snows, the outside is covered by a white coat. Rin looks at the park nearby. He wants to go, but he guesses the frost will bite him in the ass. It's so bothersome. Nothing to do.  
"Baaaaaabe! Babe, babe, babe babe babe!"  
Renzo's whines finally get to him.  
"What it is?" he asks, rather sheepishly.  
He has been so lost in thought, he didn't hear his boyfriend at all. This latter is playing a video game, some sort of car race thingy, the kind Rin has never been good at. His t-shirt looks snug on him, showing the very bottom of his belly. He's sat legs crossed, and his love handles stand out. They'll need to go shopping soon. At least, they would be doing something.  
"I'm cold." complains Renzo, not looking away from the screen of their little tv.  
"That's winter for ya." replies Rin.  
"You can warm me." his boyfriend pleads.  
The future Paladin frowns. He's bored out of his mind, and he doesn't really want to be a living heater. But when exactly did he start to say no to Renzo?  
"Alright, but that's because it's you."  
So he crawls to his boyfriend's back, and put him in a tight embrace. His hands lie on the fat belly he can touch and squeeze and pat freely. He strokes it lovingly, and tweak the love handles that are so innocently offered to him. The pink haired lad is, indeed, freezing. He has always been cold, and his newly acquired plumpness doesn't change that.  
"You the best kitty." Renzo chuckles. "Still a bit cold though..."  
Rin sighs. He knows where they're getting at. The flames. Of course, he could use his power to keep them warm and cozy all day and night for a month. Easily. But he resents using this power of him outside of work. Still, he activates a little, hot blue fire, just enough to surround both of them.  
"Sorry I'm a big baby." whispers his boyfriend.  
"It's alright." Rin reassures him. "You have been a good boy today, you deserve it."  
He notices Kuroo has left the room. Good. His right hand goes a bit lower, near his boyfriend crotch.  
"Hey, you're trying to distract me now." Renzo grumbles.  
"Yeah? And what will you do about it?" Rin wonders, mocking.  
After all, they had sex more than half an hour ago. He's in his right to ask for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little attempt at smut.  
> I'll do more, even if I'm not sure I did well, I'm just writing what cross my mind tbh


	5. Rin also has a thing for tight clothes

Renzo is a quiet sleeper. Unlike Rin, who snores, talks and moves, he just lies in a position, and sleep. He's sprawled on his back, his head lifted by their many pillows. He's wearing a black and blue pullover that molds his padding perfectly. His boxers, entirely black, are a little tight around his hips. Rin knows, because he has been watching for the last ten minutes, hesitant. The day has been freezing and exhausting for both of them. A superior demon showed up, causing a ruckus in True Cross Academy. They took care of it, of course, but it had been a long process. The future Paladin has been doing paperworks since, and he came home only a few moments ago. Renzo needs the rest, it's a guarantee he will be in top form afterwards. In spite of himself, Rin gets closer to the bed, and gulps. He stares at the belly right in front of him. It moves sligthly with each breath his boyfriend takes. Slowly, with all the delicacy in the world, he grabs the pullover and rides it up to Renzo's chest. Now, the demon Prince can see his tummy in all its glory. Carefully, he pokes it. The fat jiggles slightly. It's so soft. The boxers really are too tight, and the pink haired lad's love handles must be sore from the pressure. There is a tiny red mark to prove it. Rin gets bolder, he kneels next to the bed and stokes the belly gently. The flesh is remarkably smooth. He's getting hard already, and he barely touched it yet. The Okumura starts to rub Renzo's side, fascinated by the wobbling it induce. He's so much in love with that man, even when he's deep asleep. For a while, he stays there, patting his boyfriend's cute belly adoringly. It arouses him, more than he wants to admit. He didn't thought he would be so much into a chubby Renzo. But here he is, captivated, in love. Rin stands up, and sits between his boyfriend's open legs. He has a better view here. The human exorcist is absolutely dazzling. His curves are perky, enticing. He looks better than he has ever looked. Even mentally, Rin knows Renzo is in a better place nowadays. His missions success rate has improved and his control of the dark flames got better. He really is in top condition. The demon Prince can't hold it anymore, he starts to knead the fat tummy, full of desire. The softness fascinates him, and he bites his lower lips to prevent a moan of pure pleasure to slip. He feels his boyfriend's breath get uneven.  
"Mmh, 'm trying to nap..." Renzo mumbles, groggy.  
His body is quicker to react at the attention. The growing tent in his boxers is clear sign of his interest.  
"Sorry. You're just so...so..." Rin fumbles. "Damn Renzo I just want you so bad."  
He's already grinding against his lover's ass, searching for entrance. His hands are squeezing, pressing, stroking. He kisses him, on the mouth, and then on his little scar, next to his eyes.  
"I want you." he repeats, and kisses him again. "Please Renzo."  
His boyfriend smiles, eyes barely open. But he answers to the affection with peaks of his owns. He spreads his legs, and presses his belly against Rin's crotch.  
"It's my nap time." he says nonetheless.  
The future Paladin looks at him and rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up." he orders.  
He takes control and undresses them both. He never stops the kisses, and goes for Renzo's neck, where his boyfriend is the most sensible. He hears him whines and giggles. His boyfriend's body temperature is high, and he's starting to grind back.  
"So?" Rin asks. "Still want to nap?"  
His lover cackles.  
"Nah..." he pants. "Don't feel like it anymore."

The kitchen is like Rin's own kingdom. He's at ease here, he's in charge. It's different from his job, because it's peaceful, familiar. He loves to cook for anyone, and for Renzo in particular. He's always improving his skills, always looking for new recipes to learn. Like the fries and the chicken, a lunch he won't forget anytime soon. It never gets boring. Today, he's going for a classic though. Sushi are easy to make for him. He's doing the gari right now. It's mostly waiting, so he plays with Kuroo in the meantime. The demon cat has become very independant, and he often wanders in Tokyo alone. But he always comes back to Rin. They like to wrestle among other things, but neither want to destroy the kitchen. So the Prince is just petting his friend, absent-mindedly watching his ginger marinate.  
"Your boyfriend got big." remarks Kuroo when he catches sight of Renzo in the living room.  
"I guess." laughs Rin.  
It's true. The pink haired human sports a hefty, sexy belly. His thighs are chunky, and his ass looks plump even from afar. The demon Prince has noticed the presence of two little man boobs lately. When he thinks about it, Renzo isn't really gaining weight anymore. He's just perfect the way he is. He's getting a bit heavier because it's close to christmas though. Not that Rin is complaining.  
"You cook too much for him." observes Kuroo.  
"I cook just the right amount." he counters.  
A lot yes, too much, far from it. He has come to understand he loved stuffing his boyfriend. They had tried it, a few weeks ago, and has been repeating the experience quite often. Renzo loves western food the most, so when Rin really wants to go all out, he picks one or two recipes and cooks for hours. To think he, the son of Satan, has both a kink for bellies and stuffing. But he's at peace with it, really. And Renzo is comfortable too.  
"Yukio says he's getting even more lazy than he already is." argues Kuroo.  
Rin is not sure it's an argument, but it feels like one. Does his cat, of all people, is siding with his brother on this one? It has always been a problem when it comes to Renzo anyway. The traitor, the Illuminati pawn, the good-for-nothing pervert. They don't realize he has grown out of this. They all grew.  
"I'm not saying Yukio's right." suddenly corrects Kuroo. "You're happy with him, it's what should matter."  
"We agree on that." Rin sighs, reassured.  
"You like him big." the cat continues.  
The demon Prince breathes heavily. He never knows what to say to this. A little part of himself still think it's weird. But it's Renzo they're talking about, and he loves Renzo, big or not. Speaking of the devil, his boyfriend enters in the kitchen. He's wearing this t-shirt, with a star in the middle. It doesn't fit in the slightest, it's up to his navel. Rin stares at the tummy. He loves him big and soft, alright.  
"He has zero fashion sense." snorts Kuroo.  
"Why are you wearing this?" he asks, more diplomat.  
Renzo seems surprised. He looks down at his attire, and smiles sheepishly.  
"I thought it would make a good crop top? Why? You don't like it?"  
The future Paladin growls. Kuroo gets it as his cue to leave. He slides through the windows.  
"Have fun." he teases playfully.  
But Rin doesn't listen to him. He goes to his boyfriend, and pins him on the wall.  
"I love the crop top." he assures. "And I'll show you how much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!  
> Reusing clothes is always a good thing ;)


	6. The Shima family

Rin feels his boyfriend's heartbeat in the palm of his hands. It's fast, stressed. Stress isn't good for Renzo, he gets all giddy and nauseous. One would think, after playing the spy for Illuminati, he would be quite used to it. But the future Paladin knows better. What his friend really wanted at the time was a purpose, something on his own, where he could feel alive. Now though, he's not sure how Renzo feels about living with him. But he seems happy, that's what matter. When he's not stressed that is. So Rin soothes him with little rubs over his belly, and little pats on the head. They're alone in a train towards Kyoto, where they'll meet the Shima family for Christmas's eve. Renzo is slouched on his seat, his pink hair at the level of his lover's shoulders. He leans on him, as if he wants to sleep, but Rin can almost see his little brain overthinking.  
"Wanna talk about what bothers you?" he asks.  
He already has his suspicions, and he's rarely wrong when it comes to Renzo, but it's better to let this one pace the conversation.  
"My family is exhausting." the human exorcist whimpers.  
"But that's not different from last year." Rin counters, amused.  
His boyfriend grunts. He tries to leans fowards. His big coat makes him looks like a fluffly ball. It's a wonder the demon Prince's keeping his cool, because that's too cute.  
"Do you think they'll say something?" Renzo whispers, uncertain.  
He might be laid back and often unfazed, he actually cares about what his relatives say of him. And of course, he's a bit afraid of their reactions when they'll see he got chubby. It's a pretty normal fear, and Rin finds it endearing.  
"They love you, and it'll be fine." he promises.  
There is no need for more reassurance. He has learnt that Renzo isn't complexed by his body. He really doesn't mind the padding. Heck, he might even likes it. It's the comments that scares him. But the future Paladin is sure it's for nothing. The Shima are way above that. 

And he's right. As soon as they arrive in Kyoto, Renzo's mother is fussing over them, about the journey and the cold. She doesn't say anything about her son's unmissable belly though. She doesn't even look at it for more than one second. At the house, it's noticed, but everything goes smoothly. Yaozo Shima congratulates both of them for their good results as exorcists. Gozo is absent, he's in his family-in-law for the vacations. The others siblings have different reactions, but no one is mean about it. The diner is comfortable, they laugh and they bicker. Renzo seems relaxed, and it's enough for Rin. It's a good family, he thinks.  
"You're letting him do whatever he wants, aren't you?"  
Surprised, the demon Prince turns to face Kinzo. The third Shima brother is a local celebrity thanks to his band. He's a good singer honestly. And they get along. His cheeks are a little flushed, he has a few too many drinks probably.  
"You can't hide it from me." he declares. "He's making you cook for him, that lazy Renzo! You shouldn't let him do! It's no surprise he got plump."  
Rin doesn't discern any negativity in the remark. Kinzo is genuinely worried that his little brother is bossing the son of Satan around. It sounds really silly.  
"No worries pal. It's okay." he affirms. "I don't mind cooking for him."  
"Don't let this klutz get too comfortable, alright?"  
Rin nods, amused. The blond looks proud of himself, as if he helped someone out. Better let him believe it. 

Half an hour later, they gather for one last speech from the head of the family. Then, everyone starts to head to bed. The demon Prince is looking for Renzo, intending to do the same, when Juzo asks him to follow him. They go to the gardens, it's chilly, but nothing compared to the cold of some weeks ago. In all honesty, Rin is a bit worried to be there. Last time the eldest of the Shima brother brought him outside for a little face to face, he threatened to kill him if Renzo ever got hurt. At the time, the Okumura hadn't realised that Juzo and his boyfriend were very close.  
"Am I scaring you that much?" Juzo asks mockingly. "Relax, it's christmas."  
Right. Last time, it was christmas too.  
"I talked with Renzo." the older man reveals. "You make him so happy. I'm glad."  
Rin suddenly finds his breath again. So they're not here for an improvised murder.  
"You're feeding him."  
He freezes. Did he hear that right? The demon Prince looks at Juzo, who looks back. He tries to find something to say. To explain. It's not a bad thing if they're both into it, right? And the older brother is one to talk, he has a good dad bod going on since the birth of his second daughter.  
"Hey Rin, seriously relax." Juzo laughs. "Mamushi is kinda the same? She has a thing for... that. We didn't plan it at first, I just put on weight while I was on paternity leave. Then, she told me she was into it, and she started to feed me more. Can't say it didn't feel a bit weird at first, but I'm happy the way I am."  
He pats his belly affectionately. Rin chuckles. He can't quite control it, all of it sounds funny to him. Renzo and Juzo really are brothers.  
"I... I loves him." he says. "And I'll always do things he agrees to. He never complained about the weight, or anything like that. I think he loves it?"  
Juzo smiles.  
"Good. It's a nice thing to love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juzo and Renzo are the closest, I'm not sure it's canon, but it sure is in my mind. And I figured Juzo could have a good dad bod because he's the one taking care of the kids, and it's less time on the field. Well, I like him ;)


	7. The Okumura's birthday

It's tradition for the Okumura brothers to spend their birthday together. Since it's so close to Christmas, they both went to the family of their lovers before, and now they are free to do whatever. Rin doesn't really mind if Shiemi and Renzo tag along during the whole day, but he knows how it might end. They tried, once, three years ago. But his boyfriend got tired of the hike they were doing, and he went to flirt with some girl. Of all the things he could've done... The future Paladin loves, deeply and completely loves, this idiot but that wasn't his best move. Yukio had been angry beyond belief, threatening to kill Renzo, and he kept saying this relationship had no chances to work. Thankfully, the pink haired lad is a bit smarter now than he was three years ago, and he's not showing much interest in girls anymore. Or not in front of Yukio at the very least, because he still reads porn magazines out of habit, and Rin understood a while back it shouldn't feel in danger because of that. This birthday though, the Okumura brothers are alone in the center of Tokyo. They don't have any goal in mind, they just wanders. It's fun, Yukio loosens up a bit and Rin gets nostalgic. The two see each other a lot at work, but it's different here. Their walk lead them to a park, and they admire the trees covered in snow. When they sit on a bench with coffee, Yukio declares:  
"I'll propose to Shiemi on New Year's eve."  
"Really?! That's awesome!" Rin shouts.  
He can't believe it! His little brother is gonna marry the best girl! He's suddenly estatic. There will be a big ceremony, he's sure. Oh, maybe he could cook for the event?! He's gonna cook, that's for sure!  
"Brother, you're making plans before she even say yes. I can see it." Yukio smiles.  
"There is no doubt she'll say yes!" the demon Prince retorts, excited. "Man she loves you since forever. Oh, you got a ring right? You totally gotta get a ring Yukio!"  
"I have one already, I'm not stupid."  
They grin at each other. Rin is so happy for them. According to him, they deserve the world.  
"Will you be my best man, brother?"  
"You think you have to ask?!" laughs the firstborn. "If I'm not your best man, I'm throwing a fit!"

The rest of the day goes even better. They're in a very good mood, and they make plans for the marriage. Turns out Rin will cook for it. He gets Yukio's promise. When they arrive in front of the first one place, they are smiling like two idiots, but who cares.  
"Shiemi will lose her mind." Rin assumes. "She might even faint so be sure you're in a safe place when you propose, okay?"  
"Sure. Don't worry, I planned everything twice already."  
Typical Yukio to be fair.  
"What about you?" asks the younger brother. "Are you gonna be serious with your relationship one day and find someone more suitable?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
He hadn't expected such a straight fowards allegation regarding his couple. They were talking marriage a few second ago damnit!  
"C'mon Rin. You aim to be the next Paladin. You're ambitious and hard-working, even I can see that. Shima? He's a nice boy, but he has zero motivation. Last time I went to his department at work, he was just slacking off and emptying a bento! He's just dragging you down."  
For a few seconds, the demon Prince gets actually angry. He doesn't like how Yukio is talking about his boyfriend at all. But he knows, he knows perfectly that yelling won't cut it. This isn't a disagreement they can settle by arguing.  
"Are we quarreling?" he asks, suddenly tired. "Do we really need to do this when the day has been nothing but good?"  
Yukio sighs. He's trying to make a point, alright. Rin knows he cares, and he wants only the best for his older brother. But he's wrong.  
"Look, I don't want to pressure you or anything." he explains. "I just think Shima is not the one for you. He's... He's not as involved as you are. You'll see it one day too. I'm sorry I ruined the day okay? I need to go, Shiemi is waiting for me at the restaurant. Because that's what a good girlfriend or boyfriend does, they invite you when it's your birthday."  
Rin wants, really wants to tell him off. It's true Renzo didn't invite him anywhere, but that's because he prefers intimacy when they celebrate birthdays. Anyway, arguing is not worth the trouble. So he bides Yukio farewell, and watches him leave.

Then, he enters his building, and climbs the stairs to his floor. When he opens the door, he's surprised by the smell. It's a perfume of rose, pretty nice. Astounded, he notices the whole place has been decorated. The hall is full of blue lamps and flowers. In the living room he finds a fortress of pillows, two bowls full of popcorn and a series of his favorite movies. In the kitchen, there is a big, gigantic even, cake. It's pink, and white, and red. There are candles everywhere, and a big banner with "happy birthday Rin" written on it. Even the bathroom has been decorated with roses. The demon Prince can't hide his surprise; all that for him? And where is Renzo? Not in the study either, the only place still intact. But that's probably because it's a mess. Finally, Rin goes to their bedroom, and here he is, the love of his life. The walls are illuminated by a rainbow of colors. There are petals all over the place and seriously, Rin wonders how they will clean all of that tomorrow. Renzo is on the bed, asleep. He probably didn't intend to, because there is two shirts next to him, plus one he half-buttoned. He wears a thong and the pants lies around on the floor. He's incredebly hot, if Rin must say. He's turned on his side, his two hands covering almost protectively his round belly. His well-rounded ass sticks out, and the thong makes it looks so, so soft. The dark haired exorcist is full of love and awe. He shakes his boyfriend fondly, effectively waking him up.  
"Rin?" Renzo surfaces slowly. "Dang, don't tell me I fell asleep?"  
He pouts, and that's the cutest thing on earth.  
"You did all that?" asks the demon Prince.  
"Yeah... 'm not sure the cake will be as good as yours though..." his boyfriend reveals. "I felt like this birthday needed to be special you know? Just a feeling or something... So I went all out!"  
He looks down for a sec.  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep... Sorry..."  
And seriously, the next person who says Renzo is not involved in this relationship, Rin is gonna tell them off. Because this man is really who he needs and wants. He holds the pink haired boy in his arms tightly.  
"It's perfect." he assures. "You're perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a softie :p


	8. Jealousy will play you tricks

Rin isn't the jealous type. He doesn't think so at least. So he didn't feel jealous at all when Renzo told him Bon had decided to come supervise him for the day. And if he's hidden under a desk in his boyfriend's office, it's out of genuine curiosity. He also wants to "supervise". The pink haired exorcist's unit doesn't have any mission today, so it'll be mostly boring paperworks. He knows Renzo tends to do little to nothing during these days: he always manages to let other people work for him. This malicious part of him never really changed. So it's the perfect plan. The desk is situated in a corner of the room, it doesn't have any purpose. The only other workspace is Renzo's, while his coworkers are all in different offices. Rin came early, and put some little demons all over the place. They're slimes, a pacific kind which swore an oath to him. Most of them only exist to be eaten anyway. And they're more than happy to spy with him. His hideout isn't ideal, it's cramped and dirty, but he'll manage. Renzo is already there aswell, looking at his computer. Anyone would believe he's working, but Rin is not that easily fooled. He must be watching some random video. The slime will convey the sounds for him, so he will know everything. The door suddenly opens.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
Bon must've ran here, because he sounds out of breath.  
"It's alright." assures Renzo. "I was just finishing a report! I looked at my schedule, and turn out I have nothing to do for the next hour!"  
Right. As if.   
"Shima, if you think I'll believe a single word you say, you're clearly mistaken. Start working. Now." orders their friend, and Rin can't help but snort. Discreetly.

They mostly stay silent for a while, and the future Paladin realize it's almost ten already. He's feeling a bit sore, but better than he thought. Thankfully, Yukio is away on a trip today, and he's on leave.  
"Are you and Rin okay?" asks Bon out of nowhere.  
The demon Prince hears some fuss, probably his boyfriend moving.  
"We're fine." this one answers. "Why?"  
"He's pretty focalised on his career at the moment." explains their friend. "And you must be bored at home right? That's why you're looking for some comfort."  
Rin frowns, like Renzo must be too. What is he trying to say? Wait... Does he believe the pink haired lad is eating his boredom away? The half-demon finds the thought amusing. His boyfriend is not eating to fight the stress or his loneliness. And seriously, what's up with all of them and his career? Sure, he has a goal, but he's not neglecting his partner for all that! Heck, he wouldn't be there if it was the case, doing supervising and all!  
"I told you, we're totally fine man." Renzo repeats. "It's cool between us. Sex is great."  
It's... It's so Renzo to blurt something like that without a care in the world. Bon is choking, probably embarrassed as hell. Rin is too, but it's also pretty funny and he loves his man.  
"Let's get back to work." their friend finally manages to say. "Break's over."

It lasts three hours. Honestly, the oldest Okumura is impressed, because Bon must be the only person on earth who can make Renzo work for so long. He knows his boyfriend must be exhausted, annoyed and muttering under his breath. When they'll be back at home, he'll complain, nap and complain some more. But still, that's a great performance. It's almost one pm when the pink haired's tummy rumbles noisily.  
"Alright, someone is hungry." laughs Bon. "Let's take a break for lunch."  
"Thanks god." whines Renzo. "I'm dying! It's too much work."  
Rin and Suguro snicker. Some things never change.  
"Speaking of, we'll have to move all these papers to eat." remarks the taller boy. "There's not enough place. Or you want to go to the common room?"   
"Nah. Take my place, I'll go right there."  
The demon Prince open his eyes wide, surprised. He hears steps, and the chair next to him is pulled back. Renzo's legs appears in front of him, and his boyfriend sits heavily. The view. The view troubles Rin. The fat thighs are so close to him, they looks so plump, so... soft. From his position, he sees most of his boyfriend's middle section. It's big, he knows that better than anyone. It looks great with the uniform. Wait a second. Is Renzo wearing too tight pants? They are digging into his flesh, it's obvious. And the jacket! The jacket looks incredibly snug.  
"Woah... That's what I call a bento." exclaims Bon, astounded by the size and the quality of it.  
"Yeah, Rin cooked it. Pretty neat right?"  
The pink haired lad's tone is proud, and it does things to the poor boy under his desk. The half-demon Prince doesn't know what to do. He squirm, trying to remain as quiet as possible. And he watches, oh he watches. He's mesmerized by his boyfriend's body, has been for a few months now. He sees the suble love handles, even through the military jacket. He mustn't touch. He must not.  
"Bon appetite." says joyfully Renzo.  
And he starts to eat. From below, it doesn't change anything. At first. Rin's eyes scrutinize his boyfriend's thighs. They are offending him somehow, since the pants are so slinky. He wants to claim them, to squeeze the fat here. But no, he can't. He's torn between his desire and his rationnality when it begins. Renzo's belly starts to grow. The size is increasing slowly while he stuffs himself with the large bento Rin has cooked himself. The future Paladin knows how much food it is. He has made him extra big today because Bon was coming. The tummy gets bloated and the jacket is barely holding it. But the worst, the worst are the pants. They're so cramped, they're about to burst open. Rin is entranced by the shows. He really, really wants to rub it now. Almost unconsciously, he raises a hand, but stops. No, he can't. Bad, bad Rin.  
"Burp! That hit the spot!" grins Renzo when he finishes.  
Discreetly, he opens his zipper, and the "spy" witnesses his belly taking the free space happily. Now, it's pure torture.  
"You know... I meant it when I said you looks nice like this." Bon whispers.  
It so quiet, Rin almost misses it. But it brings back a little logic in his perverted mind. That bastard, is he hitting on his boyfriend now?  
"I guess Rin will put you on diet soon." Suguro continues. "But I could... hum... feed you some if you want. Keep you all well fed and plump..."  
The demon Prince can't believe the man's guts. He's literally going for it, while himself has been waiting more than a month before he even suggested feeding Renzo! He's torn between burn the whole place down or just stay there and enjoy the view. Because remember, it's a really great view.  
"Don't worry." laughs his boyfriend and his whole body jiggles. "Rin is not gonna put me on diet anytime soon. And seriously, you should watch your tongue man. He's the jealous type."  
Yeah, maybe he is. But Rin has good reasons to... Wait. What did Renzo said yesterday? He asked for a big bento because Bon would be surpervising him the whole day. He asked for the food. He sat right there. He chose to wear a too tigh uniform, and pants that shouldn't be authorized for someone his size. He just said Rin was the jealous type. That little shit.  
"Are you really staying the whole day?" his boyfriend asks Bon. "I mean, you know I'm working my ass off. There is no need to watch over me right? And I feel like you're here for less... professional reasons anyway."  
Rin wonders how much is directed at their friend, and how much is directed at him.  
"You're right." mumbles dejectedly Suguro. "But you should listen to me dude. Rin's not gonna make you happy. His career goes first."  
He leaves right after, and Rin hears the door shut. Good riddance.  
"So, mister Paladin, reassured?"  
He realizes Renzo is watching him, looking smug.   
"You're mean." the dark haired boy laments. "For the record, I have a total faith in you. It's Bon I don't trust."  
His boyfriends smiles, but it looks downright sadistic.  
"Sure. Hey, you know where is the door. I have a bento to digest."  
"What? But..."  
"We're at work babe. What did you expect?"  
Not to be played by his boyfriend, for a starter. But Renzo is a trickster, and he deserves the win. For now. Tonight is another story, they both know it.  
"I love you." Rin says when he opens the door.  
His lover smiles, this time earnestly.  
"Love you too. See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun. I think Renzo is always playing with Rin, who is, let's admit it, a bit stupid ;)


	9. A one month separation

When it comes to siestas, Rin and Renzo relates on a spiritual level. It's a bit different, the former prefers long, relaxing time of sleep while the latter can rest for five minutes and be happy about it. But still, it's napping. This afternoon, they're both in bed. The pink haired lad is slumped on their numerous pillows, dozing. His boyfriend lies next to him, his head face-first into his belly. Rin likes this place. It's soft, softer than the pillows in his opinion. He likes to smooch the fat here, and plays with the love handles. But they're quiet for now, and he's almost sleeping. It's domestic, comfortable, excatly what he wants.  
"I don't wanna leave." whispers Renzo.  
The demon Prince raises his head. Barely, just enough to see his boyfriend's face. His fingers brush past this one's lower belly.  
"You'll escape the cold." he reasons. "They announced a pretty bad weather."  
It's not really a consolation. The human exorcist will go to Mexico for a month. It's the first step of his qualification as a Knight. Rin had been genuinely impressed when his partner had decided to pass a second certification after Aria. He's still a bit surprised, at times.   
"But I'll miss you." Renzo complains. "It'll be so busy, I'm not even sure we'll be able to do video calls."  
He ruffles the other's hair, then grabs him and tugs him close to his chest.  
"What will I do without my boyfriend?"  
"Work?" chuckles Rin. "Actually take the exam, nail it, and come back. Be awesome."  
He'll miss Renzo too. They haven't been separated for that long before. He knows it'll be hard, but he's sure they'll manage. However, the demon Prince wants to be sure of his lover's intention.  
"Being a Knight is what you want, right?" he asks. "Nobody is pressuring you to work more than you do? Because you're already doing an amazing job, you know that."  
Bon, and even Konekomaru are often saying he's wasting his talent. Yukio is pretty harsh too. But Rin has seen his boyfriend trains to master the dark flames. He has seen him work, and he's doing what he has to. Sure, he's not the most zealous or ambitious, but not everyone has to be.  
"It's complicated." responds Renzo.  
The future Paladin frowns. He can't accept that as an anwser. So he frees himself from the hug, and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead. Rin's hands grab his fat belly and knead it, but it's more a reflex than a conscious act.  
"What is?" he inquires.  
He keeps the contact, because he knows Renzo likes the intimacy. He's better at talking when they're close.  
"Kirigakure-chan said your chances to become the head of the japanese branch with Mephisto would be higher if your companion was a renowned exorcist too." the pink haired lad explains. "But it's not only because of her. It's me."  
Rin nods slowly. He's not happy with what he's hearing, but he doesn't want to draw any conclusion before his boyfriend is finished.  
"Well, it's true I want to be up to you." Renzo continues. "I really don't want to disappoint you. And uuuh, I know you won't ever ask anything from me, but I wanted to prove myself I can do something for my career by my own? Ugh babe, I don't know..."  
The demon Prince seize his boyfriend's cheeks, and forces him to look at him.  
"There is not a single time, and I mean not a single damn time, when you disappointed me." he claims.   
"I know." Renzo assures. "It's just... I feel kind of left behind lately? It never bothered me before, but everyone is doing these amazing things and I just... I'm just me."  
Now, since when is he thinking like that? Rin is startled, but he tries to not show it. It sounds almost out of character. It's true that his boyfriend is the only one who's still a meister with only one qualification. They all moved fowards. But it had never been a problem before. The future Paladin gulps. He understands what changed recently, and it scares him to talk about it. "I'm just me." his boyfriend said...   
"Is it because... Is it because you gained weight?" Rin asks timidely. "Do you feel out of shape?"  
He really hope he's wrong. But he doesn't know what their friends, or Renzo's coworkers, said about his chubbiness. Maybe, unlike the Shima family, they are giving him an hard time because of it? Yukio disapproves, that's for sure. Maybe the pink haired human is feeling fat, lazy and useless?! Rin is already panicking. He's thinking about diet, training regimen and sad, sad cooking of salads for the next two years so he doesn't realize right away that Renzo is laughing.  
"Babe, hey, what are you saying?" this latter asks. "My body has never been a problem for me. I'm happy with it, I swear."  
The demon Prince looks at him, bewildered.  
"You swear?"  
"Rin, kitty. If I want to lose weight, I'll say so okay? But really, I don't mind the belly. Feels kinda nice if you ask me. It's my career I was talking about. I just want some sort of change."  
It takes a little while for the dark haired demon to process the informations. He's playing with his boyfriend's love handles, unwittingly. He watches as this latter give his own belly a affectionate pat. It never had crossed Rin's mind, how hot it probably is to observe as Renzo is touching himself. An idea for later.  
"I'm in love with you." he blurts out. "And I'm proud of you."  
"Cheesy." his partner chortles, but he looks reassured too.  
Rin smiles. There is a time for words. Another for actions. He feels like now, he should show Renzo how much he loves him. They don't have much time after all.

Izumo Kamiki is traveling all around the country to seek potential exorcists. After the world discovered the existence of demons, it became the duty of the vatican to find and train everyone who could fight their ennemies. Now, the urgency is gone, but it's still their responsability. Izumo volunteered to be a scout in Japan as soon as she graduated. So it's no surprise that she doesn't see her friends often. Rin is lucky to have her this evening: she'll leave tomorrow for Osaka.  
"You look awful." she starts as a greeting, and he smiles.  
He likes her straightfoward behavior. Actually, he's a little depressed, but that's because the absence of Renzo really weights him down. The month is pratically over, and he can't wait. It has been too long since he last touched, hugged and loved his boyfriend.  
"Come inside." Izumo says.  
It's a cozy bar, warm with a lot of fragrance. They order food and drinks, and discuss work while they wait. And then, they talk about their friends. It's a way for Izumo to keep updated on everyone. She can't meet all of them everytime.   
"Bridesmaid to best man, I'm happy these two finally got engaged. It was about time."  
The demon Prince thinks it's a bit weird, because they're barely 21, but in the same time, she's not wrong. His brother is an idiot in love, and he should've noticed it way sooner.  
"I'm too. The marriage will be on the last week of spring. I'm looking fowards to seeing the rings and all."  
He'll probably cry. No, he'll cry, it's sure.  
"They're lucky. You and I won't have this chance. Not in Japan." Izumo laughs, a bit bitterly.  
She and Paku-chan are together since the second year of highschool. It's true the country won't let them marry their loved one. For now at least, and Rin likes to be optimist. His friend's relationship is very different from his anyway. They are not afraid of public display of affections. Renzo... Renzo has grown, a lot. He was in denial for a long time, convinced he was hetero. And then, he started to date Rin, and he learnt. But he's still very aware of the people. The future Paladin knows how much he values intimacy. So a marriage? It's not something very important to them at the moment.  
"You could always go to another country." he suggests nonetheless, because Izumo is interested, that much is clear. "It's easier for exorcist to find a job anywhere around the world."  
"You're right I guess. Paku wouldn't mind either." she answers. "But I won't make that decision on a whim."  
The main course is served on that note. They enjoy it in silent for a while. Rin looks at his food, and frowns. It's good, but he can only imagine what Renzo would say, and it irks him. He misses his boyfriend damnit! His senses writhes, and he realizes Izumo is looking at him with concern.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Well... There is no easy way to talk about it I guess. Bon told me Renzo and you were kinda on a break? Like, he left for a month because he felt lonely or something? Trust the dumbass to go half the world away and then complains you are too focused on your career and..."  
"We're not on a break." he cuts her, feeling annoyed by Bon, by his boyfriend's absence, and by the world. "Seriously, what is it with you all and my career? Renzo and I are perfectly happy. He decided to pass another qualification, and I encouraged him to do so. And I take care of him just fine!"  
Izumo is not fazed by his outburst, but she has the decency to look a little guilty.  
"Okay, I'm sorry I just assumed." she grumbles apologetically. "A lot of our peeps are worried about you. I don't know what Bon is thinking, but I know Renzo is not the easiest person to live with, and you're a dunce, but you're nice. You sure he's not taking advantage of you?"  
Rin sighs. They mean well, he has to repeat for himself. Minus Bon, they're genuinely worried about them. He just doesn't understand why. Well, he looks stressed, he hasn't been sleeping well lately and he's pretty sure he's burning things by inadvertance. But that's because he misses Renzo, not because this one is some sort of lazy manipulative freak or something!  
"His absence is harder than I thought." he explains. "But please, you have to understand we're really happy together. Renzo is... He's better than what most of you give him credit for!"  
The girl pouts.  
"I'm sorry." she says. "I'm not being a good friend right now. I know he's perfectly capable, and I'm sure you two are working well together. I trust you Rin. I shouldn't let what the others think get to me. It's just that... It still surprises me, at time. That you got together."  
Rin nods. She's not the only one who is surprised, so he doesn't blame her. At least, she's able to see them for what they're: an happy couple. His boyfriend... His boyfriend has grown so much since highschool. And he relates to that, because back in the days, the demon Prince thought his whole life was a mistake. That he shouldn't have been born. So he knows people can deeply and completely change.  
"How is he by the way? Is he surviving to Mexico?" Izumo asks.  
He smiles, and gets his phone. He recieved a photo an hour ago actually, so he shows her. He explains the work is hard, but the pink haired human manages. He's tired, but satisfied of himself.  
"You're right, he looks fine." she comments. "Healthier than what Yukio told me too. There is barely any fat here."  
Rin gawks. What did she just say? He looks at the picture closely. And damn, she's right. Renzo has slimmed down considerably. Oh no. That won't do it. The future Paladin growls, and his napkin's suddenly set on fire. He'll have to feed his poor boyfriend back to health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot in my story?! It's little tho :P


	10. Reunion

For Renzo's return, Rin has prepared many things. He cleaned every inch of their appartment, and took special care of the bugs. He cooked two home-made pizzas, a molten chocolate cake and an apple pie. He even prepped himself, because he wants his boyfriend to top and dominate him for their reunion. It's the opposite of what they do usually, but it happens from time to time. Especially when Renzo is feeling bossy. So Rin is more than ready for what's coming. Or so he thought. He receives a text pretty late at night: his boyfriend's here! He's a bit annoyed that this latter didn't tell him when his flight was supposed to land, but it's a minor problem. His lover is back! He opens the door and hurtles down the stairs.   
They meet in the hallway of their building. Renzo looks at him, and smiles weakly. He barely pecks Rin on the lips, and then falls alseep in his arms. The demon Prince is a bit startled at first. He checks his boyfriend's vitals signs out of reflex: everything seems fine. He's just dead asleep. The journey must've been exhausting. Too bad, but the fun will have to wait tomorrow. He drags him upstair. In these kinds of situation, the future Paladin is happy to have his super force. He doesn't have to wake-up his sleeping beauty to carry him all the way here. Once in the bedroom, Rin undresses them both, and make sure the sheets are warm and comfortable. Then, he puts his boyfriend to bed. Before joining him though, he takes a good look at his lover. His roots are showing, and they'll have to dye his hair soon. Rin examines his features, as if he had forgotten them. He does seems beat. Turns out the photo was amplifying the damage; Renzo's is thinner, but he's not thin. His curves are still there, they're just less pronounced. The demon Prince strokes him, on his chest first, then his belly and thighs. He's soft, so that's a good thing. Not soft enough, but it's okay. Rin will take care of him, and everything will return to normal. So he lies next to him, and decides tomorrow will be a great day.

The dark haired exorcist has to wait until noon before Renzo finally wakes up. It'll be lunch in bed he decides. While he learns all about the flight, and how boring it was, they bring the food prepared the day before in the bedroom. When eveything is in place, his boyfriend asks, a bit uncertain:   
"All that for me?"  
His tone makes Rin wary. Never before Renzo said he had too much food! What did they do to him in Mexico? The future Paladin is ready to go there and have a few words with the man in command if needed!  
"Thought you would do more..." mumbles the pink haired lad. "But nevermind, it's okay."  
Rin grunts, more than astounded. Does his boyfriend just complained about the lack of food?! He must've his eyes bigger than his belly, because there is no way he'll finish two pizzas and two desserts. Renzo just smirks, and oh, the audacity of a man! Rin is not one to back down from a challenge. And he's the winner either way, because his lover will end up stuffed. So he take a slice of his pizza, and shove it to the awaiting mouth almost agressively.  
"I think you're all big talk." he affirms.  
The demon's assertiveness doesn't weaken when the first pizza is gone. His boyfriend's belly looks already heavier, and he's pretty sure he'll struggle soon enough.  
"Stop being smug and feed me the second one." orders Renzo.  
He's bossy, alright. Perfect for what is planned after. Rin knew it would be like that. He cuts the pizza, and presents the first slice. They settle for a slow pace. It gives the younger lad time to watches and appreciates the effect of the stuffing. His partner's middle section is rounding up nicely. Since he's completely naked, his other reactions are shown aswell. Looks like someone missed the food of the chef. Rin doesn't realize right away that he has fed his man the whole pizza. He's impressed, but not worried. Renzo is aroused, sure, but very bloated. He's rubbing his belly carefully. He lies down a bit on the pillows and catches his breath.  
"What's next?" he demands with conviction, albeit Rin hears a hint of panic.  
The demon's Prince is not one to brag. Nah, he totally is. So he smiles mockingly and takes the apple pie.  
"If you can handle it..."  
He continues to feed his boyfriend. At this point, he's horny too. There is an overfed belly right there, asking for rubs. It's making little, uncomfortable noises. But he's also fascinated by the other sounds he hears. The human is panting, and he lets slip a little belch when he finishes the pie. He looks soft, and stuffed, and content, and Rin has missed him dearly. His dick throb by anticipation. He's moving for them to finally have sex, but his lover stops him.  
"The cake..." he asks.  
"Really?"  
Renzo glares at him.  
"Gimme the cake or 'm going back to Mexico." he orders.  
Who is Rin to deny him uh? So the cake he gives. It's thick, creamy, perfect. And so much for his pride, because his boyfriend devours it. The future Paladin is astonished at the rate it disappears. Renzo's face is smeared with chocolate, but he looks so fulfilled, it's too much. Rin kisses him, lick his cheeks and lips.  
"Welcome back." he whispers. "I want you to make me scream please."  
"Burp... Will do..."  
They exchange position. The dark haired boy is finally rubbing his lover's belly, and he smooches him in the neck. Renzo is trying to get comfortable. His bloated tummy his brushing past Rin's cock, and that's the hottest thing ever. He's quick to enter, they're way too horny for more foreplay. He thrusts his dick in his lover's ass laboriously.  
"I feel... ufff... So heavy babe..." he pants.  
"You're great. Yeah, there... Fuck Renzo, go right there!"  
Rin screams after a few jagged lunges. He comes so fast, his semence gets all over them. He feels his boyfriend inside him, getting faster by the second. Suddenly, with a grunt, the pink haired lad cums too.  
"Babe.. I'm... burp... Missed you so much. Felt so alone without you."  
The half-demon hugs him tightly.  
"You're not the only one." he assures. "You're not the only one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for their reunion  
> I keep having dumb ideas about them, so it'll continue x)


	11. Preparation for the knight exam

Studies and Renzo are not going well together. He has a theoretical exam coming soon for his qualification as a Knight. Rin would've help, since he's a Knight himself, but he's even less a diligent student than his boyfriend.  
"Theory is boring." the pink haired boy whines to his older brother.  
They are on a video call, since Juzo is also a Knight, and he can tutor. They're "working" in the living room. Renzo is lying on his back onto the couch, belly bare because his shirt is falling on his chest. His head is upside down while he looks spitefully at his screen. As if his phone what the problem here.  
"You're almost done." Juzo scolds him. "Only two pages left."  
"Nii-san, you're no fun."  
Rin? Rin is supposed to be in the study, planning the future missions of his men for Mephisto. But he's just watching his boyfriend clowning around. This one reajusts his position, putting his legs above the back of the couch. He looks ridiculous.  
"Hehe, bet you are not that flexible Nii-san." the pink haired lad mocks proudly.  
He'll be the death of the famous demon Prince one day.  
"You'll fall." Juzo tells him, not sounding impressed at all.  
It's true. Renzo doesn't hold more than five minute, and then he collapse heavily. His belly wiggles as he moves to sit more properly. Rin is hard, and in love, and fascinated. He should stop and get back to work, seriously. But how can he, when his boyfriend tug his shirt to cover his paunch, and fails miserably? Truth is, he has gained a fair amount of weight since he's back from Mexico. Maybe he's not as big as he was before, but he should be soon. The future Paladin has taken care of it. He wants his man well-fed. So yeah, the t-shirt with a star is not a crop top yet, but doesn't fit either.  
"Say Juzo-nii-san, aren't you hungry?" Renzo asks. "I'm hungry."  
It demands all his willpower for Rin to not get to his feet and rush the kitchen to fix his lover a snack. He's deep in it, uh?  
"Don't complain when you'll end up fat." answer the eldest Shima sternly.  
"There is no way I'll ever be bigger than you! Just admit you wants a snack too."  
Rin snickers. He's happy, because it's not often his boyfriend is speaking so openly about his chubbiness. His brother and him relate pretty well on that.  
"Okay, I could eat." grunts Juzo. "There, happy? Now, we really should get back to work."  
"Hmm, how does cookies sounds to you?" Renzo inquires. "I've a craving for cookies now."  
The demon Prince is pretty sure he hears "delicious" comes up from the screen, but he could've imagined it. It's quickly forgotten though, because his boyfriend is looking straight at him. He dares make the puppy eyes. His lips mimics the word cookie, and he pats his belly in circle to emphasize his needs. Rin stares as the fat shakes, and damn, he should've closed that door. Now he's doomed. So he stands up, goes to the kitchen and checks the shelves. Of course they have cookies, Renzo knows what he wants. He take the whole stack and brings them in the living room.  
"Aww, look Nii-san!" shouts his lover. "Rin brought me cookies! He's reading my mind!"  
Immediatly, he shoves one into his greedy mouth. Rin swallows, and retreats to the study. He's so weak.  
"Okay, you got your food." Juzo mumbles. "Can we at last get back to the theoric knowledge of Knights?"  
"Don't be a sore loser." teases his younger brother. "You're just jealous I got the boyfriend with cookies."  
"You're not the one who will be stuffing his face with a full pot of paella tonight." retorts the other, annoyed.  
They start to bicker about who will be fed the most and Rin decides it's time to close his door. Or he'll never finish his work, and he'll get an earful from Mephisto. Two Shima brothers are too much for him anyway.

Rin doesn't get angry easily. He just doesn't. But he has a few buttons nobody should push too much. Like Yukio. No one is allowed to talk roughly of his brother. Like Renzo aswell. He already hates when their friends are treating him like a lazy, traitorous slob. So when it's a random stranger, someone they never met before, and will never see again? He loathes it with a passion.  
"Babe, it's alright." his boyfriend murmurs.  
His arms wrap around Rin, and he presses him against his soft body. It does little to appease the demon Prince though. It's a stupid exam. His lover is just trying to become a Knight. So why did this examiner opened her big mouth?!  
"You are that traitor." she said. "So not only you came back crawling and begging us to take you back, but now you tries to cheat the system to have the time of your life? What a fatass you are."  
Rin realizes he's warming up, his flames are bound to appear soon, and he breathes deeply to keep them at bay. He usually has perfect control but god he's so angry. Who does she think she is?! It didn't happen like that. Renzo was working for both Illuminati and Mephisto! And he helped big time!  
"Babe c'mon." his boyfriend insists. "It's no big deal."  
He's rubbing his back, in a vain hope to soothe him. But that's what infuriates the future Paladin the most. Why is his partner so unfazed? It's a quality, he guesses but damn! The pink haired boy should've been yelling at her! Why didn't he burn her with his dark flames.  
"What are you gonna do once you're a Knight?" she had asked. "Just lazing around, get obese and cost us money?"  
Really?! What a scum. Sure, Rin shouldn't have heard that. He isn't an examiner, and he has no authorization to spy on the test, nor the interview. But he had a feeling you know? His instinct is never wrong!  
"Go back stuff your gut in whatever dump you're living." she had concluded. "You'll never become a Knight. Not on my watch, traitor."  
Rin has lost it after that. He stormed into the room and gave her a piece of his mind. If Mephisto hadn't appeared right away, he might have done something he would regret. Still, at least his boyfriend had been allowed to retake the interview with a less dumb examiner. And of course, he nailed it.  
"Babe, you're literally giving off steam." Renzo whispers. "Please don't burn me?"  
It has the merit to make the half-demon smile. He evens his breathing slowly, and rubs his lover's belly affectionately. It calms him, to feel the softness here.  
"Why aren't you mad?" he grumbles. "She's an ass."  
"Don't know her. Won't see her again. Don't care." resumes quickly his boyfriend.  
This man is better than he is. Rin still finds it a bit weird, to be so unbothered. He understands nonetheless. They get more comfortable on the bed. It's nap time, but neither really want to sleep. Suddenly, Renzo takes his boyfriend's left hand in his, and slides it under his shirt. He makes it poke the fat here, slowly.  
"I'm a bit angry at you." he mumbles. "I mean, it's kinda hot when you're trying to defend me and all, but do you really think I'm so weak minded that I need you to spy during an exam?"  
The demon Prince grunts. Damnit, he hoped they would not talk about that.  
"It's not what you think." he reveals. "Somebody said Bon would be the examiner. I wanted to make sure he doesn't try anything funny. I had a feeling something bad would happen anyway. And I've a good instinct, you know that."  
He tries to take control of his left hand, but his lover doesn't let him. Instead, he makes circle all over his tummy, and makes it jiggles. It's really alluring, and the younger boy isn't sure where they are going at. Finally, his boyfriend shrugs.  
"I trust you Rin, so let's no dwell on this."  
They remains silent for a while. The future Paladin just watches as his own hand moves under the shirt. He feels it play with Renzo's navel. Then, it goes back to his soft stomach, and starts to make circles. He's getting hard, and he's not in command, and it worries him a little. A bossy but predictable Renzo, he can manage, but a bossy and mischievous one? He's not sure.  
"I'm also a bit sad." confides the human. "I don't care if an old hag bad-mouth me, but you do. Seeing you so worked up, I think maybe I should've tell her something."  
The dark haired lad let out a shaky exhale. The softness of his boyfriend's belly is turning him crazy. And god, this man's so considerate.  
"Nah. I'm the one who overreacted." he contradicts. "If you don't feel attacked by what she says, I shouldn't be either. I just... Calling you a traitor and a fatass..."  
"It's true I'm pretty fat." chuckles Renzo. "But eh, playing with my tum seems to calm you."  
He let go of the other's hand.  
"So why don't you play all you want while I nap?" he suggests.  
Rin fucking loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we following a plot? I don't know, it almost feels like it.  
> Anyway, have more Rin and Renzo content, because I still love them! Oh, and Juzo is back, because who doesn't like a **big** brother? ;)


	12. A slacker with a bad karma. Or is it a good one?

The True Cross hospital is in utter chaos. Nurses and doctors are running everywhere to attend the numerous patients coming their way. There are some serious injuries. It reminds Rin of the war, of Satan and Illuminati. He doesn't like it.  
"Chamber 325." tells him the lady at the reception desk.  
He thanks her, and heads towards the stairs. The situation is different from the war though. Three superiors demons has been summoned by a crazy old man. The exorcist teams negociated with two of them, who left for Gehenna willingly. One caused a ruckus, but got stopped eventually. A group caught the perpretator. It caused a lot of material damage, and a lot of peeps got hurt in the process. Rin arrives at the 3rd floor and breathes. When Renzo called him and told him he was at the hospital as if it was some sort of joke, he hadn't been pleased. But if his lover's well enough to call and goof around, the future Paladin supposes it's not serious. Finally, he's in front of chamber 325. A doctor notices him and bows slightly.  
"Sir. What are you doing here?"  
It still surprises him, how people adress him with respect now. He's in a position of power, right hand of Mephisto and all, but woah.  
"I'm checking on the wounded." he claims. "What's up with this one?"  
Rin doesn't specify they're a couple. It's not a secret, but not common knowledge either. He knows Renzo can get incomfortable when they're out of their intimacy sphere.   
"Your friend has a minor concussion." the doctor explains. "He'll have to rest and sleep for a few days. He didn't seem too unhappy with that."  
She smiles amusingly, and the exorcist guesses she must know them by a way or another. At least she knows they're friends.  
"You can go see him." she concludes before leaving to meet another patient.  
He doesn't need to be told twice. He enters and locks discreetly the door behind him. The room smells of deodorant and alcohol. It's a single one, with a bed, a tv, a chair and a tiny bathroom. Renzo is comfortably laying, his head lifted by a big pillow. He has a bandage around his skull, but otherwise he looks fine.  
"Yo babe." he smiles. "Glad you're here. We need to write my will."  
Rin rolls his eyes.  
"Don't joke with that." he chides him. "It's not funny."  
He kisses him, and fondles his belly lovingly.   
"What did you do big boy?"  
Renzo chuckles. He invites his boyfriend to join him on the bed, and they cuddle some more. The dark haired exorcist makes sure he has a firm grip on the other's body. He squeezes his fat belly, his love handles, his thighs. He hasn't been too worried, but he wants to feel the softness of his lover. Be sure he's still here in one piece. They're in a public hospital, but no one should disturbs them anytime soon. So they can snuggle all they want.  
"You must've heard, but I defeated that one demon?" relates Renzo. "Two agreed to go back to Gehenna, the other wanted, and I quote, to destroy the universe and become the last living creature. I exorcised this big dude."  
It's true. Rin has heard about it. He was supervising the whole incident with Bon and Yukio.  
"So it hurts you?" he assumes.   
He leaves little pecks on his boyfriend's round cheeks. Then, he nibbles his ears, which makes his partner jiggles. Renzo's ticklish and all the touching is starting to have an effect. He whines and cackles, and it's the best sounds ever.   
"The demon didn't." he reveals. "I beat it unscratched."  
Rin stops, and looks at him. He's not kidding.   
"Then what?"  
He's curious now. His boyfriend smiles, and offers his neck, so the demon Prince go for it. He's sure to leave an hickey, but Renzo asked for it. This one tries to hold his moans, and bite his lower lips. But he's always been sensitive here, and he can't really control himself. They move in sync, their bodies trying to find even more closeness.  
"I... You know we're supposed to fill reports after our missions." the pink haired lad explains. "So I was searching inspiration in a park nearby like the good worker I am, and a branch fell on me."  
Rin's getting lower, near his boyfriend's chest with his tongue, when he processes what he just heard. He can't help but bursts out laughing. Renzo beat a superior demon alone without a scratch. Then he managed to hurt himself while he tried to slack off?! Their eyes meet, and he's reassured, and amused, and he loves this man. Teasing, he grinds their hardening cocks together. His hands are brushing against the human's lower belly lovingly.  
"Why didn't you see the branch?" he asks.  
His boyfriend groans. He tries to take initiative with his hands to jerk them off, but Rin growls, so he pulls them out.  
"Babe..." he whines. "We're at the public hospital..."  
Funny he worries about that now. The demon Prince squeeze his belly a bit harder, and bite his neck. It's enough to make Renzo loses control of himself. He squirms and moans louder.  
"Why didn't you see the branch?" Rin repeats with authority. "The door is closed by the way."  
"I... aaah... Rin... I fell... aah... I kind of fell asleep." the pink haired exorcist finally confesses, flustered by all the touching.  
At this point, the future Paladin is impressed his lover managed to form a whole sentence. This one has been a bad boy. He's so strong, he defeated a superior demon alone. And he's so lazy, he hurt himself while napping instead of doing his report. Typical Renzo. Rin decides he'll play a bit more. It's deserved. So he unzips his pants, and lower his boxers to free his dick. He does the same for his boyfriend, and starts to jerk them off, but awfully slowly. He kisses his partner's neck, and licks it, up and down and again. His free hand's still on the fat belly, and he kneads it fiercely.  
"You made me worry." he grunts. "There were three demons, a lot of people involved, and you made me come at the hospital because you're a damn slacker."  
Renzo cries. His hands are grasping the bedsheet strongly.  
"Aaaah... 'm.... 'm sorry Rin..." he sobs. "Please.... 'm sorry..."  
The dark haired boy suddenly speeds up. He got what he wanted.  
"You... You've been a bad boy." he growls.  
They come shortly after. It's a mess of moans, grunts and sweat. Rin kisses his lover.  
"It's alright though." he says. "I forgive you."  
Renzo closes his eyes. He's covered in cum, panting and a bit dizzy. But he has the audacity to smile.  
"I should get hurt more often if that's how it ends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure Rin has understood the purpose of a punishment... Because with something like this, his slacker of a boyfriend won't mind going back to the hospital, I'm sure


	13. Shiemi, this goddess

"I'm always happy to spend time with you, but can you tell me what's going on?" Shiemi asks politely.  
She's an angel fallen from above. She's kind, sweet, understanding... And she's not so timid anymore. Rin, Rin considers her his bestfriend. And he could really use her help right now. They're in his kitchen, and it's messy, it's dirty, it's so not him, she must've understood immediately something wasn't right.  
"It's an emergency." he explains to her while he searches one single clean pan. "Hey, can you pass me the chocolate cream next to you?"  
The petite blonde glance at the pot, grimace, and focus her attention on him. She smells like flower, a great fragrance in opposition with all the nasty odors coming from the oven and the greasy plates.  
"What kind of emergency are we dealing with?" she inquires diplomatically.  
Rin look at her, desesperate. It's normal she's curious, he guesses. He called her out of nowhere at 8 pm. She must've been spending some quality time with Yukio. And now she's here, in the middle of a chaotic kitchen. And it's really out of character, because the kitchen is his turf.  
"I kinda annoyed Renzo and he's sulking." the future Paladin reveals. "The chocolate cream please?"  
"Rin, it's burnt." Shiemi says.  
He froze. Damnit. If the chocolate won't do, what is he supposed to do?! He frantically moves around, and his tail shakes. He knocks some plates on the floor. Fuck! It's the scorched potatoes! Another dish he miserably failed. His friend grabs him by the shoulder, and force him to calm down.  
"Okay, let's breath together." she smiles, and he smiles too, but the heart isn't here. "One, two, three, inhale, one, two, three, exhale..."  
They do it for a while, and the half-demon gets better. He wasn't really doing a panic attack, but he definitely was panicking.  
"Now, can you tell me what happened between you two?" Shiemi asks.  
He nods. He owns her that much.  
"I came back from work, like usual, and Renzo was chillin' in bed." he explains. "And he was reading a magazine. A gay porn magazine."  
The blonde girl stares at him, and he isn't sure she has heard him right.  
"It was men!" he insists. "Naked men, men flexing their muscles, men showing their butts, men!!!"  
"Shima-kun is gay right? So where's the problem?"  
Rin gapes, astounded. He's impressed, because Shiemi is the prudest person he knows and she doesn't look remotely fazed by the facts they are talking about porn magazines. Also he's thankful, because she's the only one who say Renzo is gay. Which is true, he's gay with a passion for naked women, but it's not a sexual attraction. The dark haired lad himself took a while to understand, and Shiemi just accepts it naturally. Still, this is a big deal, and she must realize that.  
"He has never shown any interest for gay porn before." he claims. "So why now?"  
Shiemi, this goddess, smiles to him. She takes him by the hand, and sits him on a chair. He lets her do, because he's too panicked on his own.  
"Okay, let's say it's unusual." she decides. "How did you react?"  
Rin stares.  
"Uh... I asked him if I wasn't enough for him?"  
His bestfriend nods, encouraging him to continue.  
"And uh... I told him I'm better than these fake men he's looking at, and I can flex as much..."  
Oh gosh, he feels ridiculous. Shiemi pinches her nose, and he can tell she doing her best to remain calm.  
"And what Shima-kun replied?"  
"That I could read porn about tubby boys if I wanted to, and if he needed me to flex, he would ask."  
The blonde girl smiles.  
"And what makes you think he's mad?"  
Rin scratches the back of his head. Disputes with Renzo are complicated. Very rare, but when it happens, he's often at lost about what he should do. His boyfriend doesn't yell, he doesn't hit or anything. He says that's okay, and then, he gives the cold shoulder. And if he's really pissed, he becomes malicious, but not in a kind or sexy way. The two or three times it happened, Rin has always managed to be forgiven with apologies, gifts and cuddles.  
"Well, I told him I don't want to read gay porn because I want him." the future Paladin explains. "And he told me 'okay'. That's his trademark to say 'you're annoying me, get out of here'!"  
Shiemi nods again. She's the best, Rin loves her dearly. The others would be laughing now. But again, she's a goddess.  
"I think I get it now." she says. "So you're trying to cook something as a peace offering?"  
"Yeah."  
He has no idea what, though. He has tried a lot of things, but failed most because it wasn't perfect. Now, his kitchen is a nightmare.  
"It's a great idea!" Shiemi shouts happily. "I can help! Shima-kun loves when you're cooking for him, he told me so."  
Rin beams at her. He feels suddenly remotived. She might be his only friend who doesn't talk about Renzo's plumpness. And he thanks her for that too. They start by cleaning the dishes, and the workspace. Then, they cook. And this time, the half-demon succeeds. He prepares a marinated chicken, a bunch of veggies with their sauces, asweel as a chocolate mousse and home made ice cream.  
"I hope it'll please him." he whispers.  
"Say, aren't you a little insecure?" asks Shiemi.  
Insecure? Rin, the demon Prince? He's handsome, he's cute, he's a damn good cook and an awesome boyfriend. He's not insecure. What if these fake men are super athletic and tall and well endowed? He's all the same.  
"You're feeling insecure." she concludes.  
He wants to deny but... It really sounded as if he was insecure. He loves Renzo. And his body? He's worshipping that soft body! And maybe he's not sure his boyfriend feels the same about him? It's absurd, because he knows his partner adores him, but it makes sense. In a way.  
"Rin... Shima-kun would be an idiot if he thinks he can find better than you." Shiemi affirms. "You're a perfect catch. Also..."  
"What?"  
"I'm the one who gave him the magazine?"  
The future Paladin growls. He doesn't control it, it just slip. What. The. Hell? His boyfriend is reading gay porn magazine that his own bestfriend supplied? Shiemi is flushed, and she looks everywhere but at him when she explains.  
"I... I'm sorry... I just thought it could interest him!... But he told me he doesn't care about gay porn because he's sleeping with the best of the best! Something about him being Rinsexual? I swear!"  
It's reassuring to hear that, but also a bit surprising. Why is Renzo reading that stuff if he doesn't care? Rin doesn't blame Shiemi though. She meant well and she helped him big time right now.  
"Speaking of..." this one murmurs. "Where is Shima-kun?"  
"In the bedroom."  
"You mean the bedroom which door is open and from where he must've listened to everything we said?"  
They both turn their head towards it. They hears a muffled noise, and Renzo snorts.  
"All I wanted was for my babe to cook me a large diner and feed me until I'm all stuffed and full." he laughs. "But I've been starving for hours now. You two are unbelievable."  
That little shit. But Rin is a good loser, and his boyfriend played his cards well. So he bides Shiemi farewell, thanks her for her help and time, and then he goes feed the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Shiemi is an awesome friend, and Rin must worship her.  
> That's it.


	14. Valentine's day

Valentine's day is drawing near but Rin has too much work to do to enjoy it. He usually offers to his lover chocolates at both events, now and White day. However, there is a rise in incidents between demons and humans lately. It gives him a lot of paperworks to do. There are reports to fill, files to classify and missions to assign. Mephisto isn't helping either, the older demon is taking advantage of him. The dark haired lad knows it, but he aims for the Paladin's title, so he doesn't mind. Yukio, in the other hand, is here. It's impressive, how he manages to do all his chores for the day, and even more. Apparently, he and Shiemi already planned Valentine's day, and Rin's a little jealous of their efficiency. Today, they're making an assessment of a rescue that happened a few days ago. It wasn't pretty, the demon took an orphanage hostage. They note a few injured with regret, and the building has been destroyed.  
"You are dead-tired." the younger Okumura remarks. "I hope Shima isn't giving you a hard time at home? Is he doing anything at all? I know he can be quite the slacker. Tell me you're not the one who cook?"  
Rin glances at him. Yukio has shadows under his eyes, he's stooped and his movements are slow and unfocused. The older brother is not better, he supposes. He overlooks the fact they're working on injured people and wonders, why they must do that now? Yukio dislikes Renzo with a passion, and it's getting old. It's so annoying! The half-demon realizes his boyfriend never speaks about it though. It's worst, they're a couple, but they don't talk about Yukio at all. And surely, it's because the pink haired lad doesn't want to enter these perilous waters.   
"What is it with you and my boyfriend? I feel like I need to choose between you and him." Rin reproaches curtly.  
His brother lifts his eyebrows, barely affected by the growing anger of the other.  
"Shima worked for Illuminati, and put us in a precarious situation. He's indolent, stupid and childish. The real question is, what do you see in him?"  
The half-demon's patience is running short. He's pissed, and he doesn't want to explain the obvious.  
"Yukio, you're not obliged to like him." he sighs. "But do you realize you don't know him? It's the Renzo from four years ago you're describing, and even then, he wasn't that bad. We changed a lot, so why not him? He makes me really happy, can't you give him credit for that?"  
When he finishes, he catches his breath. He could argue and argue for hours about everything that had been said. No, Renzo is not that lazy, and he does his fair share of the chores. More important, he takes care of Rin's mental health. No, he's not that stupid, and can be actually really perceptive. And sure, he can be immature, but he can be serious when it's needed. The future Paladin doesn't say anything, because he's convinced his brother has to make his own opinion. This latter is the kind who need to see with their eyes anyway. If only he gives Renzo a chance, that is.  
"There are signs that don't lie." retorts Yukio. "From my point of view, you looks exhausted while Shima is just getting all plump. What he lost in Mexico, he already gained back. So yeah, I feel like he's taking advantage of you to do nothing and stuff his face."  
Stuffing his face is exactly what Rin wants from him though. The older brother sighs. He understand the other's logic, but it's completely wrong. The softness of Renzo is exactly what he needs. And maybe he's a coward, because Yukio is his brother, and he could just tell him. That way, maybe this one wouldn't see the chubbiness as a proof of abuse. It's for his boyfriend and his sake's, Rin reasons. He has to explain, so he gathers his courage and does as much:  
"I'm the one who's feeding Renzo. I'm into it Yukio. The belly, the weight gain, it's my doing. My boyfriend got chunky for me, and not by using me. I like to cook for him, and I want it to be visible. I want him soft and big, and it always makes my days better. It's something we do, as a couple. Something I love."  
For a brief ten seconds, Yukio looks at him as if he has a second head. Then he frowns, takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. Rin sees as the realization hits him.  
"That's why Shiemi told me you were a good cook and the overfed look suited Shima..." the younger Okumura murmurs.  
No shit. Even his fiancee got it faster than he did. For a supposed genius, he really is dense sometimes. Jeez, he could've avoided them both that awkward moment. Rin can't believe he just revealed his kinks to his little brother.  
"It's... weird." continues this one. "But it explains the big gut."  
Now, Renzo is not even that fat. He's well padded alright.  
"Yeah." the half-demon grunts, because he feels embarrassed. "So can you stop picking on him for his weight?"  
Yukio nods.  
"I make no promise..." he says. "And I still have a low opinion of him, but you're right. I judged the book by its cover, and I should try to know him a bit better before I kill him for being a bad boyfriend. I'm half-joking, just so you know."  
It's not perfect, but it's enough. Rin takes it as a win.

"What do you mean, there is no chocolate?"  
It's Valentine's day, and the couple is out for the evening. Rin didn't catch a single break today: he fought five demons, played the mediator for two angry exorcists, had an intervention in Yukio's class and a reunion of the demon Princes. So no, he didn't buy any chocolate. Renzo is looking at him like a wounded man, and it's probably a joke, but it annoys the future Paladin.  
"You'll buy me some tonight right?" asks his boyfriend happily. "I want chocolate."  
Rin glares at him, but without spite. The day has been shitty, but now, he should focus on their date. Everything will be fine. Or maybe another disaster is coming up his way. The idea makes him grunt. Renzo suddenly takes his hand. The gesture itself is surprising, because they're in a public area. He leans in the dark haired's lad space, and makes the puppy eyes.  
"I've been a very good boy." he murmurs. "I deserve the chocolate right?"  
Rin blinks, amazed, feeling warm and in love. His boyfriend's giving him full control of their date, and that while they're not alone? He knows how much privacy is important for Renzo, who doesn't show much affection apart in front of his family. Usually, it's just quick contacts like friends would do. But he's making an extra effort today for his partner's sake. Rin's not gonna disappoint him.  
"I think you're a bit too confident." he smirks. "Because no, you've not been good lately. You're a bad, bad boy. And bad boy doesn't deserve chocolate, so you'll have to behave tonight, alright?"  
He squeezes his boyfriend's hand and looks at him teasingly. This one pouts, but nods.  
"Alright. I'll be the best."  
They enter the movie theater. Rin choose a comedy, funny and easy to follow. It'll starts an hour later, so they've time to kill. 

They go to the arcade for a while. It's always a good laugh, because Renzo gets overly competitive but he sucks. And tonight, he's trying so hard to not be a sore loser, which he is, that the half-demon is laughing his ass off. His boyfriend scowls at him but when their eyes meet, he quickly changes of behavior. Finally, he becomes obsessed by a pink teddy bear, that he struggles to catch. He swears, grumbles and writhes, but fails. It's so sad and fun and cute, Rin feels pity for him and get the plushy. Renzo's beaming and the tears of joy might be exaggerated, but they're worth be seen.  
"Let's go eat before the movie." the future Paladin decides. "I don't want you to feel hungry."  
He offers his hand, and he's delighted when the pink haired lad takes it. They buy takoyaki, and Rin chose a table. He grabs the fork, and sits close to his lover in order to feed him, but he notices Renzo is scanning their surrounding timidely. Of course, there are people around.  
"Hey, just enjoy your food." the demon Prince reassures him. "It's okay, you're good."  
The looks of acknowledgment he gets in return is worth the sun. He loves his man, and the efforts he's doing for the evening to be the best as possible. So Rin just watches him devour two basket of takoyaki, and a large strawberry cake for dessert. They go to a photo booth after. They're close in each picture, cuddling or kissing, and the Okumura can't believe it because it's something his boyfriend always avoided, but not tonight. It's adorable. Renzo is gorgeous, his white coat suits him just fine. He wears a blue shirt, that looks a snug now that he's pleasantly full, and dark jeans. Rin wanted to match, so he went for a blue shirt aswell under his black coat. They look nice together, and the photos are super sweet. 

Eventually, it's time for the movie.  
"Two large popcorns and one big banana milkshake please." the half-demon orders at the snack bar.  
They sits in the back, far away from the crowd. They won't have the best view, but it's a small price to pay in exhange for Renzo to be comfortable.  
"Babe. There's no way I can eat all that." this latter murmurs apologetically. "I'll end up so stuffed it'll show. And there's still the way back to our appartment."  
Rin snorts, because apparently, his boyfriend is pretty confident he has the stomach to finish it. He's just afraid his clothes won't hide it.  
"Do you trust me?" he asks.  
His lover nods vigorously.  
"I'll take care of us okay? I'll bring us both back home and nobody will see us. So indulge all you want."  
The movie begins, but they're staring at each other. Finally, Renzo shrugs, and starts to eat the popcorn greedily. Damn, the future Paladin loves him so much. The film is actually good, and the half-demon laughs a lot. He's not following closely though, he's too distracted by what's happening next to him. His boyfriend must be regretting his choice of clothing now. His belly is so bloated. It's taking place over his lap, pushing the shirt to its limits. He has unziped his pants a while back to breath. Rin rubs the overfed tummy discreetly, and he kisses his partner's neck lovingly. The date couldn't have been better. 

When the movie ends, Renzo doesn't budge. He's slouched on his seat, trying desesperatly to apease his noisy stomach. He popped a few buttons, and his gut is out in the open in all its glory. It's fat, it's stuffed, it's hot. He's groaning and a few belches escapes him. Rin doesn't lose time: he hugs him delicately, and surround them with his magic. A little travel through the dimensions and suddenly, they're on their bed. His lover falls onto the pillows with a moan while he covers him with kisses.  
"You're so big." he whispers adoringly. "You did so great."  
The demon Prince rubs the aching belly. He's so horny.  
"I... ufff.... I feel about to.... urp... burst..." Renzo whines.  
"Awww. Does that mean my good boy can't eat his chocolate?" asks Rin, and he reveals a little box full of sweet delicacies. "After everything you've done to earn them."  
His boyfriend looks at him, and there are desire, love and greed in those brown eyes.  
"I... urrgh... I've always... ufff... room for chocolate." he claims.  
Rin won't contradict him on that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with their date, I like how it turned out. Also, Yukio's finally making progress.


	15. The Knight

Mephisto looks at them and smirks. Rin knows this sneer, and he doesn't really like it. The old demon is plotting something.  
"Now now, why are the two of you here today?"  
The dark haired lad casts a glance at his boyfriend. He's hanging onto his arm, still shaking because of the... incident from this morning. He does look a bit better though, he's not chattering anymore, and he's less frantic. Rin ruffles his hair fondly.  
"Renzo decided to accompagny me for work, since he has a day off." he explains. "You got a problem with it?"  
"Absolutely not. Young love fascinate me." Mephisto assures, but it sounds ironic. "And I'm so glad the infamous slacker of unit ten is willingly coming at the True Cross offices."  
They don't give any reply to that. The demon Prince doesn't want to reveal his lover's here because there's a big fly, it's probably a demon actually, running wild in their appartment. Renzo's phobia isn't a thing people should laugh at. So he takes an extra chair and they sit together at the little desk. It's not his usual office, it's Mephisto's, but there is nobody here so his boyfriend will be able to calm down in peace. In the meantime, Rin has posting to do. They have new recruits and some transfers, but it's easy work. Renzo is still clinging to him, and that's cute. But he feels the head representative's eyes on them, and that's not cute. He's defitely planning something.  
"Look..." stammers the pink haired lover. "It's Bon..."  
He's right, that Suguro bastard is asking for a move. To his crush's unit that is.  
"Yeah no." the future Paladin grunts. "He's a valuable asset, and his group counts on him."  
He stamps the refusal symbol on the paper, and goes to the next.

Barely an hour later, Mephisto stands up from his desk, and claps in his hands.  
"We should take a break. Surely, you'd like to eat?"  
He sounds hella fishy, if you ask Rin. And it's still early in the morning. Too early for a snack.  
"Breakfast wasn't that far ago." he says. "I don't think we're hungry."  
Renzo's barely awake, he's dozing on his chair. They both didn't sleep much because of the fly. The older demon smirks.  
"Our plump Shima-kun would certainly want to try the slimes." he affirms.  
The word plump doesn't sound sexy in his mouth. It's like he's talking about a toy. And the slimes? Sure, these little demons whole reason to live is to be eaten. Rin himself tasted one, two years ago when he became their Lord. But his boyfriend is an human, and he shouldn't get involved with this kind of thing.  
"Renzo gets enough to eat at home." the future Paladin affirms. "And he's not gonna eat a slime."  
"Slime? What is it?"  
The pink haired lad is waking up, and he looks at them curiously. Damn, it'd been easier to handle this while he was asleep. But he's the coward type, he won't be thrilled by this idea. Right?  
"They are minor demon whose sole purpose is to be eaten." explains Mephisto. "And they're quite delicious for us, inhabitant of Gehenna. I'm sure they could be for you too, Shima-kun."  
He snaps his fingers, and two plates appear. Inside, there are two sticky, obviously creamy, slimes. Renzo studies them with a little glint of desire, while the two demons glare at each other. What the hell is the older one trying to do?  
"Say babe, are they really good?"  
Closing his eyes for half a second, the future Paladin prays the god it won't end badly. His boyfriend has always been a food-lover. It became quite apparent after he started to gain weight. And really, Rin loves that about him. But it also means that, when he's showing an interest for a dish, like now, he'll eat it. There is probably zero chance to prevent him from tasting the slimes now.  
"They're okay." the Okumura answers in consequence.  
Mephisto, this ass, smiles from ear to ear.  
"Have a bite!" he encourages. "You won't be disappointed."  
Renzo frowns at him, and then glances at his partner for approval. This one is definitely wary, but knowing the thousands-year-old demon, it's better to get over it now. So he nods and watches closely as the first plate is magically dropped off on the desk. It's clearly a vanilla's one, from it's bright yellow color. Maybe with some lemon? The pink haired human takes the fork Mephito offers him, and takes a big and gooey slice. He shoves it into his mouth in full view of the two demons. Rin is ready to intervene, but he isn't quite prepared to what happen. Renzo opens his eyes wide, and moans happily. He suddenly starts to wolf down the slime as if his life was on the line. He's making a show of himself, and it's hot, but a little weird because their boss is right here. In a matter of seconds, he has devoured the first plate, and tackles the second.  
"It seems they taste heavenly for humans." notes Mephisto. "I knew it would quite the good news."  
Rin is too mesmerized to tell him off. His boyfriend just finished two slimes in barely two minutes. He's rubbing his swollen belly lovingly, a deep look of contentment on his face.  
"Are you okay Renzo?" he asks, because he feels like he has to.  
"Mmmh, 'm alright." the others replies, already nodding off. "It was so goooood. Not as great as your food though..."  
Oh god Rin loves him. He feels reassured, and that's dumb but yeah he was jealous of the slimes. Warmly, he grabs a few cushions and put them around his lovers to make him comfortable.  
"You know, the slimes are multiplying at a worrying rate." comments Mephisto behind him. "And since you refuse to eat them, they are getting angry at you. We need a way to deal with their growing number, and to makes them happy with their Lord at the same time."  
"And your best idea was to use my boyfriend?"  
"Oh c'mon dear brother. He looks very happy with himself don't ya think? All he'll have to do is filling his gut with slimes from time to time. It should regulate their numbers and please them. Besides, it fits the kind of mission he'll be doing as a knight, so it's good for his exams."  
Rin grunts. It's true the slimes are getting problematic. And despite being inoffensive, they are not the easiest demons to exorcise. Also, Renzo needed to add something to his file in hope to finalize his qualification as a Knight. It's better than nothing.  
"Try to see the bright side of it." smirks Mephisto. "Our plump Shima-kun could get even more plump."

When Rin arrives at his appartment this evening, he's not ready for what awaits him. Not in the slightest. He notices first a letter on the coffee table. It's the result of his boyfriend last exam for the Knight qualification. It appears he got the best rank, and he has now two meisters. The big news is enough to make the future Paladin shouts happily, and he searches for his lover. This is when things get interesting. Renzo is in their bedroom, but he's not napping. Instead, he's touching himself quite intensely. His right hand is kneading his fat belly while the other his rubbing is erected dick slowly. He's moaning softly, and it's dirty, it's hot, Rin can't look away. This one feels a surge of desire and he gapes, everything else already forgotten. There is something incredibly alluring in watching his boyfriend like this. The pink haired lad is twisting and turning, and his belly wobble with each movement. He's flushed, breathing fast and groaning. Suddenly, he glances at his lover, still frozen at the door, and smiles.  
"Hey babe." he huffs. "I'm a Knight."  
Yeah, he is. He's also amazingly erotic right now. Rin opens his mouth to answer when his boyfriend strokes his tummy lewdly, and moans. Oh that's too much.  
"Get on your knees." the demon Prince orders. "I wanna play too."  
Renzo smirks, and obeys. There he is, in all his chubby glory. The dark haired lad eyeball him from head to toes. His lover's thighs are meaty, and his hard dick's especially temptive. His plump ass and soft belly are so captivating. He has pretty loves handles, that the half-demon wants to pinch already. He just can't wait. He gets closer, and seize the other by the waist.  
"You're so handsome." he growls.  
And that's true. The human has a beautiful face, and his brown eyes full of lust make him even more appealing. His body is perfect. Rin starts by kissing his forehead, his lids, his scar and his round cheeks. He grabs his butt, and squeeze it fondly. Using his tongue, the demon Prince goes down to his lover neck, where he leaves hickeys. He hears giggles.  
"Babe... I like that..." pants Renzo.  
Good, because the younger boy is only starting. He licks his partner's nipples lovingly. They are getting soft too, and it's very enticing. And then, he finally gets to the squishy belly. Rin takes his time, leaving pecks everywhere. He loves how the fat jiggle and how his lovers is whining and chuckling. He's massaging his pudgy ass now, dedicated to show how much he likes Renzo's body. This one is moving against him, seaking release.  
"You love being plump, don't you?" asks the half-demon. "It turns you on, to have a round and soft belly."  
"Aaaah, yes I do... Please, don't stop."  
He's not gonna stop. Rin goes down, he enfolds his boyfriend's cock with his tongue. He stays here, teasing it. He smooches his lover's inner thighs and dick.  
"Please!" this latter cries. "Babe... please..."  
He tries to thrust, but the dark haired boy growls, keeping him in place. Renzo's belly is heavy, he notices. He must be pleasantly full. That's an hot thought.  
"You... you love stuffing your face." Rin grunts. "You love being overfed."  
He's impressed he can keep his calm, because his boyfriend is so beautiful, it's not easy. He's hard as a rock, and he really wants to fuck him merciless, but he refrains his urge.  
"I... I do..." moans Renzo.  
The half-demon like that answer. He finally takes his lover dick in his mouth, and sucks him. It doesn't last more than a few minutes, the pink haired lad sobs, and moans, and cries loudly when he comes. Rin swallows, satisfied. He supports his boyfriend, and lies him down lovingly.  
"Spread your legs." he asks, because he wants his fun now.  
But Renzo looks at him mischievously and he realizes he's about to be denied for a while too.  
"If you want that ass, you'll have to bring me a cake." his boyfriend demands.  
And yeah, Rin decides he can hold it a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Renzo is a knight!   
> I had these ideas in mind for a long time, so I'm glad to be there now. And that's not the end (not at all?) because I'm still so weak for these two x)


	16. White day

It's White day, and Rin has a very bad feeling. There is no demons in sight, not a single exorcist came to complain, and all in all, it's a very slow day. Still, something isn't right. He's on his way for a snack when he bumps into Konekomaru. His friend adverts his eyes, and he seems fidgety. It's almost like he discovered the dark haired is the son of Satan all over again. But they're way past that, they're buddies. So it's weird, but Rin has grown and he won't ask upfront what is it about. Better be subtle.  
"Hey Konekomaru." he greets him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Hi... I... uuuh... you know, I'm looking at the scenery."  
He waves towards the window. The half-demon squints, because that particular window only shows the wall of the building across the street. Last time he checked, his friend wasn't into architecture.  
"Okay..." he murmurs, and then he realizes he's supposed to be his boss. "But aren't you supposed to be working?"  
The shorter boy shrivels and grimaces. He looks frantically around them, at anything but Rin really. It's just... Too suspicious. Besides, he has a hunch Konekomaru is tied to his bad feeling in a way or another. Subtlety won't do the trick, he understands.  
"Why are you really here?" he asks.  
His friend finally, finally meet his eyes. He's not really scared, but he does look worried.  
"Bon asked me to distract you while he's offering chocolate to Renzo for White Day. I'm sorry."  
Rin deals with his demon part constantly. He's pretty good at it, hence why he's the epitome of calm in most situation. He likes to believe that, through trial and error for the past five years or so, he has acquired a great self-control. But his demon part is possessive, and he isn't happy with what he's hearing. So yeah, he's quick to get angry.  
"You agreed to help him offers chocolate to my boyfriend?" he resumes annoyed. "What's the big idea? Break my couple?"  
He knows he's being dramatic, Renzo won't be charmed just by chocolates, but he feels like shit all of sudden. Konekomaru and him are friends, or he wants to think they are. What is he trying to accomplish by helping Bon? Do they want him alone and miserable like before?!  
"It's not... It's not that easy!" protests the shorter boy. "I... I just don't know what to think about... You and Renzo."  
Rin is seething. He wants to leave, to go find his partner or smash Bon's face in. But it's better to talk with Konekomaru now.  
"At times, it's even hard to admit Renzo is gay." this one explains. "You're not a woman and you're focused on your career more than anyone else because you want to follow your dad's steps. Meanwhile he's getting fat and he looks happy and I don't get it. He loves you, I'm sure he does, but why?"  
The half demon stare at his friend coldly. That some strong internalized homophobia there. He can't really blame him though. It's true Renzo has always shown an interest for women. He was a pervert. And his childhood friends called him the "erotic demon". Which Rin likes to call him too but for enterily differents reasons.  
"You should ask him." the future Paladin finally replies. "I get where you are coming from, but seriously, you admitted yourself we're happy together. Can't you just consider it's enough?"  
Konekomaru blinks.  
"I guess? It's just... weird. And you must know! I don't especially support Bon or you... I would like all of us to have what we want."  
"Yeah, me too."  
Rin smiles at him warmly, and he sees it appease the strategist. Almost four year that they're together, and their friends still wonders how it's possible. But they'll get used to it, eventually.  
"Now I'm sorry Konekomaru, but I need to go."  
No way he'll let his boyfriend with Bon.

The half demon runs down to the third floor, where Renzo's office is. He hurries to his side, but stops at the door when he realizes he still has slimes working for him inside. What they hear though, is not what he expected. Apparently, his boyfriend must be alone, because he's snoring softly. He is just napping, Rin guesses. That's a relief. But suddenly, a muffled noise comes to his ears.  
"Maybe one little touch would be alright?" someone is whispering.  
No, no, big no. The future Paladin bursts the door open and rushes in. His lover is, indeed, sleeping soundly. An empty box of chocolates lies around on his desk. He's slumped on his chair, his arms dangling and his head bobbing. He looks rather satisfied, and Rin could've apprecied the picture for its worth if Bon wasn't in it. But Suguro is crouching next to Renzo, a hand way too close to his belly than authorized by the law of jealous boyfriends.  
"Get away from him." the half demon warns him. "Or you're going to lose that hand."  
The other retreat hastily, probably more ashamed by being caught than afraid. They scowls at each other sptifully.  
"Did you feed him the chocolates?" Rin asks, because he needs to know.  
"Are you dumb? He ate them while I was gone to get him a drink at the distributor. Didn't expect him to devour the whole thing though."  
That's Renzo duh. Chocolate might be one of his favorites, but the half demon is not gonna say that to his rival.  
"I don't like what you're doing." he growls instead. "He's my boyfriend."  
"And I don't like how you turned him into a chubby obedient boy, but look where we are. He's yours for now."  
Oh man, Suguro deserves a good punch in the nose. But they're at work, they're both professionals with huge responsabilities. So Rin just watches him leave. He doesn't stop to glare even for one second.  
"You're a liar." he says when Bon is almost gone. "You love him soft too, and you want him for yourself. You're wrong though, Renzo is many things, but obedient? Funny joke. Now, go back to work."  
His friend huffs, before leaving. Rin close his eyes and waits. One, two, three...  
"That was hot." chuckles his boyfriend, because of course he wasn't asleep. "And you're right, I'm not obedient at all."  
"Heck, I know. That's why I love you."  
"Love you too, and thanks for coming to my rescue." Renzo beams at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy for the Kyoto trio. Bon and Konekomaru are used to see Renzo as a pervert who is always chasing after girls... So him, with Rin? It's sounds impossible for them. But maybe one day, they'll understand it... Ryuji is already quite interested tho :D


	17. The epitome of cool

Today, the couple was supposed to go to the baths. It's a common place for their dates, it's refreshing and besides, calm and privacy are assured. Instead, they're cuddling in bed. Rin thinks it's kinda nice, because he likes to feel his lover's body, but it's also a bit sad. Renzo is muttering about something he has yet to understand, and he really wanted to go to the baths. Still, his boyfriend is snuggling into him, as if he's trying to merge with him.  
"Will you tell me what's going on?" the half-demon asks, amused.  
As soon as he arrived home, he's been forced on the bed, and his partner hasn't let him go since. At first, Rin has been a little bit worried, but the pink haired's essentially being a drama queen. He's faking tears, and whining like a big baby. It's cute. It doesn't explain why they're locked in their bedroom for cuddles, but it's cute.  
"I'm never going outside anymore." Renzo grumbles.  
It's funny because despite his size, he's trying his best to curls up on Rin's lap as if he was a some sort of big cat. The other's stroking his belly fondly, and kisses him from time to time, at least to appease him. He knows there isn't a real need for comfort, but still.  
"And can I know why?" Rin inquires.  
After all, his boyfriend would be pretty bored if he stayed inside forever. That's just unimaginable.  
"Because the world hates me." complains Renzo, always overdramatizing.  
The future Paladin does his best to not snort. It's a game, he knows, when he's supposed to be attentive. He shouldn't laugh, or his boyfriend will probably push him out of the bed. Sometimes, Rin doesn't mind, and he goes for that route. For now though, he prefers clasping Renzo in his arms. He pinches his love handles.  
"Will you tell me why is that?"  
His lover grunts, and leans on his shoulders.  
"It's the kids." he reveals, but says no more.  
If the half-demon has learn something from their relationship, it's patience. In every part of his life, Renzo's like an animal he has to befriend. This is no exception: they will get to the full explanation eventually. Rin just has to ask the questions slowly, to let his boyfriend prepare his answers. Even if it might turn out be a joke or something totally absurd. So he demands:  
"What about the kids?"  
He smooches his partner's neck lovingly, and squeeze his soft tummy fondly. That's as good as the baths.  
"I was walking back to our place when I met three of them." Renzo tells him. "I fell right in front of them, and they made fun of me. Said I was out of shape and uncool."  
Rin frowns. He checks quickly if his boyfriend has any injuries, using his hands to explore the part of his body still covered. Thankfully, he finds nothing, so the fall must've been harmless. However, it's the insults that get his attention. Out of shape uh? For someone who doesn't know Renzo, it's true he looks pretty chubby. He's not that fat, but he sports quite the tummy. Not that the future Paladin wants him any different.  
"Do you feel like it?" he asks prudently. "Out of shape?"  
Logically, he knows the other is not bothered by his body in the slightest. He even likes the extra padding. But still, Rin doubts sometimes. It's unconventional to be soft, and sure, the pink haired lad doesn't mind in their sphere of intimacy. It must be different outside, probably.  
"Babe, I exorcise demons for breakfast. So no, I don't feel out of shape. But the kids, the kids are mean. I'm the epitome of cool."  
Renzo, 21 year old, curled up on his boyfriend's lap and purring with each caress of his fat belly, is the epitome of cool. Sure, why not. It's almost too much for the half-demon, who muffles his laugh as best as he can.  
"I hear you." mumbles the human exorcist. "You're just like the kids."  
He pouts, and god, Rin has to bite his lips to keep quiet. They're locked in their own bedroom because a bunch of children saw his lover fall, and bruised his ego. He expected something ridiculous, but that?  
"Don't you dare mocks me." warns Renzo.  
It's so cute, so absurd and so funny. Now, he's trying his best to look pissed, even if he isn't. And that boy, who is holding his pinky teddy bear close to his chest and who's muttering, that boy is the epitome of cool. Rin giggles despite himself. He can't control it, it gets out of control. That's just too much. Renzo escapes from his grasp, and shoves him on the floor, as he knew it would happen.  
"Get out of here meanie!"  
"Wait... hahaha... You're the epitome of cool... pffft... I swear..."  
The future Paladin doesn't convince either of them. He watches his boyfriend bundles up in the sheet, and become one big human burrito. Oh he's adorable.  
"I hate you." Renzo whines.  
"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.  
> That's an idea I had for a while, since Renzo considers himself the epitome of cool in canon... Poor fool :D


	18. The trip to China

Rin's in a bad mood. Following the Vatican's orders, he has gone to China for a special mission. It's the third day, and they lost two people against a demon. He's exhausted and sad he couldn't do more. Old habits die hard, he still blames himself when shit goes down, even if it's not his fault. The half demon suddenly feel lonely. That's the kind of situation where he misses his friends. When he's surrounded by them, his thoughts are brighter. And Renzo. Renzo always knows how to make him better, even with a few words. Maybe he should call him? It's midnight in Japan though, so his boyfriend might be sleeping. Rin quickly decides it's worth a shot. He has learn that communicate when you're feeling down is a good idea. So he switches his computer on and tries a video call. It takes barely two seconds before his lover answers. His face appears first, and then, he steps backwards. He's wearing his improvised crop-top and given his sleepy face, he was about to go to bed.  
"Hey Kitty." he smiles. "I waited your call a bit earlier."  
"Sorry." Rin mumbles apologetically. "Work got busy, and I just arrived to my room. I can call you tomorrow morning if you prefers?"  
His tone must've been sadder than he thought, because Renzo frowns, concerned.  
"Nah, I've got time." he assures. "You're the one who look tired."  
His screen moves until his full body appears in view. He's only in briefs, legs crossed, his lovely belly standing out. For a while, Rin just stare in silent. He really wants to touch, to caress. He's addicted to his soft lover. The pink haired lets him watch: he moves around to get comfortable, arraging the pillows as he likes them.  
"It's been a shitty day." the half-demon finally reveals.  
Renzo focuses on him, and smiles. Now, the distant between them is annoying. Rin wants to cuddle, but it's impossible. There is still two more days to go. It's long, too long. It's worst knowing the demon is still free, out there. Just because the future Paladin didn't catch him. What a failure.  
"Hey..." hailed him his boyfriend, effectively distracting him from his depressing thoughts. "I wanted to say something."  
Rin looks at him. He knows it's a attempt to make him feel better. He's not sure it'll work though.  
"Errr, it's kinda embarrassing, so promise me you won't laugh?"  
"Of course Renzo."  
Now, the half demon is curious. His lover is staring at him, his cheeks a tad red from timidy, and that's perky as hell.  
"I love our bedroom." he says like it's a big secret. "I mean, since I moved here, it became my favorite place in the world, you know? I feel warm and safe here, I feel like I can be myself and nobody will judge me. It's where we're having sex, it's where we nap, it's where we cuddles and... It feels so intimate, it's precious to me. That we're together in that place, it's precious."  
Damn. Renzo's right, it's very embarrassing! Rin flushes, and he's hot and he has weirds bubbles inside him. He glances at his boyfriend, who looks at him expectantly. Of course, the half demon should've seen that coming. In a way, he knew, because he knows the pink haired is a very private person. And maybe, maybe this latter was scared to move in together. Because he might be often unfazed, but he actually cares of what his relatives think of him. And he considers Rin as his closest relative, he just says so. This room they share, this privacy, it's everything for him. What he confessed, it's how much he values their relationship.  
"I love you." the future Paladin whispers. "And you don't know how happy I am to know you're comfortable around me. I want to... ugh I want to touch you so badly. To show you how much I love you."  
He's the son of Satan. He has struggled his whole life with that fact. Then, he got friends. Now, he has a boyfriend, one he loves so much. Renzo trusts him, with his feeling, and with his body. It represents the world to Rin.  
"Hey babe, what do you want me to do?" the pink haired asks.  
He's smiling nervously, with one hand delicately stroking his belly.  
"Figured if you can't touch me, I could follow your directions..."  
Rin closes his eyes for a second. He loves that man. It's past midnight in Japan, and they probably shouldn't make this call longer than necessary. He would feel better tomorrow knowing Renzo got enough sleep. He'll keep it short, he decides.  
"Do you have something you could eat?" he asks. "I want to see you full and contented."  
The half demon is aware the whole talk is super sappy, but eh, they can be sentimental sometimes. His boyfriend nods, and leaves the screen for a little bit. He comes back with a pie leftover and a creamy milkshake.  
"You're just gonna watch me eat?" he wonders curiously. "Don't know what's so entertaining, I don't eat differently than anyone else."  
You do in my opinion is Rin first answer. I could watch you eat forever is the second. But he realizes that awfully cheesy, and way too embarrassing to be say outloud.  
"Just... enjoy your snack okay? I will tell you about Beijing in the meantime."  
They do just that at first. It's soothing, even through a screen. The future Paladin babbles about the city and its touristic sites. Renzo listens, commenting only when he has devoured a slice, or drank a big mouthful of the tasty milkshake. His belly is bloating slowly, under the attentive eyes of Rin. He observes it expand, getting rounder as it's packed with food. His lover finishes the pie, but he's only half way his drink. He lets out a series of cute little bleches, and pats his swollen tummy fondly.  
"I shouldn't get used to midnight snack." he teases. "Or I'm gonna end up even bigger."  
Rin snorts. His boyfriend's weight is actually fluctuating quite a lot according to the missions he does. But they make sure he's always soft.  
"Are you hard?" asks Renzo after another sip of milkshake.  
He rubs his belly, making it jiggle. His own dick is growing in his brief, and the half demon sees the glans stepping out of the fabric.  
"I am." he answers. "Hey, finish that drink and show yourself to me okay? I want to see you."  
Renzo obeys. He guzzles the rest of it, and burp loudly before getting up on his knees. Then, he starts to rubs his dick against his bloated belly.  
"Mmmh... Feels good..." he moans.  
Rin unzips his pants and starts to jerk himself off as he watches. The pink haired is fondling his fat, and thrusting almost unconsciously as he grinds his cock.  
"Babe..." he pants. "I... 'm getting close!"  
"You're so hot." growls the half demon. "So hot..."  
Renzo doesn't last much longer. He groans loudly as he comes, and Rin follows shortly after. They both fall on their respective beds.  
"Feeling better?"  
The half demon smiles. He loves his boyfriend.  
"Much better." he assures. "You should sleep, or you'll be tired tomorrow."  
"What about you?"  
"I'm gonna watch you for a bit."  
"Eeeh, creepy." Renzo chuckles.  
And when Rin wakes up the next morning with his computer still on video call, it's not really a problem. He's more than happy to have his lover soundly asleep as a first sight to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah well, I'm satisfied with this one.  
> Also, I might write some other stories about Rin/Renzo, but less kinky x) I'm just still hyper focused on them. Don't worry though, I still have plenty of ideas for our soft pink haired and his boyfriend ;)


	19. Tricks and fears

Rin is, overall, the strongest exorcist alive. Maybe the strongest demon too, even if some might say he's on par with Lucifer, who's stuck in Gehenna. So it's difficult for him to have a proper partner for sparring. Usually, he trains his powers alone, but when it comes to swordsmanship, he asks Shura. Today is sunny and warm, for an early sping day. They're at the park of True Cross Academy, it's quiet and calming for the mind. However, Rin's a bit... distracted. His boyfriend is comfortably sat under a tree near them, and supposedly meditating for enhance his black flames. But he keeps peeking towards the two, and chuckles everytime the half demon does a move. It's pretty unsettling.  
"You're taking me lightly." reproaches the fierce woman. "Think you can beat me so easily?"  
Renzo, this little idiot, snorts and it's obviously a provocation but Rin is dumb, and he wants to look good. So he attacks Shura swiftly, and tries to destabilize her standing foot. He misses though, she manages to counter him and hits him on the back. The future Paladin grunts.  
"You gotta do better." his opponent remarks curtly.  
He repositions himself, and glances at his lover. This one winks at him and shakes his fists to cheer him. Now, the future Paladin really wants to win or he'll never hear the end of it.  
"Don't cry when it's over." he warns.  
It's a training he has to remember, and it wasn't supposed to be a duel. But Renzo is watching, and the demon part of Rin wants to impress his mate. The human part too, probably. He's a show-off after all. They engage in passes and rapid thrusts, mostly for gauging the other. Although it gets uneven fairly quickly. The pink haired lad coos over them, and the noise disturbs his boyfriend, who is suddenly outperformed. Shura speeds up while Rin glances at his lover. Again, she hits him, this time on the butt. The humiliation isn't uncommon, she's a frickin sadist, but this time, he feels awfully disgraced. Because there is a smart aleck laughing his ass off in the background. If the half demon continues to lose dismally, it'll be hell at home. He won't survive the jokes.  
"One more." he growls.  
His opponent smirks. She's one hell of a boaster.  
"Sure, if you like to lose."  
Rin ignores her. He stands up and peer at his boyfriend. This one waves at him, and invokes three little dark flames, that dance around him. Now he's just bragging with his skills. So the future Paladin charges at Shura, determined. They dance around each other for a while, prudents. Few to zero hits are effective, and they won't tire so easily. Then, the dark haired decides to overpower her with raw strenght. It's violent, the impact resonate as she back away. He doesn't give her time though: he rushes rapidly, swinging his sword. He's pretty close to the final blow when he detects a movement to his right. Renzo just fell on the grass, spreading his arms and legs. Why is he not watching? The half demon is just about to... the seconds he loses give Shura time to withdraw. She get her balance back, and they're, again, even.  
"Nice try." she smirks. "But you'll need more than that."  
He doesn't bother reply. Instead, he attacks again, this time with a high jump. His opponent avoid him, but he spins on himself instantly, and whacks her side. The older woman keeps her equilibrium, but barely. He's ready to finish her, when his boyfriend suddenly yawn loudly. And he stretches. His sweater rides up, showing a little bit of his belly. Rin stares, and he knows he's in the middle of a fight, but he stares anyway. Shura takes advantage of the opportunity to reverse the trend. She does a series of hits, until he falls on the ground.  
"Haha. Looks like your lost again." she mocks.  
"It's not fair!" he complains loudly. "Renzo is distracting me and..."  
Wait a second. The half demon turns to his lover, and looks at him suspiciously. The pink haired boy is whistling innocently and looking at the sky, but he's not fooling anyone.  
"How much you promised him?" Rin asks.  
"I don't know what you're implying." Shura denies.  
As if. They're having a good fun out of him.   
"Wait here." he says to his friend.  
Pissed, he stands up again and goes to his boyfriend. This one glances at him, but acts like he's meditating. He's not a good actor. Rin kneels next to him, and whispers:  
"What did she promise you?"  
"Hmm, two onigris each time you lose." reveals Renzo.  
At first, the future Paladin is surprised because he expected a negotiation or something. It's not like his partner to just admits his culpability. Then, he realises what had been said. Two onigris when Shura wins. That's already six. How much more could it be before the end of the training? Rin looks appreciatively at his mischievous boyfriend.  
"You're the worst." he smirks. "How many more do you want?"  
"Let's make it fourteen?" Renzo suggets.  
"I'm feeding them to you. And that's not negotiable."  
Twenty onigris that'll be. The half demon is a show off, and he likes to impress his lover. But he likes to feed him even more. He already can't wait.  
"You got yourself a deal babe."  
Damn, Rin loves this man.

The loud thud coming from their flooring is a clear indication they're being too noisy. Rin can understand, really, he can. It's 1 am, a work day and everyone should be asleep. Instead, Renzo is screaming at the top of his lungs, the future Paladin is chasing a big fly all over the appartment and their donwstairs neighbor is hitting his ceiling with a broom. Everything is perfectly normal. The bug is an ugly one, a demon who lives here along Coal Tars and other minor creatures. There is, initially, a reason why Rin kept it around. It eats all type of insects after all, and keep clean their place in the process. However, he hasn't planned for it to suddenly appear in front of his boyfriend who was playing video games. He isn't sure who panicked the most between the beast and the human, but it was a close match. Now, one is hiding in the bedroom while the other is frantically drifting in hope to find an exit. The son of Satan wants nothing more than comforting his partner, but first, the fly. It takes at least ten more minutes of struggle before he manages to lead it towards a window. It leaves quickly, grateful.   
"The insect is gone." Rin announces when he enters their bedroom. "You're safe."  
Renzo barely acknowledges him. He's shaking violently, his eyes wet. He's curled up in their sheets, and doesn't seem ready to move. It's not a recurring event, but the half demon knows his lover's phobia shouldn't be taken lightly. So he slips behind his boyfriend, and embraces him reassuringly.  
"Shhh, I'm here love." he whispers. "I'm here..."  
The pink haired crawls into his arms, and leans his weight on Rin. He's trembling too much. The future paladin soothes him calmly, rubbing his back, and his belly in hope to apease him. He knows there won't be much sleep tonight. Time is already flying, and he can't do much more than be there and repeat that everything will be alright as many times as needed. He remember the first time he hears about the phobia, during that exam. At the time, it looked as if Renzo was scared shitless, but he was more or less in control. Bon and Konekomaru also didn't paid him much mind, as if it was usual. Only a long time later, two or three months before they started dating, the half-demon learnt the truth. Turn out his boyfriend had been faking it, trying his best to appear composed when inside, he really was panicking. Now, there is no need for him to bottle up his fears. Eventually, the cries stop, and the shaking weaken.  
"Sorry..." Renzo says with a sniff.  
Rin poke his nose and kisses his hair.  
"Don't be. What matter is that you're alright." he assures.  
"Still, it must be exhausting to take care of someone as whiny as me sometimes..." his boyfriend mumbles.  
The half demon frowns, not sure of the best answer. Are they talking about tonight, or in general? They're so happy, especially since they moved together. Thinking about it, Rin's recent interest in a soft Renzo must play its part too. It must be the fear talking he guesses.  
"Love, you're never a bother." he says firmly. "And especially not when you're vulnerable. I'm here to help."  
His boyfriend nods. He shift lightly, to be more comfortable. The future Paladin lets him, and put his hands on his belly. He caresses it fondly, because he knows the pink haired likes it. He keeps his chin on his head, and his arms strongly in place. That way, his partner is squashed in a tight and warm embrace.  
"When I was a kid, the others laughed at me for it." Renzo whispers. "Even Konekomaru and Bon thought I was exaggerating."  
"Yeah, you told me."  
They talked about it, and Rin gave their friends a whole lecture about phobias, and internalized fears that become even stronger later on. He hopes they get it better now.  
"It's nothing compared to what you lived though..." his boyfriend murmurs, so low it's barely audible.  
The half demon blinks. Is it why Renzo feels he shouldn't be bothering him with this? Because his own childhood had been shitty? But there is always people who go through worse. And a trauma is a trauma, not matter the importance of what provoked it in the first place.  
"What the others kids did to you isn't normal." Rin affirms. "This fear you have didn't change the fact you're an amazing person."  
His boyfriend doesn't reply right away. Instead, he closes his eyes, and tries to calm down his breathing. There is no hope he'll be fine before work in the morning, but at least he'll be better.   
"I'm happy I can be myself with you." he finally says.  
Rin feels proud, and in love. He understands so much of these few words. Renzo trust him with his feelings and his body. Since they moved together, he's changed a lot, both physically and mentally. And he shares everything with the son of Satan.  
"Me too." this one answers sincerely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two separate stories! Since they're both short, I decided to post them together haha  
> Also, first apparition of Shura!


	20. Stretching exercises

From time to time, Rin does stretching exercises. It's nothing special really, just some gym to feel better. What isn't however, is Renzo staring at him while he does it. Sometimes, his boyfriend joins, and it ends in sex, because the half demon just can't keep his hands to himself when the tummy is arousing him so much. Today though, the pink haired is on the couch, legs crossed, and he just... watches. It's a fine saturday, they're both off duty, and there is a ton of things he could do. But no, he watches. Rin isn't bothered by the attention, he's a tad concerned by what's the meaning behind. Still, he continues his exercises. He's stretching his arms in front of him while he's on his knees, when he hears a growl. And that, that's startling.  
"Did you just growl?" he asks, astounded.  
"I want to fuck you." blurts out his boyfriend.  
It's so blunt, so unexpected that Rin doesn't react right away. Maybe he should have, because it gives enough time for Renzo to grabs him by the waist, and pressing his crotch against the demon's ass. This one feels his lover's belly above him, and now he's getting excited. So he tries to turns around, but his boyfriend tighten his grip to keep him in place.  
"You're so beautiful." he grunts, and it's kinda hot, kinda weird.  
His hands are lovingly stroking the dark haired's side, who can now feel the hard cock tempting his bottom.  
"What are we doing exactly?" Rin asks, a bit lost.  
He doesn't mind the sex, but that's nothing like they usually do. Even when his boyfriend is feeling bossy, he's not that... bestial.  
"You'll see if you behave." this one smirks.  
Now, the future Paladin freeze. If he, the son of Satan, behaves? He hasn't time to protest about how ridiculous it sounds: he's suddenly on his back, his legs spread and Renzo on top of him. He feels his weight over him, and his soft body pressed against his. That's enough to hush him up while his boyfriend undresses them. Then, he starts to kiss him on the mouth and the cheeks. His hands are roaming all over Rin's belly and chest. The pink haired boy licks his neck slowly, and whispers:  
"Except if you don't like it?"  
Oh, the demon like it alright. His raging boner should be a good proof of that. And despite his chubbiness, there is no way Renzo could actually force him to do anything. He's stronger, thanks to his father's genes.  
"Go ahead." he replies. "Do what you want."  
"Good boy." his boyfriend congratulates him.  
Then, he goes for Rin's nipples, nibbling them teasingly. His right hand has gone down to his lover's dick, and stroke it a few time before going for his ass. The human exorcist use his girth to pin the other on the floor while he preps him. He rubs their bodies together, but he prevents the half demon from touching.  
"Put your hands on my ass, and let them there." he demands.  
Rin has nothing against it. He loves that plump butt. What he isn't used to, it's to be on the receiving end of so many contacts. Renzo is everywhere. His tongue is all over the demon's pectorals, his left hand caresses his back and his squishy belly brushes the other's flat one. It's arousing and exciting, and the son of Satan is squirming. His dick is throbbing, and he feels hotter by the second.  
"I'm coming in." tells him the pink haired.  
"About time..." he huffs.  
He quickly gets overwhelmed by it all. Renzo thrust into him, slowly, and then faster. His whole body moves, and his fat tummy jiggles. Rin loses control of himself when his cock get pressed against the soft belly again. He grips his boyfriend's ass tightly, his fingers sinks in the fat, and he moans loudly.  
"Harder Renzo!" he cries. "Fuck me harder!"  
"You're... so.... hot babe..."  
The pink haired obeys him, and speeds up. He's grunting loudly.  
"So... tight..."  
Rin can't hold it anymore.  
"Harder!" he yells.  
Renzo leans on him and pushes heavily. His big belly squeeze the son of Satan's dick, and that's it. This one cums, moaning loudly. The human penetrates him one last time, and groans when he reaches his own orgasm. Panting, he falls on his boyfriend, who embraces him, amused. They remain like that for a while, calming their breathes.  
"So... how was it to be in my place?" Renzo asks.  
"I felt loved." chuckles Rin. "But let's not make it an habit, okay?"  
It's not like he hated it or anything.  
"I prefer when I can touch you." he clarifies.  
He's also quite sure the pink haired is too lazy to be always dominating like that.  
"Yeah." this latter whispers. "I prefer when you're touching me too."  
Well, at least they agree on that. Renzo's body is the softest, after all.  
"And that's too much work for me anyway." he adds, and Rin bursts into laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Renzo tries, from time to time, to be a dominant top. He probably was much more assertive when they started dating, not wanting to be the "girl" of their relationship. He thought he had to be in charge, or he wouldn't be a real man... I think Rin was very patient with him, letting him try many things in bed until Renzo found what suit him the most. With time, this one has learnt to do what please him, and not let his preconception of a gay couple dictate his behavior in bed.


	21. The conversation

Family diners are usually so strained, it's a pain for everyone. Whether it's Shiemi who invites Rin and his boyfriend, or the other way around, there is tension. Mostly because Yukio always makes a few snarky comments on Renzo. It got so annoying, they stopped doing it. Until today, that is. The marriage is getting closer, and the older Okumura wanted some directions for what to cook. He invited the couple for diner, and they talked about it. And weirdly enough, everything went fine. His little brother not only acted polite, or at least less asshol-y than usual, but he didn't do any remarks. Sure, he wasn't all buddy-buddy with the pink haired, but he let him do his things without glaring every five seconds. In consequence, Renzo seemed more relaxed. Since it's their home, Rin is extremely happy his boyfriend doesn't have to change his behavior for a diner with family. Now, he's napping in their bedroom, while the two Okumura and Shiemi are discussing in the living room. The half demon is bringing some tea when his brother glances at the bedroom.  
"I just don't understand." he says. "What do you find attractive in him being plump?"  
Rin knew they would talk about it. Yukio has tried to broach the subject for the last few weeks. But they were always at work and busy, so now sounds like a better time. However, the future Paladin doesn't have an answers to give. Well, he knows why Renzo is incredibly attractive, but that's personal. It doesn't feel right to explain it as if he should justify his tastes to his little brother.  
"My boyfriend is hot to me." he finally replies. "That's all you should know."  
"Shima-kun is like a big teddy bear, all soft and cute!" Shiemi adds enthusiastically. "He must be so huggable, I'm sure Rin-chan loves it!"  
Ha, she understands. The blonde girl is the best. Well, when she's not giving gay porn magazines to Renzo. Yukio looks at her, bewildered.  
"You don't want me to become like that?" he asks.  
There is a hint of panic in his tone, and the older Okumura decides to snort at that instead of taking offense.   
"I want everyone to be fine with how they look, and I hope no one will ever critize one of my friend for what they choose to be like."  
Her voice is even, but the seriousness in her eyes is obvious. It's exactly the point she wants to make. Rin nods at her, thankful because she's doing what he can't : get through the thick skull of Yukio.  
"I understand that." this one mumbles.  
It's quiet for a while, but all of them are aware this isn't the end of the debate. The half demon can see his twin thinking of an argument. It's okay though, he knew it wouldn't be easy to change his mind. At least, the youngest is not directly picking on Renzo.  
"I saw Shima-san on a recent trip to Kyoto, and he got pretty big himself." he finally affirms. "So it's must be on their genes. What if your boyfriend gets even fatter? How fat do you want him anyway? What happen when he's obese?"  
Rin rolls his eyes. Such strong words for a round belly and a bit more of everything else on the pink haired boy. Besides, they're not actively making him gain weight.  
"Juzo is one of the best exorcist of the Myo Dha sect, and a reliable agent for the True Cross Order." he retorts. "You know a little weight gain doesn't make you an incompetent, right?"  
"That's because Shima-san is an hard worker. I still believe that your partner is too little involved in everything to really take care of his health or his future properly."  
"Old argument." counters Rin, because it is old. "Not everyone has to focus on their career to be a good lover. Nor they have to stay fit, for that matter."  
Shiemi does a thumbs up, proud of him. It's kinda funny, how she's supporting him. It makes the conversation easier, despite how aggravating it is in the first place.  
"Then, what are you winning out of this relationship?" Yukio asks. "Only sexual release? You could find a ton of better person than Shima-kun who're a tad on the chubby side."  
Okay, Rin has to remember himself that he's grown, he can't hit his brother to make him understand how stupid and mean what he's saying is.  
"Look Yukio, he gives me things you can't. I know you'd put your life on the line for me, and I know you'll always be on my side. I know I'll be the Paladin because you're here to help me. But I also know I can't do it without Renzo. We share a bond, like a trust in each other, that I need... I'm not sure you can understand, but it's how I feel, and I can't find it in just any other guy. And by the way I hope you're not about to marry Shiemi just in hope to win something from your relationship."  
"I hope he isn't either." the blonde girl whispers.  
At this point, Yukio must realizes he has messed up, because he totally forgets about Renzo, and starts apologising profusely. Rin glances at the bedroom, where his lover is sleeping. He can see him smiling, but he doesn't seem awake. He must've heard a part of the conversation though, and nodded off again once he was reassured. Yeah, the son of Satan really loves that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukio and Rin are very close, but that doesn't mean they always understand each other. Yukio doesn't like Renzo, and doesn't find being plump normal, so it's hard for him to see the truth in front of him: the couple is just happy like that.


	22. Date at the park

They do a date at the park full of cherry trees annually. It's some sort of tradition that begun before they even started dating, actually. Rin remembers, the first time they hung out as buddies, only the two of them, here for the entire day. Now, four year later, it's the same, but different. They're a couple, they live together and the half demon is so in love, he gets all romantic. Romantic and aroused, because his boyfriend is damn hot. He wears a blue yukata, turns out he loves this kind of clothes, with white patterns. It fits him adorably, the belt circles his cute tummy nicely.   
"Are you sure I don't look weird?" he asks for the fifth time.  
Rin finds it endearing. Usually, Renzo doesn't really care about what he wears, but since it's something he likes, he wants to look good. But they're already at the park, so it's not like he could change his attire now.  
"You're fine." the future Paladin assures.  
His tail brushes his lover's legs. It's an intimate but discreet gesture he has learnt. After all, they're in a public area.  
"Say, it's past noon." observes the pink haired. "Why don't we just settle somewhere and eat?"  
Rin tighten his grip on the basket he's carrying. That's because there is too much people around. This year is different because Renzo is plump and soft, and the half demon wants to touch him during their date. To feed him even, if that's possible. So he wants to avoid the crowd.  
"Let's walk a little bit longer." he suggests.  
"But I'm hungry."  
"It'll be worth it."  
It's enough to convince Renzo, who follows him curiously.

They finally find a deserted spot, near a pond. Rin sets the tablecoth, then puts wards around them under the inquisitive eyes of his boyfriend. Once he's done, he pronunces a little spell, and four flames light up. Then, he comes sit next to his lover.  
"What was that?" this one asks.  
"Dimension wards." the son of Satan explains. "They keep us inside, and the others people outside of this circle. If they look, nobody will see us either. Privacy in the middle of the park man."  
The reaction is almost instantaneous: Renzo moves to sat on his lap, and leans on his chest.  
"Thanks you kitty." he whispers.  
"It's no worries!" Rin laughs. "Besides, that way I can feed you all I want, right?"  
He would understand if his partner is still too shy to do it. But they're really alone, except if someone strong enough to break the barrier barges in. Unlikely to happen.  
"Hurry up if you do." mumbles his boyfriend. "Because I'm starving."  
Oh, that'll be dealt with. Overall, feeding Renzo is a quiet affair. There is no need of incentive, nor a particular necessity to help him eat. The younger boy hands him the food, and mostly watches. He likes to obersve as the belly gets full, bigger and rounder. At one point, he slides an hand under the fabric to rubs it lovingly. It's soft, even when it's packed with food.   
"You're doing good." Rin says when his lover finishes his third sandwich.  
"Yeah but... my clothes..."  
Dang, now he's playing cute. The half demon kisses him in the neck, before he undoes the belt, and open the yukata slightly. To make Renzo feels even better, he squeezes his belly fondly.  
"Now you can eat more if you like." he suggests.  
The pink haired is quick to bite in the sandwich Rin's offering. The pace is slower, but the older boy is greedy, and he continues to enjoy his meal with as much gusto as before. His belly starts to swell onto his lap, bloated. He's also quite hard, from what the future Paladin can see. It's when this one can't really focus on the feeding anymore: he has to touch and feel his lover. Renzo keeps stuffing his face as Rin kisses him, and rubs his overfed belly. The latter's right hand reaches the demanding dick, and caresses it teasingly. Himself is hard, and he grinds on his boyfriend's back. It gets hotter as the human eats ravenously, driven by his growing arousal.   
"Rin... we're at the park... aaah. We can't... fuck..." he pants.  
"Okay. Only a handjob then, how does that sound?"  
Renzo nods his approval, so the half demon gets to work. He lies down a bit, just enough for his dick to be right below his lover's one. This way, he grabs both. He can't kiss the pink haired neck now, so he goes for his collarbone and his back. He strokes his grumbling stomach passionately as he jerk them off. At first, he really intends to go slow, but Renzo's littles whines and burps, combined with his upset belly are enough to make him lose control. Rin's the first to come, too turned on by all that, but his boyfriend doesn't hold much longer. He finishes a little onigri and whines as he cums. He's stuffed to the brim, but looks rather satisfied of himself.  
"I love you so much." the future Paladin murmurs to his ear.  
This date will definitely stay a tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and indulgent one...   
> Renzo is someone generally unbothered, except when it comes to intimacy. He is timid about their privacy outside the apartment, so their dates are always shy and without much touching. I believe they don't go outside often, except for a movie or a party from time to time. At least in this AU.  
> That time though... Rin got a little more than usual ;)


	23. Shiemi, this goddess part 2

"I'm always happy to spend time with you, but can you tell me what's going on?" Shiemi asks politely.  
She's a goddess, or something. How can she be so calm is beyond Rin in this situation. They're in the middle of the mess he calls a kitchen. There are broken plates everywhere, and miserable failures of what he can't even consider as dishes. He looks at her, panic in the eyes.  
"Hey, can you pass me the chocolate cream next to you?" the half demon asks.  
Shiemi, this angel, glances at the pot and makes a face. She blinks a few times, trying to guess what's going on probably. She really is calm, and it appease her friend. A bit.  
"What kind of emergency are we dealing with?" she inquires diplomatically.  
There is a sort of deja vu, but Rin doesn't pay it any mind. It's a crisis, he needs all the help he can get. Even if it's almost midnight.  
"I'm in deep shit Shiemi." he tells her. "The chocolate cream please?"  
"It's burnt."  
Crap. Just his luck. Now, he has nothing ready! What a mess. Rin takes a deep breath. He can do it, he knows he can. What he needs is a good idea.  
"Did you and Shima-kun fought?" the blonde girl asks.  
The half demon stares at her, confused. Renzo and him rarely fight, one could even say never do. He has a way more legitimate reason to be in this state. If he doesn't prepare something soon, he'll never forgive himself. It will be his greatest failure, his shame for life and he can't bear that. No, he must cook a perfect dish. Shiemi grabs him by the shoulders, and forces him to focus.  
"We should start by the beginning." she smiles. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
"I cooked some chouquette, it's french, and Renzo didn't eat it!" the future Paladin reveals, almost in tears.  
His friend frowns. She probably doesn't understand how unusual that is.  
"He didn't even taste them!" he insists. "He always eat what I cook, always!"  
He's losing it again. Rin looks frantically around, in search of a good idea. Chocolate, chocolate is his boyfriend's favourite. But the cream! He messed up the cream!  
"Maybe he'll eat it later?" suggests Shiemi, while she tries to keep him in place.  
No. No. The pink haired never save food for later, he just enjoys it right away.  
"He said he was sick of it!" the half demon almost chokes.  
He can't imagine what will happen now. Does his lover aim to lose his weight?! Goodbye, beloved softness, cute lovehandles and round belly. Will it be only salad for the next five years? Everything is over, Rin can feel it. It was a good dream, he guesses.  
"I love Renzo, and I'll always love him, but he'll be slim again! All skin and bones. He's sick of my cooking!"  
At this point, the future Paladin ponders if he shouldn't just shut himself away forever. He has failed his boyfriend and his palate. There is no coming back.  
"Shima-kun doesn't hate your cooking." reasons Shiemi. "I'm sure there is something that can be done."  
Right. The chocolate.  
"You gotta help me." he begs. "I need to bake the best molten chocolate cake ever. It's my only chance to make him change his mind!"  
His friend nods with determination and really, she's the goddess he will pry forever now. They start by cleaning the mess he has done, from the dishes to the floor, which was covered in sauce. Then, they get to work. The recipe in itself isn't hard, Rin knows it by heart. He could probably do it with his eyes closed. But he's fidgety and panicked. Shiemi is more relaxed, she's precise and efficient. It helps the boy. Still, it takes four attempts before he's satisfied with the result. The texture looks okay, the temperature is just fine, the odor perfect. He doesn't want to wreck the cake though, so he'll have faith for the taste.  
"Shima-kun is in the bedroom right?" the blonde girl smiles. "Let's bring him the best molten chocolate cake on earth and gehenna!"  
The son of Satan's grateful for her enthusiasm. Himself is scared shitless. The door is closed, and he takes it as a clear indication Renzo doesn't want anything to do with his food anymore. Maybe it's even worst, maybe he meant he was sick of Rin? Maybe it's the fate of their couple he's playing with this chocolate cake!  
"Rin-chan, stop trembling like a leaf and knock at this damn door." Shiemi sighs.  
He obeys.  
"Hey love." he says. "I.. uh... I made you a molten chocolate cake just like you love them. The best of the best, I swear."  
There is a moment of silent, and he's afraid his boyfriend is mad at him. But finally, they hear fuss.  
"Urrrgh. I don't want it." Renzo groans.  
That's it. The end of the world.  
"I told you I'm sick." the pink haired continue. "I feel so dead, and you left me here for hours... Uuugh."  
Shiemi is a goddess. She came from the sky to help the poor Okumura souls. But never before the future Paladin has seen such a look of utter dismay in her eyes.  
"Rin-chan... could it be you just misunderstood everything?" she asks, and he's not sure he wants to answer. "Shima-kun is in here with a fever and you were... panicking for nothing at all?"  
"Maybe?"  
He was wrong, alright. What do you want him to say? He's sorry to be dumb.  
"Go prepare him a soup, and make sure he rests properly." his friend orders sternly. "I'm going back home."  
"Uuuh, sure. Thanks for the help?"  
She smiles, and yeah, he loves her very much. Then, he rushes to his kitchen, and make a soup. When he re-enters the bedroom, Renzo is slumped on the bed and alright, he does look sick.  
"Hey babe." this one grins. "You took your sweet time."  
"Sorry. Hey, let's feed you a bit, and then you go to sleep."  
"Okay. Keep the chouquette and all the molten chocolate cakes though. Imma need food when I'm better."  
Right. Renzo would never pass up an opportunity to stuff his face after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is dumb~  
> Poor Renzo ;p


	24. Measurements

"We'll have to take new measurements. Of your waist essentially."  
Rin gulps. He hasn't expected this meeting to go like that. Originally, Sei was just here to check their tuxedos for the marriage. But Renzo is facing some... wardrobe malfunctions. After all, they didn't try these suits since two and half a year ago, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. The pants kind of fit? They're digging in his flesh though, and his butt looks even bigger than it really is. The shirt, the shirt is a lost cause. It was impossible to close past the first three buttons, and the half demon is staring at the plump belly of his boyfriend with interest. He's not discreet at all, he knows, but Sei hasn't noticed yet.  
"Please, take off your top." this one orders.  
Renzo begrudgingly does as demanded. He's probably not happy to be exposed like this, but Rin doesn't pity him. It's a nice show, if you ask him. Besides, Sei is one of the best tailor of Tokyo, and he gives them a discount since they're friends.  
"Lift your arm while I look at your size please."  
Rin's a little bit jealous as he watches the tape measure circle the soft tummy. It is hot, especially because his boyfriend isn't trying to suck in at all. The pink haired just let Sei does his work, and his belly jiggles slightly in the process. Now, the half-demon is getting hard.  
"It'll be an easy work." the taylor assures. "I'll make it roomy for you to be comfortable, Shima-kun."  
That's considerate, because Renzo will certainly stuff his face at the mariage. He'll end up bloated, the future Paladin knows it. He muffles an aroused growl. There is something in watching his shirtless boyfriend being measured incredibly alluring. And the whole concept of him outgrowing his clothes is so enticing. Well, it's obvious he isn't the same size as a year ago, and it's all thanks to Rin's food. Damnit, he wants to fuck his lover now.  
"Open the pants if you like." Sei says. "I'll do the last measurements."  
"Thanks dude." Renzo sighs. "They were killing me."  
He unzips them, and his belly now appears in all its glory. The pink haired is soft everywhere, from his beautiful thighs to his adorable cheeks. But still, most of the weight he gained went to his cute paunch. Now, Rin is literally jealous as their friend touches the body of his fantasies. He wants to be the one storking, rubbing and loving it. He's also impressed: it's astounding how his boyfriend manages to be so composed and immobile. However, when they meet eyes, Renzo smirks. That clever devil leers at the half demon most than visible erection. Armed with this knowledge, he wiggles subtly.  
"I'm almost done." informs Sei. "Wait a bit longer."  
Rin is the one who can't wait. He clenches his fists, extremely frustrated. Seriously, his boyfriend is a tease, and he's having a hard time controlling his desire. They should've fucked before the meeting.  
"Okay." the tailor says. "I've some calculations and checks to do. I'll take the pants too, because I want to readjust them. I'll be in the other room for a while, but you both can wait here in the bedroom if you like."  
He gives Rin a pointed glance that probably means a lot of things before leaving for the living room. Now, Renzo is standing there in boxers, and he looks good enough to eat. The half demon lose control barely five seconds after the door is closed. He pins his boyfriend on the wall, and grabs two large handful of his fat tummy.  
"You enjoys torturing me." he growls.  
"I didn't do anything, you're the one getting horny out of nowhere."  
"That's because you're so damn hot."  
Rin uses his strenght to turn the pink haired, and grinds against his plump ass almost immediately. Dang it, he's really horny, alright. His hands are roaming all over Renzo's body, feeling the softness everywhere it's possible. He just loves that man so much.  
"Aaah, babe, Godaïn-kun is in the room next door." the human protests.  
But the son of Satan won't have any of it. He just can't wait anymore, so he pulls down his lover's boxer and his own pants fiercely.  
"I'm gonna fuck you, and I'm gonna do it now." he grunts. "Sei can plug his ears if he wants to."  
"Warm." is Renzo only reply.  
The half demon is, indeed, burning. His flames are around them, and he has half transformed. But he doesn't mind at all. He suddenly penetrates his boyfriend, who muffles a scream of surprise.  
"Beautiful, you're beautiful." Rin mumbles. "Beautiful and mine."  
He thrusts his dick in his partner's ass quickly, in a repeated motion. The whines of Renzo makes him even more excited.  
"Ri... Rin..."  
"You're my chubby, lovely Renzo. So hot. So soft."  
He's already reaching his orgasm.  
"Mine!" he repeats as he squeezes the fat belly of his lover.  
Groaning loudly, he cums inside the pink haired. With a few ragged breaths, he finds his calm back. Damn, that was something. Rin notices his boyfriend has taken care of himself. Slowly realising he just fucked him mercily without a care in the world, he steps back. Some furnitures around them are on fire, and they burned a piece of clothes. He quickly shut off his powers, astounded.  
"What... What has gotten into you?" Renzo asks. "Did you want me so bad?"  
Thankfully, he's more curious than concerned, and it reassures Rin. The last thing he wants is to hurt the love of his life because of lust.  
"It's the measuring..." he confesses. "Even if it's Sei, I was jealous he got to touch you and all. I wanted to do it too."  
"Pfft, you're crazy babe. It was fun, but I prefer when I'm pampered though."  
Yeah, in all honesty, Rin prefers when he's taking care of Renzo too. It feels more intimate. They heard a knock at the door.  
"If you're done, can we finish the dicussion about your clothes for the marriage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly.  
> Rin is a very horny demon, it's the gene. He can't resist such a beauty as his plump boyfriend :p  
> Also, Sei is a professional, a very good one. Or he's used to their shenanigans. Either way, poor Sei.


	25. The plan

Nobody considers Rin a mastermind. Most people would say he's more a man of action than a thinker. That's because they don't know him. When he wants something, the half demon is ready to plan everything in order to get it. And tonight, he has a craving for cuddles. But not mere cuddles, these he just has to ask. He wants Renzo to curls up on his lap, and to hugs him tightly. Not any Renzo either, he wants one preferably well-fed, who is a tad shy, a tad wimpy and a whole lot adorable. That isn't an easy task. If the half demon feeds him too much, they'll both get horny, and sex will be the outcome. Which could be cool, but it's not what he fancies for now. Also, he has to scare his boyfriend, but not too much, just enough to make him a bit jumpy. That's probably the easiest part, because the pink haired is a sort of scaredy cat. Eh, for an action seeker, Rin has already planned quite a lot, right?  
"Are you sure I can't help?" Renzo asks. "Like, bring the food or something?"  
"Oh no, certainly not love. Stay right there with your plushy and be cute. I'm doing the rest."  
It's true the pink haired looks incredibly endearing right now. He's comfortably sat on the couch, surrounded by cushions and pillows Rin brought from their bedroom. He wears his crop top and sweatpants. Everything to make him cuddly.  
"So you've already picked the movie?"  
Of course the half demon did. A fitting choice for what he wants to achieve. He nods his answer, too busy with the final preparations.  
"You're in a strangely good mood tonight." notes Renzo, as he observes him bring the tray of food. "You even cooked heart shaped pancakes. Mind putting me in the confidence?"  
"I'm just happy we got to spend the evening together." Rin chuckles.  
He's not a very good liar, and his boyfriend must've caught up because he looks at him suspiciously. But he just shrugs.   
"Cheesy."  
There is a good chance he isn't bothered by the attention anyway. Plus, the future Paladin's end game isn't something malevolent. Cuddles are always nice.

The evening really begins a couple of minutes later, when the two are ready. Rin plays it smartly: he sits a bit farther than usual, only to make his boyfriend miss the contact. This latter doesn't paid it any mind. For now. The movie's first half is pretty classic, which give time for the pink haired to eat. He starts by the gyozas: they disappear fairly quickly. His belly bulges as he enjoys them, and the son of Satan watches, as usual. It never gets boring, to see the fat bloats. It's always slow at first, but once Renzo attacks the pancakes, his tummy is significantly rounder. He's getting nicely full, Rin has to fight his urge to touch. He wants his boyfriend to come at him tonight, and not the other way around!  
"It's delicious!" this one goes into ecstasies. "I could eat them forever..."  
He devour a big mouthful and rubs his belly appreciatively. That's definitely a tease. So they're playing a game? Fine, the half-demon has the upper hand anyway. Because he knows the movie, so he just has to play time. Which might prove to be more difficult than he thought. Renzo is making a show of himself, exaggerating his every moves. The stroking of his bloated belly especially. It must be pleasantly packed with the delicacies now.  
"You're not gonna rub my tummy?" he asks Rin temptingly.  
It's hard, oh it's really hard to not give in to the desire. The son of Satan breaths deeply. Sure, he can keep his hands to himself when they're out, but in the privacy of their own home? He's touching Renzo most of the time. Even when his boyfriend is napping, he's playing with his soft chub. He's addicted, he's aware of that. He just didn't realize how much. Thanks Shiemi, remember he only pries her name now, the timing finally offers him an advantage. It's the second half of the movie, and it gets darker, scarier. Besides, they finished their meal, so the pink haired is more focused on the screen. Quickly, he becomes jumpy as several frightening scenes are shown. Well, "frightening", they're not that horrifying, just a bit spooky. Renzo glances at Rin, who smiles at him. Not teasing anymore, right? It gets better, or worse, and the poor human rolls up into a ball. He hugs tightly his pink teddy bear.  
"Baaaabe." he whines. "You chose that on purpose."  
Yeah duh. The future Paladin is a mastermind. He grins and open his arms, inviting. His boyfriend moves so fast, it's pretty funny. He sits on Rin's lap, and curls up against him for dear life.  
"You're mean." he whispers. "Unfair."  
"Just accept I've been smarter for once."  
Renzo shakes in head in denial. But they snuggles, and his full belly is in the hands of the half demon. He might be a sore loser, but at least they're cuddling. And the pink haired is a tad shy, a tad wimpy and a whole lot adorable. Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert! Fluff alert... Ooops should've put that at the beginning :p  
> More seriously, for a protag, Rin can be both very (very!!!) stupid and sometimes smart. Mostly when it comes to feelings and such, he's always trying to understand the others. So, he knows Renzo pretty well, right? :D


	26. Double date

Rin has the upmost respect and love for all his friends. Even Bon, believe it or not. Nonetheless, this double date is getting weirder by the minute. He's a bit at a loss, and Izumo too, to understand what the hell Noriko-chan is doing. As soon as the four of them met, she clung to Renzo's arm, and never let him go. She babbled all morning about nothing, and led them Shiemi knows where. They walked more in a day than Rin does in a week, that is to say. Now, they're at the peak of a big hill, outside of Tokyo. It's a beautiful town, the half demon likes the atmopshere. He is, however, tired from this hike. And still, his friend is sticking to the pink haired like glue.  
"It's a wonderful place!" she says excited. "Perfect for some exercise!"  
She shows a sport installation. There are treadmills and lifting machines in a little park. The future Paladin freezes. He and Izumo meet eyes, puzzled. What are her intentions? Honestly, he's a bit wary now. First, a long and tiring walk, now physical activities... Not to mention, her particular attention towards his boyfriend. Is she trying to make a point or something?  
"C'mon guys!" Noriko-chan insists. "It's good for the body and the mind!"  
Rin frowns, unsure of what she's implying. To be fair, she hadn't explicitly said it was for Renzo, nor she commented about his weight. It would be stupid, because he's pretty healthy, no matter how soft his belly is. Still, the son of Satan thinks she's out of line if she's considering a training regimen for his partner.  
"We just walked all the way here." he interjects. "No need for more training."  
"He's right dear. We should enjoy the scenery and find a good place for diner." adds Izumo.  
She must be quite pissed, because since the beginning of the date, her girlfriend didn't gave her more than a look here and there. For two experts of PDA, it's quite unsettling. An outsider could think Paku is dating Renzo, honestly.  
"Oh you two are no fun." the girl pouts. "Shima-kun and me have still so much energy!"  
Well, Rin doesn't doubt she has, yeah. His boyfriend, on the other hand, might think otherwise. Or not, actually. That idiot is just staring at Noriko-chan, fascinated. A girl clings to his arm, and he gapes. Stupid. Besides, he doesn't look exhausted at all. The son of Satan is half proud, half annoyed by his partner.  
"It's okay if you can't keep up guys." Paku continues. "It's kinda sad we won't see you flex though..."  
The half demon grunts. It's clearly a provocation, and it shouldn't work so easily. But Izumo and him are very dumb, so they're already falling into the trap. It doesn't help when Renzo nods:  
"Oh yeah, I love when Rin flexes. Show that strenght of him."  
It's impossible to not go now. Both the dark haired lad and his friend are lifting weight in no time, and probably showing off more than necessary. Meanwhile, Noriko-chan leads the other male to the treadmills, and they start to run aswell. To be honest, the future Paladin is still a little worried. He isn't sure of the end game here, but he's playing along anyway. For now. He makes sure his muscles are clearly visible as he goes through different exercises. What he doesn't expect though, is the duration of their training. One hour passes, and they're still at it. He isn't tired or sore. Not him, the son of Satan, strongest exorcist and all that. His companions are at different level of fatigue. Izumo doesn't look well. Renzo hasn't slowed down much, even if his breath is getting shorter. He's hot, he's super strong, and Rin is so in love. Noriko-chan, dear Noriko-chan looks about to die. She's running out of steam.  
"Okay..." she pants. "Maybe... we... huff... should stop."  
Rin gladly agrees. Not that he was getting exhausted, of course. Just because his boyfriend must be bored of the treadmill. It takes a good ten minutes for the girl to catch her breath, and while they're at it, everyone drinks and get a little rest.  
Finally, it's time for diner. The half demon hoped things would be more... normal, but no. Paku sits between him and Renzo, and she decides of the orders for everyone. Which could've been fine, if not for what she asked. Salad. Plain, bland salad. Now, the son of Satan isn't a salad hater, he knows some recipes to make them delicious. But these in particular? They're worth nothing. Not even a child would be satisfied.  
"Paku-chan, you don't expect me to just eat that?" the pink haired complains.  
And seriously, at last he's complaining! Maybe he's finally noticing something is weird today!  
"You made us walk and walk and walk, and then run!" he insists. "And you told me it would be worth it by the end of the day. I'm starving now!"  
Oh, so she made a deal with him? It makes a lot of sense actually. Most of the time, Rin can appreciate when one of his friend tricks his boyfriend. It's funny to watch, especially when the pink haired sulks afterwards. But they're talking about his appetite, and that's serious matter. Nobody makes fun of his plump lover on that subject. And to refuse him food? Unthinkable.  
"It's true salads are not filling." the son of Satan intervenes.  
Noriko-chan smiles at him. She leans on him, and whispers to his ear:  
"Tonight, you'll have a frustrated and famished Shima-kun, who spent an hour ogling your body. If you've enough to stuff him to the brim, you'll have the night of the month. Imagine him, pigging out desesperatly... Don't waste my efforts now, dumbass."  
Rin looks at her, bewildered. He didn't know the so calm Noriko-chan could be so... straight. But hell, she's offering him something he can't refuse. He can't wait to see his lover gorging on his food.  
"Salads it is." he decides, despite the look of utter betrayal Renzo gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin has supportive friends who want nothing more than for his sex life to be the best


	27. The marriage

Rin cries. It's a marriage, so of course he does. His little brother weds his bestfriend. That's something to remember. The ceremony is perfect, everything goes smoothly. He congratulates each of them at least ten times. Yukio and him shares a brotherly moment, and he dances with Shiemi. The buffet he cooked is a huge success. Everyone enjoys the food, much to his pleasure. So it's not really a surprise he's feeling extra romantic and sappy tonight.  
"Where are you taking me exactly?"  
The future Paladin gives his boyfriend a sly look. He's feeling extra romantic, sappy and horny okay?  
"To a quiet place." he explains. "I want to spend the rest of the night alone with you."  
It's pretty late. Most of the guests have booked hotels around. They're still in the center of Tokyo though, in a nice and cozy building. There is a courtyard but the half demon avoids it. He's pretty sure Izumo and Noriko-chan are there. Instead, he chooses an isolated office, and locks the door behind them. Grabbing his lover by the waist, he pushes him against a low counter and kisses him.  
"I love you." he whispers between smooches.  
"The marriage is making you corny, isn't it?" laughs his partner.  
Rin steps back only to look at him. Renzo is quite simply gorgeous. It's the suit, and the discreet makeup, and his body. He's perfect.  
"Yukio and Shiemi are getting together for life." the future Paladin murmurs. "It's... wonderful. I'm so happy for them."  
He remembers his conversation with Izumo back then. About how they won't have a marriage of their own. He's not really sad, but...  
"With or without marriage, they were meant to spend their lives together." his boyfriend suddenly claims. "Don't you think?"  
Rin stares at him, dumbfounded. He'll never say it enough, he loves this man. They're on the same page, and they want the same thing. Sure, they won't be married anytime soon, but it's okay. It's okay.  
"Can't agree more." the son of Satan smiles.  
For a while, they stay like that, only cuddling and kissing. It's very quiet, and most of the guests must've left already. The newly-weds will leave tomorrow morning for their honeymoon. The half demon finds a way to his lover's belly, and he kneads it lovingly while this latter sits down.  
"You could eat." he remarks.  
Renzo chuckles, because he has been stuffing his face a lot already. After all, the food has been cooked by Rin, and he's a sucker for it. His tummy feels heavy, but not packed to the max.  
"I could eat." the pink haired confirms.  
The future Paladin is happy to hear that. He has actually thought ahead and brought some leftovers with them. The night wouldn't be a good one if his boyfriend isn't fully satiated.  
"Let's make you comfortable." he says charmingly.  
They don't want to ruin the beautiful shirt Sei made. So Rin takes his lover's coat, and then he unbuttons his top delicately. He goes slowly, playing with Renzo's soft nipples and fat belly on the way. The bulge of this one, already well fed, is straining his belt, so the half demon get rid of it too. He keeps the pants closed though, because he's curious if they'll burst open soon.  
"Babe, all your touching is making hungry and horny." his boyfriend whines. "Feed me."  
"With pleasure. What first?"  
He has selected the best dishes of the buffet. It's mostly slices of cakes with different savours, aswell as a bunch of chocolate éclairs. It isn't much, but he has taken into account the fact Renzo is already full. Last thing he wants is to make him sick.  
"The cakes." the pink haired demands. "Strawberry first, after you choose."  
The son of satan nods happily. He has expected as much. He feeds his lover affectionately, at a lazy pace. Between mouthful, he kisses him on the face, or the neck. His hands are always going back to the bare belly. He loves to feel how bloated, and yet soft, it is. It's swelling as his boyfriend eats, getting bigger and beautiful. Rin has a passion for this tummy. And a free access too. So he rubs it, never letting go. Tonight, he wants to go a little overboard. He wants the belly tight, and grumbling noisily because of such greediness.  
"Burp... that was good..." Renzo sighs when he finishes the last cake.  
The son of Satan ruffles his hair cheerfully. The pink haired seems a little dazed from his binge, no surprise. His eyes are a bit unfocused and his breath a tad uneven. The arousal and desire for more is clear too, from his flushed cheeks to his tongue licking the remains of sugar on his lips. It's a look Rin cherishes.  
"You still want the éclairs?" he asks. "You got room in there right?"  
He pats his lover's belly gently.  
"Yeah... Gimme."  
Rin obeys, and offers him an éclair. The pastry is delicious, he knows. As he watches Renzo chews and swallows, he hears a little pop. Mesmerized, he realizes it's the pants. They couldn't hold the bulging belly anymore. His boyfriend's hard on appears, while his tummy takes the free space. The future Paladin is fully erect too, but his lust pushes him to continue the feeding. He's so damn horny.  
"Hey love, lean back on the wall, and get comfortable." he whispers. "I want to be inside you now."  
They move slowly and all the while, the pink haired eats. He's beyond stuffed now, driven only by his gluttony. He gobbles the éclairs Rin gives him despite his protesting belly. The son of Satan undresses him completely, and touches. He touches him everywhere, taking the time, and always coming back to the feeding. It's a slow pace, one he enjoys a lot. They remain silent, if not for a few encouragements and their labored breath. One from all the food he devoured, one from his ever growing arousal. Renzo has never been a big talker when he's stuffed, and they both appreciate the silence anyway. Rin is losing control of his desire though. He enters his lover's ass as he rubs his overfed gut, grunting appreciatively for how much it's bloated. He starts to thrust deeper when he hears a whine.  
"What is it love?" he asks. "What do you want?"  
"Mo... more choc'late." Renzo begs.  
The half demon growls. He loves him so much, damn. He can't refuse, so he grabs another éclair, the last actually. He gives him, and the pure look of pleasure on his boyfriend's face is enough to make him crazy. Full of adoration, he pounces his ass, and soothes the noisy belly at the same time. He's getting close. Renzo is moaning, and jerking himself off in pained motions, way too full to really move. But still, he licks his lips, in search for a little bit more chocolate. It's so appealing, so hot, Rin can't hold it anymore.  
"Fuck Renzo, you're so beautiful!" he shouts as he cums.  
His boyfriend groans, reaching his own orgasm. All his energy seems to fade, and he whines painfully. Rin leans against his body and rubs the aching tummy, determined to make him feel better. The pink haired isn't complaining, but he definitely ate too much tonight. He certainly has a stomach ache, even if he's too tired to say.  
"It's alright." the half demon whispers. "Just sleep, I'll take care of you."  
"Mmh... thank you babe... Love you."  
Does Rin already tell how much he loves this man? More than anything else on earth, he's sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Rin resumes it well : sappy, romantic and horny.  
> Aaah I still love them


	28. Two Shima brothers are a little to much for Rin to handle

Rin is not easily scared. He can be impressed by many things, but afraid? Pfft. Son of Satan, remember? So it's not because he's scared that he's quivering while facing the two Shima brothers. It's the cold of june, everyone knows that.  
"You tell him Nii-san."  
The future Paladin gulps. They're putting Juzo up for a few days, right after the marriage. It was agreed since there are some big meetings for the exorcists of Japan. It isn't a problem: they've an extra futon and the study is spacious enough to be a spare room.  
"Rin, is that how you treat your boyfriend?" the older Shima asks threateningly.  
"Yeah, your boyfriend!" quips the youngest in echo.  
Okay, maybe the half demon is a little intimidated. Not of Renzo, of course not. The pink haired is trying his best to look serious, but he's more like a puppy. A cute and soft pup. Juzo, on the other hand, would be a big bad wolf. Big, because he's actually quite large, more than his little brother. Bad, because he has a somber resting face. Like he's always severe.  
"Aren't you ashamed you talked to him so badly?" he asks.  
"Yeah, ashamed." repeats Renzo.  
Rin, poor Rin doesn't know what to do. He's being wrongly charged right now, but nobody'll protect him. After all, he has only won a round of their combat video game. And yeah, he did say something like "I beat you loser" or close enough. But it wasn't illy intentioned or anything. Now, he has a sad boyfriend and an angry step-brother after him. Ouch.  
"Look at me when I talk to you Rin." Juzo orders.  
The son of Satan raises his head in a second. He's, technically, the owner of the place, and their boss at work. So he shouldn't feel so intimidated right? Not scared, just intimidated. Funily enough, despite being the taller of the three (he outgrew Renzo during highschool), he feels tiny. To hell the fact he's the only one standing. Juzo is a bulky man even compared to his little brother. Overall, he looks especially soft, all in curves but with a good deal of muscle. Apparently, Mamushi has cultivated his dad bod pretty well, while he also keeps a certain discipline.  
"I'm sorry?" Rin whispers, like a kid caught red handed.  
"Sorry? You think that'll be enough to get you out of this?" Juzo laughs. "First, I discover you're not taking properly care of Renzo, and now, you're insulting him?"  
Okay, that's a low blow. The day the eldest Shima arrived, they ran out of food. Admittedly, the couple didn't do the groceries. Besides, the two brothers ate more than the half demon could've imagined. Well, not his boyfriend, he knows how much his boyfriend eats, and when. But the older boy isn't only chunkier, he also has a bigger appetite. But taking it as far as saying Rin isn't feeding his man enough?  
"Tell me Ren, what should be his punishment?"  
The son of Satan lets a sigh of relief slip. A discreet one, that the two brothers don't hear. If Renzo is the one choosing his sanction, it means the whole incident is not that serious. It's hard to say with Juzo, who is good at the poker face. The pink haired though? He's grinning from ear to ear.  
"He could cook us an amazing diner!" he exclaims happily, as if it was the best idea ever.  
"I must confess, his cooking is better than Mamushi's. Don't tell her though."  
Rin nods, not eager to get himself in more troubles. He retreats to the kitchen. Honestly, it's no punishment. He's more than happy to cook for Renzo and his brother. Two people who enjoys his food so much, it's nothing but satisfying.  
"Joking aside."  
The half demon literally jumps when he hears Juzo behind him. He squeaks, and nope he's not scared. Just a little intimidated. How can a man this size be so discreet?  
"Relax Rin, I'm not gonna eat you." chuckles the eldest Shima.  
"I'm barely reassured."  
"You better prepare something nice, or I'll end you though."  
It's out of nowhere, and it's downright terrifying. Rin is scared, alright! Logically, he knows the older brother is the less likely to kill him. He's aware of his kink. Well, his gut is proof enough Mamushi has the same kind of interest. And he doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Besides, they really get along. Juzo is more strict than Renzo, but as laid back, and the son of Satan feels welcome around him. Intimidated, but welcome. The dark haired human snorts, amused by his reaction.  
"Do you need help?" he asks as if nothing happened. "I won't let you do everything."  
See? They get along.  
"Sure, you can grab the veggies in the fridge and chop them."  
Juzo smiles at him, before going to work. It's quiet for a little while, they both listen to Renzo's muttering as he struggles on his game. Rin supposes there is something to come, so he waits. Cooking occupies his mind anyway, especially when he wants to please two greedy palates.  
"I've never seen Ren so comfortable." finally murmurs Juzo. "I mean, he has always been pretty unbothered by everything, but here, he looks at ease with himself. Truly at peace."  
"I'm doing my best." replies the son of Satan. "And it's the same for me."  
"You love him a lot."  
"More than anything."  
Rin has no doubt about that.

"I'm not planning to gain more weight, you know."  
Juzo is looking, mildly impressed, at the gigantic feast in front of him. Rin has outdone himself: avocado toasts, fried pork and pasta primavera, aswell as a pretty big lemon cake. Everything in large portion. He must admit, he is impressed too. It's a lot, even for him.  
"But Nii-san, it's your last day with us!" Renzo protests. "And if you expected to spend a week here and not gain a few kilos, you were gravely mistaken from the start."  
It's actually him who asked for this much food. And it's true, the week has been one of abundance. There weren't any missions, and only one meeting with the higher ups per day. Instead of going out, they mostly stayed inside, lazing around. Well, two of them also enjoyed the cooking of the son of Satan. So it's no wonder if the pink haired has softened a bit more. His older brother has put on weight too, no doubt about that. Rin would feel sorry, if they weren't so happy to eat his food, and unbothered by their waistline. After a bit of observation, he's pretty sure Juzo is totally into it anyway. Even more than the couple.  
"Still Ren, it's a lot, even for the three of us." this one affirms.  
"Whaddya mean the three of us?" chuckles Renzo. "It's all for you Ju-nii-san."  
There is a moment of hesitation after this. The half demon gapes, astounded by the suggestion. He should've known, when his boyfriend asked such a feast, something was going on. However, no matter how he looks at it, no way the eldest Shima will finish all that.  
"You'll be the death of me Ren." Juzo sighs.  
Despite his comment, he starts his meal rather ravenously. That's why Rin is convinced he's a gainer. The man loves to eat. Anyway, the future Paladin decides to leave for a while. He has some paperwork to do, and he thinks the two brothers need a moment alone. It's also a weird feeling he gets. As if Mamushi was glaring at him when he observes her husband eats. It might be his imagination, but he doesn't want to declare a war of feeders or something. He keeps the door open though, because he's curious. It's his cooking after all. For now, Renzo is just babbling about the week, and what they did or forgot to do. They also share a bonding moment he doesn't listen to. It's private, and he's the first to say his boyfriend likes his privacy. It doesn't apply only in their couple, so he tries to be respectful. After a while, he hears Juzo belches.  
"Urrrp, Ren, this is definitely too much." he grumbles.  
"As if. I said you'll eat everything, so you'll Nii-san. I'll make sure of it."  
There is a commotion, and he imagines his boyfriend must be helping Juzo finish now. As in, force feeding him. Turn out he's quite dominant when he's on the other side. Suddenly, Rin feels pretty happy to be the feeder in their relationship. He wouldn't be able to survive his bossy lover. This latter is very encouraging too though.  
"C'mon Juzo-nii-san, that ain't your maximum and you know it." he says.  
"Look at your gut, there is room in there!"  
"You're doing good, but you could have more."  
"Only the lemon cake left Nii-san. You'll eat it, right?"  
At that, Rin stands up, and joins them. He's astounded to see that yes, there is only the lemon cake left. The eldest Shima devoured everything else. He's half naked, and rubbing his tight belly carefully as Renzo feeds him slices of the dessert.  
'Your boyfriend is a demon." Juzo tells the future Paladin when he notices him.  
But inspite of how stuffed he seems, the older man is still enjoying the food. Like a bottomless pit, he's wolfing down the cake. And that's impressive.  
"You're done." Renzo announces cheerfully when it's over. "You really are a fat glutton Nii-san."  
Rin is sure everyone except his lover would be dead after calling the dark haired human a "fat glutton." But this one only smiles.  
"Yeah, you say it."  
"If you can still talk, you can still eat." the younger Shima suddenly claims. "Rin, would you mind cooking more?"  
At first, the half demon snorts because no, no way the overfed man will agree for more. But then he looks at him, and he sees desire. Okay, definitely into it.  
"I could go for seconds." Juzo shrugs. "But only if Ren gets his fill too."  
"That's an excellent idea!" Renzo nods. "I'm feeling somewhat hungry, after watching you."  
If Rin can have two overstuffed Shima brothers tonight, he won't say no. He's into it too, after all. And that might be his best chance to handle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this chapter, because I wanted Juzo to appear again for a while. :D I like him!  
> I think he's more on the musclechub side, given his starting physic, but also because he likes to workout too.


	29. Modeling

Sometimes, Renzo and Rin are a couple of idiots. Today for instance. They went to shopping in order to renew the former wardobe for the summer. After all, a lot of his clothes aren't fitting anymore, so it's a good opportunity. Besides, he likes fashion. However, the pink haired lad bought everything at his last year's size, aka way too small. Dumb. The son of Satan isn't better because he didn't say anything. Nothing hotter than his boyfriend in too tight clothes. Dumb and horny.  
"How is this?" the older asks as he enters in the living room.  
Instead of bringing back all the clothes and exchange them, they decided to keep them. Thanks to the half demon heavy insistence. Now they're doing a fashion show. He has promised the next two dates would be Renzo's choice in return.  
"You're beautiful." Rin assures.  
It's true. The white tanktop and blue shorts are a good outfit. And who cares if the first only reaches the human's navel, and the second are unbuttoned?  
"Babe, I'm always beautiful. Find something else." the human exorcist sighs, a bit like a diva.  
"Haha, very funny." the half demon giggles. "Then, why don't you suck in? I'm sure the short would close."  
"I don't like sucking in. Too bothersome."  
Yeah, right. Honestly, Rin is happy to know his lover's comfortable enough to not hide his belly. He likes him plump, and he wants to see it.  
"I'm gonna change into the next one." Renzo declares.  
Five minutes later, he comes back with another short, still open too but green, and an orange v-neck t-shirt.  
"No way I'm going out with these colours. I feel like a pumpkin." he grumbles.  
A big, round and adorably hot pumpkin, his boyfriend might add. But he prefers clapping, and asks for another round. The pink haired isn't showing off his body like this that often, so it's better to make it last. However, he can't remain silent when his lover arrives in trunks. They're so form-hugging, it should be forbidden. This time, it's not the soft belly nor the cute lovehandles bulging out of the fabrics that gets to Rin. But the butt. It looks remarkably squishy, grabbable. He suddenly feels a desire to squeeze it, and his dick twicth in interest. He was already horny, that's the icing on the cake.  
"Come sit on my lap." the son of Satan growls.  
Renzo nods diligently. He settles comfortably, put his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and smiles. He must've feel the hard cock against his ass now. Damn, the trunks are so thin, and tight. Rin is getting turned on by so little.  
"The show pleased you kitty."  
"The show made me want to fuck you merciless, like an animal."  
The pink haired chuckles, before smashing their lips together. Rin is already touching the fat belly pressed against him, and stroking the lovehandles lovingly.  
"You won't do it, right?" his lover whispers.  
"I won't. I prefer loving you all the while."  
They kiss again, this time longer. The son of Satan grinds against the plump ass he wants to pounce so much.  
"You could show me your demon appearance though." Renzo suggests.   
Rin looks at him, caught out. He's not ashamed of his white and light blue hair, the flames and his icy eyes but... Still, he's trying his best to be differenciated from Satan. According to Mephisto, if people are reminded of the evil creature, he'll lose his chances to become the future Paladin. But they are in their home, and it's his boyfriend. The man whose body he loves, and who loves him back as much. The man who just did a whole fashion show in too tight clothes for him. So of course he can show him this part of himself. He has done it before, and his partner has never say anything bad.  
"Do you like it?" he asks hesitantly.  
"I love Rin, all the Rin." Renzo assures.   
Of course he does. His body isn't the only thing so soft after all. Now, the son of Satan has to show him how much it's precious to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Rin must be, a first, hating his demonic appearence. It reminds him of Satan, the one who killed his father. His friends are probably a bit scared by it too. So in my AU, he's mostly hiding it for good measure. But sometimes, when he gets a little too excited or angry, it comes back.  
> It happens during sex, from time to time, but Renzo is okay with it. Maybe he likes to be surrounded by blue flames while they do the thing ;p


	30. 4 am in the bloody morning

Rin loves to sleep, at least ten hour per day. He plunges in a deep slumber, and generally wakes up refreshed. So it's a surprise when he opens his eyes at 4 in the morning. Barely conscious, he wriggles to find a good position and go back to sleep. But something is missing. The half demon's fuzzy brain tries to focus. What isn't there, that should be there? Why is there light where there souldn't be any? What's this faint sounds he hears? Ugh, why is he asking himself so many questions so early? He lands his arm on the other side of the bed, in search of.... Wait. That's it. That's the warmth of his lover body that is missing. Renzo is a big boy, he can take care of himself, even if an army of insects are invading their place. Yeah, no. This thought prevent Rin from going back to sleep: he has to make sure everything is alright. He sluggishly gets out of bed and heads towards the exit. When he reachs it, he's a little more aware of his surrounding. The living room is floodlit, and the noises are coming from the tv. As he opens the door, he winces from the burning feeling in his eyes. It's too early for this.  
"Love, what are you doing?" he grumbles.  
Renzo is laying on the couch in briefs. The scene would've been alluring if it weren't 4 in the bloody morning.  
"Hey babe." he smiles. "I'm watching a program about idols."  
Rin frowns. Not that his boyfriend enjoying a tv show about idols is unusual: he's actually quite a fan of them. But the pink haired usually stay asleep through the entire night. He didn't, before. In highschool, he suffered from light insomia, and it worsened when he realized he liked a boy. Now though, he sleeps like a log. So it is concerning, even if it doesn't look like it. The son of Satan comes closer, and kneels in front of his boyfriend.  
"You alright?" he whispers, not hiding his worry.  
Renzo finally glances at him, but it's quick, it's too quick even.   
"I'm fine." he assures, but that's clearly a lie.  
Rin sighs but doesn't push. That won't work anyway. He has learn a way back that he shouldn't force his lover to talk. It's a waiting game he has mastered by now.  
"Can I sit with you?" he asks instead.  
The pink haired lad nods, and makes him space. As soon as they are next to eachother, he leans on, and press their body together. A common occurrence, but he's not smiling as he does it. The future Paladin pull him in a tigh embrace that is, he hope, comforting. The show is a "how did they age" thing, which reveals the after glory lives of several idols. It's badly done, full of product placement and idiocies. Basically, a good tv show for 4 am. Rin doesn't pay it much attention anyway: he's watching Renzo, contemplative. Did something bad happened lately? Not that he remembers. Could it be a nightmare? They happen, to the both of them, but not so often anymore. So what?  
"I'm sorry." his boyfriend murmurs.  
Now, the half demon doesn't like that tone. It's pititful, like a kid would be after a huge mistake. He grabs his lovers by his arms pit, and lifts him on his laps. Then he wraps his arms around his waist, like he would do if Renzo was scared.  
"What for?" he inquires.  
"Waking you up so early for stupid reasons." is the answer he gets.  
It's rare for one of them to be so stressed. So rare, that's actually very worrisome. Of course, they have their moments of doubts, or self-depreciation in Rin's case. However, the son of Satan isn't sure when was the last time he saw his boyfriend so conflicted.  
"Could you tell me these reasons then?"  
"It's stupid, but I think what people say is hurting me." Renzo confesses. "Like... I don't deserve you?"  
Rin blinks, astounded. From where does this idea come from?   
"You know this is a load of shit?" the half demon grunts. "You're worth the world to me."  
"You don't understand babe." his boyfriend contradicts him. "I know we're great together, and I don't feel like I'm unqualified to be your lover. I just don't get why they can't understand it? Do I have to be all cuddly and romantic with you everywhere for them to leave us alone? I don't like when there is eyes on me, but it seems like the only way to make them get it."  
The son of Satan has to muffles a laugh because that's a question he has been asking to their relatives for a while. It also makes him happy that Renzo thinks the same.   
"This is a good reason to wake me up love." he claims. "Because I want to know when you're stressing over something."  
He rubs the pink haired's sides lovingly.   
"I actually have something to tell you about that too. It's not like we should prove them we're a good fit. We don't own them that. And we don't have to show it either, it's our life. Our couple. And I like the intimacy of our relationship, how you're cuddly and affectionate only when it's the two of us. So don't feel obliged."  
Renzo purrs. That's a good thing.  
"You're so cheesy. But you make some good points."  
Yeah, of course the half demon does. The atmosphere is already much better, he realizes. His boyfriend is nodding into his arms, and he looks reassured. Their friends don't know that part of him. The chubby, soft man who loves to snuggle with Rin. They probably don't even imagine it, because they don't see more than some touching here and there. Not that it's bad. It makes the son of Satan feels special, that he knows it and no one else does. Sighing happily, he carries his lover in their bedroom. They should sleep while they still can.  
"Love you." he murmurs.  
He's pretty sure Renzo stammers an answer, but the dude is dozzing. That's no problem, Rin knows what he said anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more romantic and sappy RinRenzo.  
> I've so many ideas, it just won't stop x).


	31. Is Renzo really cheating?!

After that night, Rin thinks things are okay. But barely a week later, a new, worse and very concerning matter arises. Renzo doesn't eat anymore. Well, he eats less. The first day, the half demon hardly notices: it happens from time to time to have a day without appetite. When it's the third day in a row, he's intrigued. His boyfriend doesn't have any particular mission to do, nor anything that should provoke this. The revelation comes during the tenth day. Rin is looking at his boyfriend curiously that evening, because this latter only ate two servings of his delicious meal. And it strikes him: the pink haired isn't losing weight for all that, maybe even the opposite. Heck, when they make love, he still feels nicely stuffed, like normal. Which means Renzo is eating somewhere else, someone else's cooking. Now, the son of Satan isn't angry. He's beyond furious and consumed with jealousy. Who dares feed his man?!  
"Babe, your flames." this latter warns him when a blue fire burns a napkin.  
"Sorry."  
They stares at each other for a while. Rin squints, suspicious. Someone out there is giving his boyfriend food. No, that won't do.  
"Who is it?" he asks.  
"What?"  
Renzo looks dumbfounded, but the half demon is not so easily fooled. He knows what's going on, and he doesn't like it one bit.  
"Who are you seeing?" he precises, annoyed. "It's obvious there's someone."  
As soon as he closes his mouth, the son of Satan realises he's sprouting non-sense. It's not like they're talking about cheating. Even if it bothers him, his boyfriend is just eating outside. That's not a good reason to lash out. The pink haired lad is looking at him, half curious, half amused. Thanks Shiemi he's not easily upset.  
"I meant, you're eating with someone after your work shift right?" Rin corrects himself. "That why you're not enjoying my food lately..."  
"Yeah, it's a mission." Renzo explains laconically. "Thought I talked about it tho."  
A what now? The half demon blinks several times, just to check if his lover is joking but no. That cutie is serious.  
"You don't believe me? You can come with me tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I will do that."  
Rin suspects he'll be tricked, one way or another. He's the chief of all the exorcists here, so a mission? He would've heard of it. Besides, his boyfriend is looking at him smugly. Definitely planning something. But he'll be ready for it, whatever it is.

"Whatever it is" turns out to be in Mephisto's office. As soon as they enter, the half demon understand most of it. The desk has been clearer from all papers and the computer to serve as a table. There are several plates full of slimes disposed on it, and Renzo sits on the chair like he owns the place. The boss isn't here though, maybe because he has felt Rin's presence. This one grunts, getting his boyfriend's attention.  
"You're coming home full because you're stuffing your face with slimes?" he resumes.  
"Basically."  
The human exorcist starts to slurp the demons, not preoccupied by the absurdity of it all. The future Paladin looks at him, bewildered. He's devouring those creatures ravenously, like if it was a feast. Well, technically speaking, it is a feast. They're made to be consumed by demons, and tastes heavenly. Besides, their population is on the rise, and Mesphito was looking for a solution. But Rin would've liked to be in the confidence.  
"Y'know, urp, since you are here you could make yourself useful." Renzo tells him.  
He has slime smeared on the face, that he licks greedily. Now, the half demon is a poor soul, tempted like everyone else. What can he do, when his boyfriend is right in front of him, belly bloating as he gobbles his food happily? Touch it, rub it, love it, that's what he does. And to hell if Mephisto is watching them.  
"You're gonna finish all, right?" he inquires.  
It sounds more like an order though. His lover grabs a bright green slime and smirks.  
"With you here to help me? Sure thing."  
Good. Rin isn't so mad anymore. Besides, it's an important mission. So he guesses he can lay off the cooking for a while. Even if that's a sad perspective.  
"Hey babe, don't look so gloomy." Renzo smiles between two plates. "The job is over tomorrow anyway."  
The son of Satan raise his eyebrows, dubious.  
"You managed to regulate the slime population in barely two weeks?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Why? It means he must've devoured so many of them in such a short amount of time and... Rin takes a good looks at his boyfriend midsection. It does look fatter indeed. Well, not like it's a problem.   
"Nothing love, nothing."  
Renzo's weight is stable most of the time anyway. So let's just enjoy the extra padding while it's there, the son of Satan decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who doesn't like inflation with slimes but... Renzo does like it ;p  
> They're some demons bounds to Rin, so they can make a fine dessert here and there. Also, they taste good.


	32. Renzo's birthday

Renzo's birthday is early july. Rin knows how that day works, and what he has to do. It is, actually, quite simple. It's barely seven in the morning, they're not even at work, when the first call happens. After all, the Shima are a big family. Now, all the siblings, the parents and the cousins are wishing the pink haired an happy birthday. This one talks a bit longer with Juzo and his mother, but overall, it's fairly quick, and not too tiring. It's only the beginning though. At True Cross, it's their friends and acquaintances that come see him. Some stay at his office for a while, some are just passing by. Shiemi and Yukio call from the other side of the world. Obviously, it's not the younger Okumura's idea, but his wife is delighted, and she's pretty hard to stop once she starts talking about parties, food and nobody knows what. Even Mephisto himself comes by to bother the human exorcist. At noon, Bon tries to drags him somewhere, the two of them alone. The two of them alone. Thanks Shiemi, Rin has thought ahead, and he's down in his boyfriend office when the Suguro bastard shows up. Nothing happens, and that's for the best. Finally, when they get out of work, Renzo is, without surprise, exhausted, grumpy and in dire need of a nap. The future Paladin has anticipated as much, that's why he didn't plan something outside their place tonight.  
"Why are we staring at our closet?" his lover asks, not really hiding his annoyance.  
"It's nothing bothersome, I swear. Just a little thing I was working on for a while now..." he assures. "I think your birthday is a good opportunity to share this with you."  
He doesn't let Renzo answers, and drags him in the closet. In reality, it is a door for another dimension he has been making. In front of them appears a beautiful and colorful garden. A little pond is surrounded by trees and flowers. A small glass table and a few pots are closer to them. There is a green hammock tied between two trunks, and as soon as the pink haired notices it, he literally moans with envy.  
"Ah, I knew you would like it." Rin snickers.  
His boyfriend's birthdays are, indeed, simple. All the son of Satan has to do is create a perfect ambiance for napping, and his lover will be happy. After the tiring day, it sounds like the best gift ever.  
"How... How did you put that in our closet?" Renzo asks.  
"It's a pocket dimension." the future Paladin explains. "I created it along with Mephisto and, believe it or not, Amaimon. It's completely safe, and private."  
His partner glances at him with awe. It's the same kind of esteem his peers display towards him when he shows his powers. But honestly, he likes it better when it's Renzo who gives him that look.  
"You're so talented!" this one claims admiringly. "I'm always impressed by how you find new ways to use your imagination and your abilities. Also, this is super cool though I don't know why you made a magical space in our closet?"  
"To have a garden." Rin reveals. "I love our place, but I felt like it would be better with a green space. Shiemi helped me to choose the best plants and trees. We tried to make a serene and quiet place, somewhere intimate, because that's what fit us both the best."  
Now, his boyfriend's expression becomes one of pure love and acknowledgment. It's passionate, it's cute, and the half demon knows this look's for him and him only.  
"Why don't you get changed into something more comfortable and go try the hammock?" Rin suggests. "You deserve the rest, birthday boy."  
Renzo beams at him like he just offered him the moon. Adorable. Then, he trots around to find some better clothes. Meanwhile, the half demon retreats to the kitchen. He wonders what he should prepare for tonight? First, he considers an intense feeding session, until his lover is about to burst, overstuffed stomach grumbling angrily after so much food. But that's his desires, and it's what arouse them both, making them horny like rabbits. The pink haired prefers when he's nicely full, tummy bloated and packed with sweets and delicacies. Lot of chocolate if possible. So Rin will goes that route. Some delicious snacks to satisfy them, and a quiet evening. Sex later.

One hour later, the future Paladin returns in the garden with a tray of food. He stops at the enter though: there is a beautiful scene in front of him, and he's reluctant to disturb it. Renzo is dozing off in the hammock, arms crossed behind his head. He's opted for dark green shorts and a too tight shirt. All the lower buttons are left open, up to his navel, and Rin has a pretty good view of his captivating tummy. His boyfriend looks so serene, smiling softly even in his sleep... The half demon decides to let him rest for a little while. He put the food on the little glass table next to them, and lies down against a tree. The hammock can probably fit them both, but he doesn't want to wake up his lover now. Not after such an exhausting day of rapports with everyone. He's closing his eyes, nodding off, when he hears mumbles.  
"Mmh kitty." Renzo whines. "Come with me..."  
No need to ask twice. Rin slides next to his boyfriend, and wraps his arms around him.  
"I thought you were already napping." he chuckles.  
"I could've been. But I missed you."  
They remain quiet for a few minutes. They snuggles in silent, comfortable. The son of Satan is stroking lovingly his partner's belly. It's so incredibly soft, it still surprises him sometimes. He loves to feel the fat in his hands, and how it's well-rounded. It's a bit cold though, even in summer, and he knows Renzo really appreciates his own warmth. Their peaceful surroundings are quick to make them even more relaxed. It's like all their stress is leaving the hell out of their bodies. The pink haired is breathing slowly, humming a little melody. Rin, as for him, is too busy touching the body pressed against his. It's mindless, a sort of reflex.  
"Aren't you sleeping?" he asks, because his boyfriend's still awake.  
"Ah, I wanted to thank you first." this latter admits. "This place is awesome. You really did an amazing job. I think your ways of thinking are always nice, because a garden in a closet, that's dope. Plus, you know exactly what I need for my birthday, and that's super cool. You're the best, babe."  
Rin kisses him on the cheeks, happy.  
"I'm glad you like the garden, because you got the key for it." he laughs. "You, me and also Shiemi if we ever need help with the plants. Since it's in our appartment, it was important for me that you... you know."  
Appreciate it, feel at ease in it, feel the same level of intimacy as everywhere else in their place. The pink haired knows. It's their bubble, their little paradise far away work and everything else.  
"I love you." the future Paladin whispers. "I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Is that a proposal of marriage?" Renzo giggles. "I mean, where is the ring?"  
"Sorry, I haven't thought that far. But I'm very serious. Please, by my husband until I'm old and gaga."  
This time, his boyfriend burst into full laughter.  
"You got a weird sense of timing babe." he teases.   
For a bit, he calms down, and the son of Satan awaits his answer impatiently. Not that he has any doubt about what it'll be, but he wants to hear it.  
"I swear I'll be the best husband of the world for you until our old days." the pink haired promises." I love you too."  
Rin tightens his embrace, full of love.   
"Also, instead of a ring, you can always feed me what you prepared." Renzo continues. "If am going to sleep, might aswell be full, right?"  
Right. They really are perfect together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer one for the my boi's birthday (it's the 4th july).  
> Rin goes all out this time.


	33. The vacations part 1 : surfing, or sunscreen?

The couple gets a two weeks vacation this july. They've a pretty full schedule planned, but the main goal is to rest. They opted for a trip to a little island in the south of the country. It's sunny, hot, and quiet, except for a few others tourists. The perfect place. The ocean is important too, because Rin absolutely wanted to surf. He isn't very good at it, but it's always fun, and he likes to show off. So, while his boyfriend naps on the beach, he's in the middle of the waves, having the time of his life.  
"Yo man, sick move you did!"  
The half demon turns his head towards the stranger who approached him. It's a group, actually, all around his age.  
"Thanks." he replies.  
"Wanna surf with us dude?" a blonde girl offers. "The more the merrier."  
Rin glances at his lover, who's still sleeping. Well, he has time ahead of him, and it's better than being alone.  
"Sure." he agrees.  
He follows them as the next waves are coming. The one who invited him happens to be a professional, and damn, she knows the stuff. The half demon learns a bunch of figures and it becomes super fun. The others are all encouraging and nice. It gets even better when Renzo wakes up, and watches him. His boyfriend doesn't cheer him up or anything, but he's clearly spectating. A good opportunity for the son of Satan to flaunt. What he doesn't expect though, is for one of the guy to hit on him.  
"You're a natural." the ginger beams at him. "You have a good body for surfing."  
The compliment is only the beginning. At first, Rin ignores it, that's not the first time someone shows interest in him.  
"Your arms are so muscled, you are working out right?"  
Honestly, the man isn't subtle, nor trying to be. He's all over the half demon, complimenting his hair, his eyes, and even his chest and ass. Yeah, his ass which is, apparently, plump. Rin knows a plump ass, one way more plump than his. Speaking of, he peeks at Renzo, who's reading a book. It's really hard, now that he thinks about it, too see the pink haired jealous. The son of Satan is popular, but his boyfriend has never been worried. A good quality, he reckons.   
"Dude! Watch out!"  
A gigantic wave suddenly knocks him over, and he falls head first in the ocean. It's quick though, with a little bit of power, he resurfaces easily. As soon as he grabs his board, a strong arm catches him. The ginger drags him out of water, and uhm, hugs him?  
"I was so scared man! Pay attention to the waves."  
"Sorry." he stammers.  
Rin is a bit shocked, and that's not from his little trip under the sea. There are naughty hands squeezing his pecs. Now, this is awkward.  
"I have a boyfriend." the half demon informs.  
He wants to stop the unwanted touching. It's making him uncomfortable, like he's a toy. And Shiemi knows he's done with being a toy. The dude lets him go, and glances at the beach.  
"You mean the chubby pinky over there? You keep staring at him"  
Rin nods, not yet trusting his voice to not sound murderous. And what if his boyfriend is chubby? He's perfect.  
"You have taste." the ginger continues. "He looks like a fine snack."  
Yeah no, nope, aboslutely not. Renzo might no be the jealous type, but the son of Satan has come to the conclusion that he, sadly, is. The handsome man is his, and not a snack for random surfer dude. The half demon is ready to fight when he freezes. His lover is putting sunscreen, and such a vision should be forbidden. Putting sunscreen on your torso and belly shouldn't be that alluring! Fuck! Now, Rin is popping a boner out of nowhere, and he can't rationalize. He's in swim trunks, for Shiemi's sake!  
"Holy shit dude!" ginger grunts. "You don't happen to be open for threesome?"  
No, no they aren't. The future Paladin glares at him, just for form, and then he rushes to the shore. In all the history of surfing, never a surfer had left the ocean so fast, he swears. In a instant, he's right in front of Renzo, almost drowling, which is insanely insane because he has never been so weak. Oh damn it, he's horny now.  
"Yo babe." his boyfriend smiles, or smirks? Who cares it's hot. "Done playing with your new friends?"  
"I want to spread sunscreen all over you." he growls. "You're making it so... so... fucking hot."  
"There are way too many people around for us to do anything." warns him the pink haired. "But you could help with my back."  
Rin agrees: he needs to touch now, even if it's only a little. For better intimacy, he uses his power to put a shape of steam around them. It won't hide them, but people will avoid looking their way. He starts by the shoulder blade, and goes down down down...  
"That's not my back anymore." remarks Renzo.  
"Sorry."  
This is a plump ass alright. But the son of Satan isn't an animal, so he pulls his hand out of the soft spot, and gets back to work.  
"Eh, you wouldn't have that with ginger, would you?" his boyfriend asks.  
Oh. So that was the reason for the sunscreen? Maybe even him can be a little jealous? Rin won't hold it against him though. First, because ginger was finally a lot more into the chubby lad than the half demon. And second, because putting sunscreen on that gorgeous body makes it all worth.  
"Don't worry about him love." Rin whispers. "Tonight, that'll be all about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone knows how to deal with unwanted attention on his boyfriend ;)


	34. The vacation part 2: Renzo is like a cat

Rin has expected a lot of sex during their vacations. Tonight though, he's not getting what he wants. His boyfriend is acting kinda... childish.  
"C'mon, let me take your shirt off at least. You won't sleep fully clothed." the half demon grunts.  
It started as soon as he tried some foreplay. Renzo ran to their bedroom, and tried to hide under the sheet. Now, they're kind of wrestling.  
"Jeezus, will you let me do it!"  
Now, let's be clear. Rin isn't some sort of abuser who is trying to forcefully undress his lover. They're playing, he swears. He knows it, there are smiles, and eye contacts, and some caresses in between that says it all. The pink haired lad is testing him, about what, he doesn't know yet, but he is. Finally, the son of Satan manages to take the other's shirt off. However, as soon as he tries to touch his soft belly, Renzo grabs his wrists, and moves them away.  
"What it is?" Rin sighs. "What do you want?"  
Of course, his boyfriend doesn't answer like any other normal human. No, he pouts like a kid, before suddenly turning them around. Now, he's the one on top, while the dark haired is pinned on the mattress.  
"What do you want?" he asks in return.  
Sure, the half demon could use his strengh to break free. His partner's weight isn't enough to restrict him for real. Though, he's a little curious of what is happening there? And he has other ways to play. Smirking, Rin wraps his tail around Renzo's half erect dick, and squeeze. This latter squeaks, surprised.  
"You know what I want." the future Paladin whispers while he teases the hardenning member.  
He takes advantage of the opportunity to free his hands, and takes control. He goes for the belly, and rubs it teasingly. His boyfriend moans despite himself, and he thinks it's victory, so he gets bolder. His touches turns into hungry strokes, and he kisses Renzo's neck and cheeks lovingly. It doesn't have the expected effect though, Sure, his boyfriend whines pleasingly, but that's it. A few seconds later, he's struggling against Rin's grasp in a strange attempt to push this one away. Now, this is getting a bit weird. The half demon thinks it's time for a bit of introspection. What could provoke such a reaction? Did he failed to please his partner in anything today? He tried all his pleasurable spots, didn't he? While he searches a reason, Renzo fidgets on top of him, and he feels his soft body against his. His tail is still playing with his boyfriend aroused cock. Honestly, they're both eager, clearly.  
"Stop manhandling me and thinking about something else at the same time." grumbles the pink haired lad. "You make it look too easy!"  
"Ah sorry."  
There is a few minutes of silent after that. Rin isn't sure of what is okay or not. His lover is still testing him, looking expectantly at him. There is something he must find, and the sooner he does, the better for his sex life. That's important, because he is an horny demon. Besides, he has a crazy libido, not his fault, it's the gene. They don't fight for dominance usually. He likes to be in charge, while Renzo is too lazy to do it. So they have a great dynamic. And the pink haired isn't bossy tonight, he's not trying to top... He yearns something specific, for sure.  
"So... do you want me to bring you food?" The son of Satan suggests.  
Diner was a while back after all. However, his lover glares at him. Apparently, it wasn't the thing to say? The human exorcist summons his dark flames, yes his flames, and throws Rin out of the bed.  
"Don't you dare trading favor with cheap food!" he yelps like a child.  
What?! Did he just declined food?! The future Paladin looks at him, bewildered. Is it a nightmare? He's sure he sees some salad goes by in front of his eyes. Is his worst fear becoming real?! Wait. His boyfriend said "cheap food" right? Could it be that...  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" pouts Renzo in his naked glory. "I ain't gonna spell it for you."  
Rin flushes, and damn he's in love with that idiot. He guesses his man is like a big cat, once getting used to a certain cuisine, it's hard to make him change his tastes. And he's so proud to be at the origin of this. So, so happy, he could melt. But they're on vacations, it's not like he can cook something right now. And there is no way they will give up doing sex for the rest of it.  
"I can still ask the chief here if I can use his kitchen tomorrow." the half demon offers.  
Renzo beams at him, so bright it's dazzling. Good answer this time. Tentatively, Rin crawls back into bed, and sits next to his boyfriend.  
"I will make the best of the best, since it's for you. And a lot of it. Like, enough to make you so full and round, you won't be able to move, and you'll nap for hours after that."  
It's music to the human's ears. He lies down on the mattress, and purrs happily when the son of Satan lies over him.  
"Tell me more."  
"There will be so much food, you won't know where to start. But you'll finish everything, because you're so greedy. Such a glutton for what I cook."  
Now that he has full control of the situation, Rin will not mess it up. His tail goes back to his lover's dick, while he starts to knead his soft tummy. With his tongue, he attacks Renzo's neck, provoking a few moans of pleasure.  
"I'll take good care of you love." he whispers. "You'll gorge yourself widly, unable to stop until you're ready to burst. And I'll make sure you're okay, loved and pampered."  
The pink haired spreads his legs, and his boyfriend takes it as his clue to enters. Rin thrusts slowly at first, too busy touching the belly, the lovehandles, the beautiful body under him.  
"Mmmh... Will there be a molten chocolate cake?" Renzo pants.  
"Of course, one so creamy and gooey, you'll devour it, even if you're at your limit."  
The half demon speeds up.  
"And if you behave tonight, I will even make both of these."  
It's a promise, for the night to be more fun. And because he loves Renzo too much, way way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renzo is a simple man.


	35. The vacation part 3: Even on a secluded island, there is a brother to annoy you

The whole purpose of taking their vacations on a remote island was to be left in peace. Due to his reputation and his job, Rin knows a lot of people. Dealing with them can be exhausting, even for him. He really needs the time alone with the person he loves. So why did they meet his brother in a night club? Not any brother, the most annoying one. Albeit, all his brothers are extra annoying.  
"Gah. I want to be like that too." Amaimon whimpers.  
The king of earth is watching the dance floor, where Renzo is. It might sounds surprising but yes, the pink haired lad is actually quite a good dancer. He has learnt from idols shows and such, and he likes to reproduce the choreographies from time to time. It's not something he does in public, usually, but they're on a island far away all their friends and acquaintances. Or were supposed to be. So they decided to go to the club tonight, and now, the son of Satan is enjoying the view while his boyfriend moves gracefully in the middle of strangers. Well, he would've been enjoying the view if his older brother wasn't bothering him.  
"You can always take some classes." Rin whispers.  
The evening had started so well, why did they ran into that douche here?! Talk about unlucky. Amainon is staring at the future Paladin now, as if he was the most stupid person on earth.  
"Baka." he grunts.  
"You are the baka."  
It resumes pretty well most of their conversations. In a way, the half demon should be glad the other isn't trying to use him, like Lucifer or Mephisto. But a dumbass is still a dumbass, and they just can't get along.  
"It's not the dancing jerk." Amaimon explains. "I want to move like that, to look so graceful and soft. I want some meat on my bones too."  
Rin freezes. What. The. Hell? The king of earth, one of the strongest inhabitant of Gehenna, wants to... gain weight? No matter how the dark haired lad thinks about it, it sounds ridiculous. He gapes, unsure of what to do or say.  
"Baka. Why are you so surprised?" his older brother huffs.  
"I find the idea of you gaining weight weird! It's not something usu..."  
The future Paladin doesn't finish his sentence. What did he want to say exactly? After all, if someone wants to get fatter, what's wrong with it? He shouldn't judge Amaimon for his desires.  
"Sorry." Rin corrects himself. "I'm just a bit at lost... From where come such an idea?"  
"Are you blind or stupid? Look at your mate."  
Both of them turns to watch Renzo. Alright, the lad is mezmerising. The way he dances, the way he just naturally is, of course he's drawing attention to him. The people around him are nothing but shadows to Rin. And sure, he's biased, but seriously, his lover is beautiful.  
"Okay, I get it." he whispers.  
"Then, tell me how can I be like that? Fat I mean."  
For the second time in five minutes, the half demon freezes. It's one thing to admit Renzo is the most gorgeous man on earth, it's another to explain to Amainon how to become chubby. Amaimon of all people! Technically, Rin should be glad. Glad that his older brother isn't making fun of them for their kinks. Glad he's interested, because it means they finally have something in common. But the son of Satan's still a bit shocked.  
"C'mon, don't be an ass bro." the earth king grunts. "Tell me."  
"What is there to tell idiot? Find something that fancy your palate, and stuff yourself daily. Just eat a lot of fat things and be lazy, I don't know."  
Apparently, it doesn't satisfy the other, who gives him a death stare.  
"Whatever, I'm gonna ask your mate."  
Rin doesn't have the time to stop him: Amaimon stands up and in a second, he's next to Renzo. The future Paladin watches helplessly as they talk animately. He doesn't want to go there, because if he does, his boyfriend will insist for him to dance. And there is no way he'll dance in that club. Or anywhere outside their bedroom, because his lover is the only one allowed to see how terrible he is. Anyway, it doesn't take long before his older brother comes back, a smug smile on his face.  
"I got tips." he states proudly. "I'll start as soon as I'm back to my place."  
His place being a shady appartment in tokyo center.  
"How big do you intend to get?" Rin inquires.  
He feels like he has to ask, because this is Amaimon, and Amaimon is stupid.  
"For now, I'll grow this corporeal envelope to rivalize your mate. That's should be nice. See you later then, little brother. I have weight to gain."  
With that, he disappears, and Rin can finally have his peace again. Though, he'll remember this as one of the weirdest conversation of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon is stupid.  
> Rin is stupid.  
> Renzo is beautiful.  
> That's the summary of this chapter.
> 
> Anyway, so in canon, Amaimon is often seen with candies and such so... He def has a sweet tooth! I decided to give him plenty of reason to take advantage of it ;)


	36. The vacation part 4: The battle of cooks

On the last weekend of their little trip, the couple visits Kyoto, and thus, the Shima family. They're put up by Juzo, who has a pretty big home. It was supposed to be a nice little get together, a meeting with family. It was, until Renzo opened his mouth:  
"I wonder who can cook the best between your wife or my boyfriend. Don't you, nii-san?" he said deviously.  
Of course, Mamushi is quick to raise her head curiously. She definitely wants to brag, or something, because she looks at Rin proudly.  
"Ah, that would be a close match." Juzo agrees.  
Okay, now she glares at the poor half demon, even if he didn't do anything wrong. Why him? He knows the two brothers are up to something. It's obvious, and they're not even hiding it. Well, at least Renzo is looking incredibly malicious. Besides, the both of them were ploting at lunch...  
"If only we had a way to know for sure." the older Shima sighs. "But how could we possibly compare their food?"  
The half demon wouldn't call himself smart, but he gets it rather quickly. They're just looking for some way to fill their bellies, bunch of greedy boys. Ignite Mamushi's competition spirit, it's not like she'll be angry at them. No, not her lovely husband and her adorable brother in law. It's Rin. Rin's fault if his food taste better according to them. Rin's fault if there is snow in winter too maybe? Sorry to be a talented cook. Anyway, the woman is staring at him intently. Not angrily, but close.  
"What do you say Okumura-kun?" she smiles, but it's more threatening than anything. "Do you think you're a better cook than me?"  
The son of Satan wants to play it cool. He really wants to apease the situation, instead of falling into their trap. But he's a simple man and Shiemi be damned, he's just the best cook around. No need to hide the fact. Also, three can play that game, and if they want to end up stuffed, he won't be the one stopping them.  
"We could always prepare the same plate, and see which one they prefer." he shrugs. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm their favorite but..."  
"Oh, you, their favorite?!" Mamushi interupts him. "Fine, let's humiliate you Okumura."  
Game is on, and even Juzo can't hide his satisfied smirk.

They decide to settle things with three dishes. A starter, a main course, and a dessert. To Rin surprise, the kitchen is the latest fashion, with all the newest technologies. Clearly, it makes the work easier, but he's a bit lost from all the machines. Quickly, a first difference in their approach appears: the speed. While the son of Satan is rather slow, taking the time to do each task at hand zealously, his opponent is incredibly fast. Not muddled, just fast. Her gestures are precise, calculated and he can say she's good. However, Rin isn't scared for all that. Hell, Juzo himself admitted before that is cooking was superior. It doesn't mean he's not focused. It's food for his boyfriend, so the future Paladin wants it to taste heavenly. Sorry if it hurts Mamushi's feelings, but there is no way he'll prepare his boy a meal less than perfect. Anyway, the silent is starting to stress him. He's used to work alone in his turf. Here, everything is foreign, and the owner of the place doesn't look very friendly.  
"You know they just want to be fed?" he asks.  
After all, six plates for each, that's a ridiculous amount.  
"Don't try to disturb me." Mamushi retorts. "This is a serious competition, and you'll be sorry when they'll choose me over you. Even Shima-kun."  
Yeah right, as if the pink haired would ever chose someone else. But okay, if they're playing like that... Rin goes back to his corner of the kitchen. He feels a bit sorry for her, but eh, looks like she wants to be disappointed. That's her choice. As they continue, two other big differences arise in their way to do. First is the quantity. Since forever, the future Paladin prioritizes quality. He prefers a small, but refined and good looking dish. Consequently, he usually cooks so many plates at once. He has a fair appetite himself, and Renzo... Renzo is a big eater yeah. So he tries to diversify as much as possible. That's why his cooking right now looks small in comparison with Mamushi's. She is filling her pot to the max with large, very large quantity of food. It goes with the second difference: she adds a lot of greasy and fat to her dishes. He figures that's because she's still feeding Juzo, who's actively gaining, while Rin only gives Renzo what he wants, nothing more, nothing less. He has heard the two brothers talking about goal weight or something when the older was at their place. As long as his boyfriend is soft, the son of Satan is happy. He guesses it's a bit different for the other, whose belly is still growing each time he sees him. Not that it doesn't suit Juzo, to be honest, he is handsome.  
"Are you finished?" Mamushi asks. "I'm done and ready to crush you."  
Well, the older Shima has a pretty intense feeder, afterall.

When they display their cooking on the dining table, the reactions are exactly what Rin imagined. Renzo and Juzo fist bump with a smile before sitting down. Well, they succeeded a little too much, honestly. There is quite a lot of food, at least for the younger one. The half demon doesn't want to estimate the older's capacity anymore, because he'll certainly be wrong.  
"Alright lads." the woman says. "Now, enjoy and tell us who is the best cook."  
Since it's diner time, Rin and Mumushi eat aswell, so at first, the former doesn't really pay attention to the contest or anything. Besides, they don't make a big deal out of it at first: they're talking lightly, about their vacations, or what is planned next. Renzo asks about his niece, sent at her grandparent's home for the weekend. It's convivial and the son of Satan almost forgets why he has cooked so much in the first place. However, as he's close to the end of his own meal, he starts to notice what is happening around him. Probably by instinct, he first stares at his boyfriend who is halfway his last course. He's eating Rin's food first, and didn't finish the entry nor the plate of his sister-in-law. He must've understood since the beginning that he couldn't eat everything, and decided to devour the best first. A smart choice, if his bloated belly is something to go by. Juzo... Juzo has already finished everything. The dude is, with all of Rin's respect, a monster. The most fascinating? He looks stuffed, sure, but not to his limits. Anyhow, they both look extremely contented, and even the always cold Mamushi contemplate them rather fondly.  
"That was... urp... delicious." Renzo sighs when he takes his last bite.  
His brother nods, and to be honest, the son of Satan would've liked for it to stop here. Two cute dudes overfed, nicely full and satisfied. But no, of course it couldn't be the end.  
"So, you remember what this is all about. Then, who's the best cook?" the oldest Hojo inquires. "Me, or that little demon boy?"  
Rin ponders for a sec if he should be offended to be called like that while he's the most powerful human AND demon of the world but nevermind.  
"It's my boyfriend." Renzo announces joyfully, without a single hint of shame. "He's da best!"  
What a cutie. The half demon is really in love, the compliments never cease to warm his heart. Mamushi probably doesn't share the sentiment though. She glares at Rin spitefully before smiling to her husband.  
"What about you? Surely you have a more honest and..."  
"Rin."  
That's... so crude she freezes. The son of Satan fears she'll go mad against him, and he takes a few steps back prudently. He looks at Juzo, who grins back.  
"Don't worry sweetie." he says. "You're still the damn best feeder."  
She raises her head, hopeful.  
"I am?"  
"Well, I'm fatter, right?" the older Shima brother claims, and he shakes his stuffed belly proudly. "By the way Ren, I'm gonna finish what you left."  
And suddenly, all the tension is gone. Almost forgetting about their guests, she rushes his side to rubs his distended gut while he starts to stuff himself again. Rin glances at Renzo, who waves at him to come. The evening now resemble what the future Paladin expected. Two beautiful and bloated dudes with their madly in love partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Juzo as bigger and stronger than Renzo, with the body of someone who works out and eats a lot. Mamushi is also way more intense than Rin, no doubt.  
> Still he's the best cook :p


	37. Shitty days

There are some days Rin calls very shitty days. Like that time he learnt he was the son of Satan and his father died. Or when Yukio followed Renzo and joined Illuminati, leaving him alone. That kind of day. Today... Today isn't as shitty, but still very high level in his ranking. There is a lot of work, of course, since he just came back from vacations and his brother is still on his honeymoon. But the paperwork, he can do. The three demons he exorcises today, that's easy. His meeting with Bon goes well too, even if they're still wary of each other, they can be effective when they want to. The two hours negociation with the vatican are a bit tricky, because he has to please them, but he also wants to defend his men's interests. His training with Shura could be considered like a break from all his duty, and that's kinda cool, even if it's tiring. So yeah, overall, it's a busy day, but not one he would've qualified as shitty, if not for tonight. It's almost nine pm, and he's still at the office. Why? Because of the accident. A former exorcist of True Cross literally snapped in a convenience store, and killed the owner before being arrested. A very bad, sad and tragic event. Apparently, his last evaluation showed mental issues that led to his firing by Mephisto. Now, the police wants to know what's the responsability of the order in the case. And of course, it's Rin who must deal with it. He's stuck in his office, waiting for a call from the detective in charge while he fills some reports. That, on top of the many things he did today, makes him angry and tired.  
"It'll probably last two more hour or so." the half demon explains at his boyfriend through the phone. "I'm sorry but this is extremely important..."  
There are some noises on the other side, probably Renzo moving.  
"You don't have to justify yourself." he assures. "You've work to do, it's cool."   
It's not the first time the son of Satan stays late at work though. The fact he's focused on his career is actually something his friends use to denigrate their relationship. Bon is often trying to invite himself over during these evenings too, and that's unerving. However, the pink haired has never reproached him anything. He just accepts it. Rin, Rin is the one who blames himself when it happens. Especially in situations like tonight, because they were supposed to watch a movie his lover wanted to see for a while now, but is too scared to do it alone.  
"Babe, don't feel guilty." Renzo chides him. "It's alright, I swear. Besides, it's not your fault that shit happened. It can't be helped."  
The son of Satan sighs. Of course there're is a choice: he could still opts for a job with less responsabilities, something to be more present at home and...  
"Rin seriously stop." his boyfriend demands. "You want to be Paladin to honor your father's memory, and I really want you to fulfill your wish. I'm convinced you can have your career and me at the same time. What if one evening is ruined from time to time? We'll make up for it, I know we'll. That's okay, please."  
"I love you so much." the half demon blurts out.  
It's true, he really does. Work life is probably at the opposite of what Renzo prefers, but still, he supports him.  
"Oh you gonna love me even more in a moment." the pink haired laughs. "Gotta hang up tho, see you later."  
"Sure."  
Rin wishes him a good night, since he's pretty sure he'll stay very late at the office anyway, and then gets back to work. 

The detective calls him around ten, and the discussion goes awry quickly, as the man accuses the True Cross of being responsible. Which doesn't contribute to the half demon's good mood. It's almost eleven when he hears a little knock at his door. Much to his surprise, Renzo enters the room, a bag in his hands.   
"Hey babe." he smiles. "I'm finally there! I brought diner."  
It takes a while for Rin to realise what's going on. He gapes, astounded to see his lover in the middle of his office.  
"It's kinda late but whatever, I'm sure you're hungry." this one continues, not paying him much mind. "There, let's make some place."  
The pink haired is cleaning his desk, and putting the plate on it, but still, the son of Satan must process what's going on. His boyfriend came all the way back to the True Cross offices at eleven in the evening. He's getting cozy, sitting on Rin's lap while whistling some obscur melody. Okay? It's late, he should be sleeping, or he'll be tired tomorrow! And did he seriously take the subway alone at this hour?!  
"Yo babe, focus please." Renzo laughs.   
"What are you doing here?" the future Paladin inquires.  
His lover pats him on the cheeks teasingly, but does not answer. Instead he leans on him and close his eyes.  
"I gotta sleep though, I'm dead tired."  
Cute, Rin thinks first. What the hell on second thought? But strangely, he feels better now. He has food, and his beautiful partner dozing on his lap. He can work with that, he guesses. As he takes another report, he tastes the food and...  
"Wait sleepyhead... you cooked it yourself?!" he asks, amazed.  
"Mmmh, of course... That's why it took me so long to come over..."  
Renzo is really, really too nice for this world sometimes. The son of Satan squeeze his tummy lovingly, a gesture that conveys what he wants to say. Maybe the day shouldn't be classified as shitty, afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooler, Renzo just missed his boyfriend, so it took the matters in his own hands.  
> Also, he learned to cook from the best, and he may not be as talented, but I think he has his ways in a kitchen.


	38. Shiemi, this... goddess?

"I'm always happy to spend time with you, but can you tell me what's going on?" Rin asks politely, and a bit amused by the situation.  
How the table have turned right? Shiemi is sitting on her couch, eyes wild, mouth gaping... The whole living room is a mess, full of... plates? Pottery? The half demon doesn't know what this is, but it's a mess. Now, he isn't the kind to take pleasure from the others misery, but it's sort of reassuring that, for once, their roles are reversed.  
"Hey Rin-chan, can you hand me the silvery plate next to you?"  
He glances at it, and winces. That's an ugly thing alright? All scattered and more black than silver. He can't say that, can he? He has to remember, she has been very patient with him when he needed it. So better be diplomat.  
"What kind of emergency are we dealing with?" he inquires curiously.  
Shiemi stares at him as if he wasn't really here. It's nine in the evening, and he could be spending some quality time with Renzo, but she called for help. And damn, it looks like she seriously needs it.  
"It's an emergency!" she shrieks. "Yukio will hate me forever! Divorce is near, I can see it. Give me the plate please."  
Okay, now she's panicing. Rin takes a deep breath, and smiles reassuringly.  
"It's broken." he says, and hopes she won't faint or something.  
The girl looks at him before closing her eyes. She's shaking, he notes. Okay, maybe it is worst than he imagined, because she's starting to cry now. Rin delicately grabs her by the shoulder, and pull her in a tight embrace.  
"It's alright." he assures. "Can you explain to me what happened? I'm sure it's one big misundertanding."  
Afterall, his little brother is crazy in love with her. There's basically zero chance he's mad at her.  
"Yukio was reading some recipe book!" Shiemi shouts.   
The son of Satan must've missed something because that doesn't make sense to him. The very idea of the nerd reading that isn't weird. But why is it such a problem anyway? Why does his bestfriend sounds dejected because of that?   
"A recipe book!" she repeats when she notices he hasn't reacted. "He never does that! He always trusts my cooking! What is he trying to imply uh?! That I'm not a good wife, I know. Our marriage barely began, it's already doomed..."  
So, basically, it hurts her pride. Rin thinks it's pretty ridiculous, and surely overdramatic for a simple book. But who is he to judge? Nah, he's here to help, like she would for him.  
"What did you tell him?" he asks.  
It's unlikely that Shiemi of all people said something harsh to her husband. She definitely lost her timidity over the years, but not her politeness. Honestly, Rin is convinced Yukio messed up somewhere in the conversation.  
"That I could totally do every single recipe in that book." the blonde answers. "Oh, and also that if he wanted better dishes, he shouldn't have married me in the first place, but you."  
Oh. Maybe she can be a little harsh then? Anyway, so it's her pride as the cook of the house. Well, it's true the younger Okumura sucks in a kitchen. He had always let his older brother feed them. And now, that duty comes upon his wife.  
"Okay, what did he reply?" the son of Satan inquires, even if he can't already imagine.  
"Something along the line of, 'cooking is an art that can take years to master, and even then, you wouldn't know everything on the subject. Hence, it is highly improbably that you could cook all the recipes in that book'."  
Wow, sounds like Yukio yeah. That dumbass. Rin wants to admonish him, but he guesses that's not why Shiemi asked him here.  
"What's the link with all the broken plates?"  
She blinks, surprised by his question.  
"Oh... I guess I was looking for the best plate to put what we'll cook?"  
Okay, the half demon doesn't miss the "we". So she needs his help for a recipe. He can do that, he's a god in a kitchen, to be honest. He smiles at her confidently.  
"Let's do this Shiemi." he claims.  
They get to work fairly quickly. She has chosen chocolate filled donuts, a surprising decision, but one he understands: it looks delicious. He joins in gladly, and even takes the lead without realising. Cooking really is his forte. While the petite blonde searches for an approriate plate, he does most of the preparation. He's sure the result will be perfect. No way in hell Yukio will ever read a recipe book again after that, he'll have to bow to Shiemi's cooking and... Wait a minute. What's the point if he's the one doing them? No, better question, where even is his brother?!  
"Oi, tell me, when did you two argued again?" Rin asks curiously.  
His friend glances at him, and he swears he sees an hint of panic in her eyes. She avoid his face, and that's definitely her typical behavior when she's trying to hide something... The future Paladin suddenly realises he has left the office before Yukio, who told him he would pull an all-nighter to catch up some paperwork. They just came back from their honeymoon after all.  
"You know, it was today or yesterday, I don't really remember..." the girl vaguely explains.  
"Why are we cooking something for Yu if he won't be there tonight?" he wonders. "And why chocolate filled donuts... Hold on... It's the pastries I promised Renzo for sunday if he's a good boy until then..."  
"Oh. Well... If Yukio doesn't eat here tonight, I guess you can bring them with you." Shiemi mutters. "I'm not fond of chocolate remember? And I'm sure it'll make your boyfriend very happy."  
She bet it'll. These little tricksters. Rin won't ask what his lover offered in exchange for such a ridiculous plan. He doesn't even want to know. However, he decides to double the amounts of donuts. If he's being played, may as well get the best of it. Nothing is better than an overfed Renzo. And what if he's just a little bit too stuffed, his tummy aching from his gluttony? Serves him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was time for the tables to turn!  
> Or not, not really but it's ok. As long as Renzo is fed, Rin is okay with any plan coming his way :p


	39. What late meeting does to Renzo

It's unusual for Rin to be the first at home in the evening. Checking his phone, he notices one unread message. His boyfriend texted him about an impromptu meeting that'll make him late. That explains things. The half demon knows what usually happens these nights. He must cook the sweet kind of food. Then, an apeasing music and their comfy couch surrounded by pillows should do the trick. The first task is the longest, but he has good ideas of what to do. For the main dish, he opts for european food: carbonara. It's not complex, and for having done it a couple time already, he knows Renzo loves it. The son of Satan seasons it perfectly, well aware of what is the correct amount of everything. For dessert, he chooses a cake with chocolate chips. He doesn't want to put too much of them though, because his lover enjoys it even more when there isn't a lot. The final result looks great, and Rin's sure it'll be appreciated. Regarding quantity, it isn't that much in the end, just enough for them both to be full. He got a text when he's bringing the pillows in the living room. His boyfriend is on his way. Now, he isn't stressed, but a little apprehensive about which Renzo will come home. Emergency meeting and him aren't going well together, especially this late at night. There is a solid chance the pink haired'll be grumpy, almost unpleasant and very tired. Rin doesn't hold it against him: he knows that's how it is after a long and unplanned day at work. This is why he wants to spoil him, to apease the mood. However, there is also a little possibility that his lover will only be dead-tired. As in, too exhausted to even be grumpy. The half demon hears the door opens.  
"Home." Renzo mutters.  
He doesn't move from the hall though. He doesn't even take off his shoes, he just stay there, as still as a statue. Okay, so weary it is. Rin quickly reaches him, and as soon as they're in contact, the pink haired falls on him. Luckily, he has anticipated, so he catches the boy, and let him rest his wieght on him.  
"Sorry." his boyfriend mutters. "Tired."  
"I got you." the future Paladin assures.  
He leads them to the living room, where everything is ready. His lover's belly is rumbling loudly, he notices... Maybe he's hungrier than the son of Satan thought. Change of plan then. He starts by undressing them both until they're only in briefs. The apartment is warm enough after all, and he envisions a hot evening, so better get rid of the clothes now. Once it's done, he tries to put his partner on the couch, but this one resists weakly. Through whines and mumbles, Rin finally understands the other wants to sit on his lap, so he gets comfortable first and then pulls Renzo on him.  
"My poor boy." he chuckles as the shorter boy snuggles to him for dear life. "I bet you're starving..."  
He has already understood the pink haired probably didn't eat anything since lunch. And it's almost ten pm so... He doesn't mind giving his own portion of the carbonara and the cake tonight. As much as needed for his boyfriend to be full.  
"Do you want me to feed you?" he asks, even if he knows the answer.  
Obviously, Renzo nods before lying back on him. It's not everyday that the half demon has full power over him like that. It isn't his favorite either, because he would' rather have a cheeky lover who's enjoying his food by himself than a tired one who refuses to do anything on his own. But it's nice to spoils him anyway. So he grabs a fork and gets to work.  
"Open up then." he orders.  
They easily find a suitable pace. The son of Satan's free hand rest on his boyfriend's soft belly, and strokes it lovingly.  
"I say it often but... You're so plump." he whispers. "I love it so much..."  
There is no answer but a moan of pleasure while he continues to knead the fat of Renzo. This latter's midsection gets bigger, packed with food as time passes. One plate of carbonara becomes two, and then three.  
"You're doing so good." Rin praises.  
They remains mostly silent, but he feels like some compliments are in order. He knows, logically, that his boyfriend is way too exhausted to do much, but that doesn't mean he hasn't any desire. The half demon discerns his pleads for more between moans and tired pants. He also noticed the hardenning cock of the pink haired, that he teases playfully with his tail. Once the fourth and last portion of pasta is gone, the half demon takes sometimes to appreciate how bloated his lover is.  
"Jeez sleepyhead, even when you're dead-tired, you're so greedy." he chuckles.  
Renzo lets slip a little moan. His eyes might be only half open, but they're clearly looking at the cake. What a glutton. Rin pats his belly fondly, in love with how packed but soft it feels.  
"What is it that you want?" he asks playfully.  
He feels like teasing tonight, maybe because his boyfriend won't bite him back. Also because this one is too lazy, if he get used to being pampered this much, it won't be good. As a proof of it, he waves idly at the cake.  
"You gotta talk love." the half demon laughs. "What do you want?"  
"Cake..." the pink haired pants, lethargic. "Gimme cake..."  
Not ready to give up yet, the half demon slides his tail in his lover's boxers, and wraps it around his erect dick. He caresses his under belly, where he can feel the food better. It's heavy but smooth, like he loves it.  
"What's the magic word?" he asks.  
Renzo grunts in a vain attempt to complain, but he's too horny and tired to really resist. Instead, he fidgets a bit to position himself. Rin doesn't understand what he's doing until his own shaft is pressed against his lover's ass.  
"Now." this one mumbles. "Gimme now."  
Not the word the half demon wanted to hear, but he'll accept it. Especially since himself is getting aroused too, and he wants the cake gone. His lover must've been hungrier than he thought though, because he eats the first slices fairly quickly. Each mouthful is followed by blissful moans, the chocolates chips doing their work. Rin slows the pace when they're close to the end, but only to observes how stuffed his beautiful boyfriend is. It's not only his swollen belly now, but the little flush on his cheeks, his breathing that gets slightly uneven. He looks truly blessed, it's such a magnificient sight. The son of Satan doesn't say anything yet though. Not until the cake is finished. The feeding is working him up, his tail rubs Renzo's member faster, while himself is grinding unconsciously against the plump ass of his lover. The temperature of the room is getting hotter, and some blues flames appears here and there. What he prefers is the overfed belly though: he's touching it everywhere, kneading, stroking, rubbing the fat and bloated mass with passion. Before he even realises, the whole cake has been eaten.  
"So good." he praises. "You did so good. You're perfect love."  
In awe, he kisses his partner's neck, decided to make him reach his orgasm now. However, between pants and cute little belches, Renzo mumbles something.  
"What is it?" Rin inquires quietly.  
"More?" the pink haired whines. "Gimme more?"  
The half demon blinks, surprised to even hear these words. But it's his greedy boyfriend, so of course he wants more. There isn't any food available though.   
"A slime would be okay?" he asks, not wanting to get up or use some sort of telekinesis to bring another plate.  
His partner nods, so he summon one of them, an extra sweet one. It goes for the human mouth by itself, which gives Rin the opportunity to feel his bloated belly swell even more as the creature is eaten. He's mesmerized, so enticed by Renzo, who's slurping the viscous liquid lazily. Not able to control it anymore, the son of Satan grinds quicker, and his tail speeds up aswell.   
"You're doing so great!" he pants. "So great..."  
Soon, they're both grunting loudly, unable to hold it. He doesn't know who comes first or who scream. It's just intense pleasure, and deep admiration for his lover, who manage to finish the slime. He's beyond stuffed now, his tummy protesting noisily.  
"uff... Ri... Rin..." Renzo whines.  
"Shh, it's alright. I'll take care of you love, it's alright."   
Of course, the pink haired falls asleep barely five minutes later, plunged into a food-coma. But Rin considers it's perfect: he rubs the angry stomach lovingly, trying his best to apease it. He'll bring them to bed in a bit anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Renzo's tucked up in bed and deep asleep, Rin fixes himself a late diner... He has totally forgotten to eat! Too busy doing this and that to his lover :p
> 
> I sincerely believe Renzo is the kind to not move at all when he's tired. No doubt he tries to take advantage of the fact Rin absolutely love to spoils him too. No wonder he got chubby ;)


	40. Bon's confession

This afternoon, Rin is really happy. He's at the pool, surrounded by his friends, and they're having a good time. It's rare for all of them to meet together like that since they are working most of the time. They even booked the place to be alone. The half demon and his brother have been racing for an hour now, unable to determine who is the best. This last length is supposed to settle things between them. Izumo and Paku-chan are talking clothes with Sei in the bubble bath, while Shiemi and Konekomaru are cheering the two atheltes. However, his boyfriend and Bon are nowhere to be seen... The son of Satan scans the whole pool worriedly, but clearly, they aren't here anymore. Now, they're two adults, perfectly able to be on their own, even if demons were attacking them. Does that reassure Rin? No, not at all.  
"Onii-san, what are you doing?" Yukio hails him. "Let's do this last race!"  
"Sorry but it'll have to wait..." he answers apologetically. "I'm looking for Renzo..."  
It doesn't take long for all his friends to gather and searches with him. It's, because of experience, a sort of reflex for them, to check on each other. When one or two of the group disappear, they're quick to organize themselves. Of course, there is zero chances their two friends encountered a real danger. Still, better safe than sorry.  
"Nobody in the lockers." Sei announces once they reunite.  
"Same in the hall." Paku adds.  
Now it's getting weird. The future Paladin has no new message, and no idea where they could be. It's unlikely they left without a warning first... He's starting to worry. Why it has to be Bon and Renzo of all people? Rin can't help but feel a bit uneasy about it. He knows that Ryuji, despite being an ass, won't do anything too bad but... the man could always try a move. And the pink haired'll probably feel uneasy, but won't tell it. Damnit.  
"They're not in danger, are they?" Shiemi asks.  
"Probably not" Yukio reassures her. "Bon is one of the top exorcist of Japan."  
He pauses, and glances at his brother.  
"Renzo too." he precises. "Also, I sense a little bit of magic coming from the lockers."  
The half demon swallows, prey of a sudden stress. He is positive there is no demon involved, he would know. Which means it's one of the two who used magic, most likely Bon, since the pink haired is more prone to use the dark flames than anything else. The only question is why? Suguro has a crush on Renzo, and he used some sort of power to hide them in the lockers. Now, everyone can understand why Rin is worried, right? What can he do, if his boyfriend choose the other? He'll just end up all alone and miserable again. Logically, it shouldn't happen, of course. The couple is perfectly happy and comfortable. But he can't help it, he's eaten away by a mix of jealousy and insecurity. His friends must pick up the mood, because everyone gather around him for support.  
"Let's go." Konekomaru tells him. "I'm sure everything is ok."  
"Yeah, and don't overthink things." Izumo continues. "Shima is dumb, but not dumb enough to cheat on you."  
The son of Satan snorts as Paku nudges her girlfriend harshly to make her shut up. Not the best words to calm him, but it worked anyway. Now, he just has to discover the truth.

When the group reach the lockers, the Okumura brothers are the first to notice the wards. One on the door, one on the floor, creating a different dimension. No surprise Sei didn't spot them, he has no training for this. The magic is nothing complicated, just a trick to keep prying eyes out of the zone.  
"Maybe it would be best to let them finish what they're doing?" suggests Yukio diplomatically. "We can ask them later what was all that about..."  
Rin glances at him, uncertain. It makes sense, but at the same day, he's very curious.  
"Just a little peek." he decides. "And if there is nothing fishy going on, we leave."  
Nobody contradicts him, and given their face, the vast majority is as interested as him... Using his flames, he breaks a tiny part of the ward. Two fuzzy shadows appear in front of them, and they can hear what they're saying.  
"... you could listen to me..."  
The half demon recognises Bon, but his tone is pleading, urgent. What counts is, the two are apart, not kissing or anything. That alone reassures the son of Satan, at least a little.  
"Dude, you're seriously being a drag." Renzo mumbles. "Again, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. Rin and I are not gonna end anytime soon, as long as I've a say in it."  
Well, as long as the son of Satan has a say in it too. So, that idiot Suguro really used magic ward to confess again? It really happens too often. When the future Paladin is late at work, during the weekly meeting of the Kyoto trio and now in the lockers of a pool? Talk about desesperate.  
"Shima, just hear me out! I can give you so much more than him. If you date me, you won't even have to work anymore, you could stay at home and do whatever you want all day. I'd take good care of you!"  
"Okay, I don't hate my job that much, you know."  
At this point, Rin is ready to jump in, but Yukio catches him before he does. They have a quick and silent exchange. Yes, it's bad to intervene in the middle of a conversation. But Renzo could use the help, the poor boy must be uncomfortable. What do you mean, it's a private discussion and they shouldn't interfere? Pff. Shiemi wants to join the debate, but suddenly, they hear Bon speaks again.  
"Try to imagine Renzo... The perfect life at home, full of delicious food and not a single problem. I even took cooking classes, I could help you grow even fatter, all big and soft. You wouldn't have a single thing to do beisdes gaining weight for me."  
A long silent follow his declaration. The group is like, frozen as they all process what they definitely shouldn't have heard. Yukio looks carefully at his brother, probably fearing that he might blow a fuse. Truth is, the half demon is doing his best to not laugh. Because maybe that's Bon's fantasy, but definitely not Renzo's. His boyfriend won't just... stay at home and stuff himself until he's too fat to move. That might be the desire of some, but not his. He's perfectly happy the size he is, and doesn't plan to change anytime soon.  
"Woah Bon, I think you've the wrong idea." the pink haired tells him. "Sure, I like to laze around and eat, but it doesn't mean I want to do that all the time. Also, my weight is totally Rin's fault, you know? He's the one always feeding me the best stuff."  
Right, the fault of the chef now? Honestly, the son of Satan doesn't mind. He is partially responsible after all, even if he's not the one asking for seconds, and then thirds.  
"Anyway." Renzo continues. "Can you please stop asking me to dump my boyfriend like, everytime we meet? That's troublesome, and doesn't give you any more chance."  
"I'll wait." Bon retorts. "I know one day, you'll realise I can give you more than Okumura. I respect the dude, serious, but I'm aware of my owns abilities. I know you and I are a better match, and you'll see it too in the future. So I'll wait."  
Rin sighs. There isn't much to do against that, is it?  
"Okay... You know the others are most likely listening to us right now?"  
Oh. That's their clue to leave. The group shouldn't listen to a private conversation, after all. Not that Rin really regrets it. Same goes for his friends, obviously. They definitely are a bunch a noisy people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really kinky this time, but I felt like I didn't talk enough about what Bon feels.  
> So the Suguro's heir is kinda interested, and wants a chonky Renzo ;) That's not a secret anymore.


	41. A dream?

Rin wakes up to joyful whistling on a saturday, at seven in the morning. Now he has nothing against an happy boyfriend, but not so early on a weekend, please. He tries to muffle the noises with his pillows, in hope to have a little more sleep, in vain. What the hell is doing that dumbass?! The half demon stands up relulanctly, and heads towards the sound. It's not like he'll yell, since it won't work, but he's curious as to why. When he passes in front of the bathroom, he glances inside, and freezes suddenly. What. Is. That? His boyfriend obviously took a shower, there is a lot of steam. His clothes are laying on the floor, aswell as his pajamas with ducks pattern. The most surprising? Using the mist, his lover wrote "I'm sexy today" on the mirror. Weird. Like, ultra weird.  
"What is he scheming?" the dark haired lad mutters.  
There is also a damp trail of footsteps. Following it, he arrives in the living room, ready to find anything. Or not, because nothing could've prepared him for the weights displayed on the couch. Hugely big ones. They don't own any weights. Rin likes to exercise, but he goes to a gym when he wants to, and Renzo... Nah. So why are those heavy things here? The fact his partner managed to bring them here is a miracle in itself.  
"Love, what's going on?!" the future Paladin asks.  
No answers, obviously, only whistling. Of the exorcist anthem, the one Mephisto plays on a loop in the elevators of their building. It's the weekend, so the sole idea of the pink haired doing something related to work is squarely worrying. Rin sighs, already anticipating a prank. There are, he notices, some others weird things in the room. The frames with their portraits disappeared, replaced by a photo of the national soccer team. A bunch of sports magazines are on the coffee table. Also, the many diploma and rewards the future Paladin won during his career are on display on the wall. He's proud of them, but he prefers to have them in the study. They make the place looks too professional for his liking. Everything is just too weird. The half demon ignores it, and heads to the kitchen, where his trickster of a boyfriend is.  
"Can you explain to me what you're planning at seven in the morning a saturday?" he asks as he enters. "I'm not awake enough to..."  
He stops when he looks in front of him. Who... Who is that dude standing in their kitchen with only a towel to hide his family jewels?! Rin is looking at his wide, muscled, tanned back, and that's not normal. The stranger does have pink hair, but he's way more broad-shouldered and he is... he is... Not-Renzo. His ass looks round, but not in the usual way. Instead, it's athletic, probably firm as hell.  
"Who are you?" the half demon grunts, his flames threatening to burst the whole place.  
The intruder turns over, and suddenly, it's like time itself freezes. This is definitely the youngest Shima. He has the eyes, the little scar, the traits... Althought he's not chubby anymore, but incredibly toned. His pecs are the most impressive Rin has ever seen, and his six pack puts all the models of the world to shame. Damnit, even his jaw looks awfully sharp.  
"Yo babe!" that imitation of his boyfriend smiles dashingly. "Breakfast will be ready soon."  
The Son of Satan stares at a little droplet that goes down Renzo's torso, slowly, drawing all his abnormally developped muscles. They're supposed to be concealed by a cute layer of fat! The bead of water continues his way, reaching the towel. That's when the dark haired lad notices how well endowed his lover is. The heck? This is a big junk! And the legs. Long, burly legs, without an ounce of fat on them.  
"This must be a mistake..." Rin whispers desesperatly.  
This Renzo must be from another world, and he swapped overnight with his plump alter ego. They must accomplish some sort of ritual to find him. It must be it.  
"Woah babe, you're still sleepy, aren't you?"  
The human put his arm on the half demon's shoulder reassuringly. And what an arm boy, the biceps is bigger than Rin's. His grip is crazily strong too. Also, he's taller than before, which is definitely not possible. Nobody grows that much in a night. Or change from chubby to buff for that matter.  
"Am I dreaming?" Rin wonders.  
Sounds plausible at this point.  
"You def were this night." Renzo-not-Renzo laughs. "Smiling in your sleep and touching me everywhere."  
What? No. Impossible. The son of Satan couldn't have dreamt the whole year they lived together... right? Not everything that happened, it's too much to fit in one night. He has a great imagination, but... For his boyfriend to be so different?  
"Anyway, come eat." this one murmurs.  
He reveals the plate he was preparing. A single leaf of lettuce. A dull, barely green leaf of lettuce. It's just... It's too much for Rin. He wants to yells, or something, but can only grunt and faint. Yes, faint. He falls on his back, his consciousness diving in the deep darkness of his mind. He hears his lover's voice, but doesn't really care. How can he continues, if everything was only a dream? Will he never touch such softness anymore? Never be so close, intimate and comfortable with Renzo.  
"Babe c'mon, wake up!"  
There is a weight on the half demon, a pressure on his waist. Then he feels it. It's timid at first, but frantic pretty fast. His hands are rubbing something incredibly squishy, something he thought lost forever. His boyfriend's belly is back. Not the flat, toned one, but the well padded, soft tummy of his fantasies. Slowly, afraid that the contact might end at any second, he opens his eyes. Renzo is sitting on him, and solidly holding his wrists, forcing him to caress his large midsection. He is back to himself, plump everywhere it's important, cute and handsome. The son of Satan feels like he can breath again.  
"The hell?" he asks.  
"It was just a trick babe hahaha!" the pink haired laughs. "Mephisto used his magic to transform me. Never expected you to faint tho."  
Motherfucker. Frickin' assholes. Both the old demon and this endearing idiot Rin calls his lover. Using his raw strengh, he grabs Renzo, and hugs him tightly.  
"You're an ass. A very bad boy." he growls. "And we'll stay like that until I say it's over. Don't even try to break free."  
His boyfriend chuckles.  
"How long is that gonna take?"  
"Two days."  
That has the merit to make the smug smile of Renzo disappear. He tries to move, of course, but the half demon is too strong.  
"For real?"  
As an answer, Rin tighten his embrace. He won't let go, never. He wants to feel what he thought lost. And if it can shut up his partner for a while, serve him right.  
"... You gonna feed me right?" the pink haired asks. "We don't want my handsome body to go to waste."  
Damnit.  
"Yes, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin stays mad for a week after that, and ensures his boyfriend eats plenty to keep the extra padding and why not, have a little more0. Renzo's not complaining, so everything ends up okay.


	42. One year anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Love is soft. And it's just two adorable boys in love ;)

"Do you want to finish the pie?"  
Rin pinches his lover's lovehandles lovingly. They're in bed, half sitting, half lying. Renzo's is leaning on him, between his parted legs. It has been a particulary lazy day, to celebrate their anniversary. It's also around that time they moved together, last year, so it's a double celebration. Well, "lazy". The half demon lost count of how many time they had sex, between movies, snack and short naps.  
"Yes please." his boyfriend answers sleepily.  
Rin smiles, and grabs a slice to feed him. It's the last dessert of the evening, the pink haired is nicely full. They went a bit overboard today, he ate a lot. So there is no surprise to see him munch slowly, The son of Satan is kneading his belly adoringly, He would've go for another round, but he knows Renzo is a little sore and too exhausted to play more.  
"Hey babe..." this one whispers.  
He pauses, maybe unsure of what to say, or too tired to do. Rin shifts a little, kisses his neck.  
"Yes?"  
"Your food is really the best." his boyfriend continues. "You're the best..."  
It makes the half demon chuckles because it's kinda obvious how much his lover enjoys his cooking. Though, he also understand more of these few words than that. This last year has been, well, a nice year. They've grown closer, better at communicating what they want and what they love. Renzo has changed so much, not only physically, and Rin's incredibly proud of him.  
"I'm happy you think that." he says quietly. "You know... At first I was worried you'd be scared about your weight and my... my kink."  
Because that's a kink, not the most common one, but a kink still. The future Paladin is into feeding, into pampering, and into that awesome tummy. Even now, he sometimes wonders how his partner handles the pressure of their peers. Sure, some accept it, like Shiemi, or the Shima family. Bon is even attracted to it. But there are exorcist who look at Renzo as if he had the plague. They disliked him before, and it only gives them one more argument to claims he's not fit to be an exorcist. Bunch of idiots.  
"It's okay." the pink haired assures.  
He slides in Rin's arms, his head resting on his left shoulder. His hair tickles the half demon's chin but he pays it no mind. For a while, he doesn't elaborate, focusing on the remains of the pie. He eats peacefully, maybe to let the son of Satan admires him all the while. Eventually, when he's done, Renzo slips closer to him, pressing his back on Rin's chest and belly.  
"It feels nice." he explains. "I'm okay with being plump because I'm loved. I always wanted a body to please. First it was for girls, I thought I had to be study and all that. Then you showed me I could be me, and it's totally okay. I'm more comfortable than I've ever been. I don't need to hide anything about me, and that's cool. So it's fine, really."  
The half demon closes his eyes a minute, squeezes his boyfriend's lovehandles. He remembers how hard it was for Renzo to come out. How long coming to terms with it has been. Everything happened when he was a spy for Illuminati too. Where he had to lie about himself all the time. Rin thinks the pink haired must've fallen asleep, but this one suddenly grabs his wrist, and leads him on his belly, rubbing it in circles.  
"I think that's a pretty nice kink to have by the way." he whispers. "When I was a kid, since we were a big family, my mom had to ration the food and... I wouldn't say I was malnourished, just it's... it's better to be free to eat whatever I want, whenever I want. Juzo and I would always try to steal some leftovers back then."  
They chuckles at that. The two brothers are a fair pair of gluttons.  
"Now, not only I have delicious meals, but I also date the handsome cook who prepares them." Renzo continues. "It would be a shame to not take full advantage of it. My waist had to grow a little for that but I don't feel guilty at all."  
In love, Rin is so in love. He knows he's being sappy, but it's what he thinks.  
"Your waist is perfect." he assures laughingly. "You're perfect."  
His boyfriend snorts, albeit sluggishly. He releases the son of Satan's hands to get more comfortable, though he's still asking for caresses.  
"I hope..." he starts, but the dark haired lad smashes their lips together, interrupting him.  
They interwine their tongues in a passionate, long kiss which conveys Rin's feelings. He lets go only when his lover asks for air, and smiles at him.  
"You were saying?"  
"I hope you're somehow comfortable to be yourself with me too..." Renzo murmurs. "I want us to share everything we need to. I don't mind your kink, I share it, and I'd like for us to continue enjoying it. I want you to be yourself too."  
His voice fades in the end, he's barely awake at this point. Rin himself is tired, it's late and the day has been lazy, but busy at the same time.  
"When I come home every night, it's like a weight is lifted off my chest." he reveals. "I love my job, and I love our friends, but here, with you, I feel so at ease, so peaceful. That's different from everything else I experienced. Better. There is no worries, no problem, no fear of what is right or wrong, just you and me. And you let me love you, pamper you, and that's perfect. Be sure of that Renzo, I'm myself around you, and I'm happy to be."  
His boyfriend raises his head a little, his eyes full of adoration and acknowledgement. They cuddle a bit more, snuggling as much as possible. Rin's hands kneads the pink haired belly, keeping him in a tight embrace.  
"How about we go to sleep now?" he suggests.  
"Thanks." Renzo whispers, falling asleep almost instantly.  
The son of Satan listen to his even breath, a little smile tugging at his lips. He knows how much the thank you meant, and it makes him especially happy.  
"Thanks you too." he confides.  
This last year has really been the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! Love is soft lasted a year... In their universe ;p  
> Thanks to everyone who reads, even one chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments aswell :3
> 
> Does that mean I'm over this pairing?  
> No, I'm planning other little stories about them. A tad longer than a chapter, but short! Still in the same universe for now, because I like what I did x)
> 
> See you later :D

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to tell me what you think ;)
> 
> Next chapter coming soon! It won't be as long as this one, but I hope you'll enjoy regardless.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes. I try my best to read and re-read my works.


End file.
